The Demon's Son And The Hunter's Daughter
by KusunagiSwordsWoman
Summary: I lost my entire family in only a few days. I hated the humans who ordered their executions. I wanted each and everyone of them to die in exchange for nearly eradicating the Uchiha Family. When I first met that girl I didn't care if she lived or died but she somehow made her way into my life and mattered to me. Madara will not be happy with me.
1. Prologue: That Day

**A/N: This idea has been in my head for a while so I decided I might as well type it. Please note that this story will contain some mature content and some situations that may make you uncomfortable. I ask that you do not read if this story is not for you. Remember to leave a review and yes flames are welcome. If you are wondering what happened to the other story it was deleted from my laptop and will not be continued. Sorry. **

"Both of you just keep running!" I heard my father yell as we ran through a thick forest. "No matter what happens don't turn back. Just keep going until you're out of their reach."

Not completely understanding the situation I obeyed my father without a second thought. I had no real idea of who "they" were or why we had to run. I only knew that my father sensed danger. If he sensed danger then it meant it was real. If he told us to run it was because he was scard of what happened if we stayed put. If he told us to run then we were all scared. That day I was scared more than ever. My father's tone and the look in his eyes showed how much danger we were in. I ran unquestionably. Trying my best to keep up with my elder brother as my parents ushered us forward.

My elder brother was ahead of me. He reached for my hand when he noticed I was slowing down and started to practically drag me through the woods. My legs could barely keep up with him. He was a lot faster than I was. His legs were a bit longer and allowed him to cover more ground. I had to move my feet faster but it was hard. In the back of my mind I remember noticing the sound of my parent's feet and voices getting father and farther away.

The trees of the surrounding forest were becoming thicker and thicker. Before they were some spaced from each other but soon the path seemed to be lined by nothing but the trunks of the trees. They were zooming by me pretty fast. Far faster than any normal human could run. How can anyone keep up with us at this point? Perhaps our pursuers had been left behind? I know I was having trouble running so fast. Hell I almost tripped a few times.

"Itachi slow down." I begged with labored breathing as I struggled to keep up with him. "I can't keep up"

"I don't think that's a good idea brother." He said as he gripped my hand tighter. "I won't let go I promise. Just try your best to keep up."

I didn't dare look back but I did notice that I could no longer hear my parents behind us. Where had they gone? My elder brother's grip constantly brought me back to reality and reminded me to run whenever I started to slow down.

The sound of two gun shots in the distance caused me and my brother to stop dead in our tracks. I looked back but could only see the forest we had been running through. I felt like a lead weight had been placed in my stomach when I didn't see my parents. For a few moments I became detached from the world

I knew they were dead... Those gun shots had been aimed at them. But it didn't seem real. This couldn't be real. It was a bad dream. Soon my brother will wake me up in the morning. And mom and dad will be fine. Things will be normal.

"We can't stay here Sasuke." Itachi said as he began to pull me. "It's not safe for us here."

"Then where do we go?" I asked as I began to cry and as he pulled me along. "What about mom and dad?"

"I don't think we have to worry about mother and father anymore." He said grimly.

I felt the tears falling from the corner of my eyes. What he said made me realize that I was not asleep. That this is not a dream I'll be waking up from. That this nightmare was reality and I could not escape. I could only live with it and move forward or die. I forced back the tears because my father always used to say that a man isn't supposed to cry but they just kept falling as we walked. Would father have scolded me or comforted me at that moment? Perhaps he would just let mother old me in an embrace and say nothing.

The further we walked the more spacious the forest became again. We were nearing the giant valley that was near our home town. I didn't hear anyone following us. Did that mean we were safe? Could we stop? There was a river here that looked very clear. Maybe we could catch our breath.

"Brother?" I asked, knowing Itachi had sharper senses than I did. "Is it safe?"

"For now." He said as he looked at the water. "We can rest here before we take any action."

I didn't really realize how thirsty I was until I scooped up some of the water into my mouth. Then I started to greedily drink as much from the the river as possible. I knew part of the thirst was "unnatural" and required something else but I didn't think too much about it for now. For now I just drank the water and let my legs rest.

"Someone saw us drinking blood." Itachi stated. "They know our secret. Or at least they kind of know."

"Was it me and you?" I asked. "You know that got caught? Was it because I was thirstier than usual? Was this my fault?"

"It's not your fault Sasuke." He said. "But we are in danger."

"Then what do we do?" I asked frightened. "Those gun shots. They killed mom and dad right? They'll do the same with us. Or not. We're still kids but then they might hurt us in a worse way. What do we do big brother? We can't fight them!"

Itachi looked up at the sky as he pulled up a piece of paper he had been keeping in his pocket.

"Father told me to use this if we were ever forced to fend for ourselves." Itachi said as he looked at the paper. "It looks like it's a summoning ritual for our family's demon."

"You mean the one that passed his sharingan to us along with this thirst for blood?" I asked.

"Yes." Itachi said. "Well, I guess now is a good a time as any."

"What do we need to do brother?" I asked.

"Since we both need his assistance we have to draw out the summoning circle with both of our blood." Itachi said as he stared at the paper. "Once it's done we just need to chant the words needed to summon him."

"Okay." I said. "Can I see the paper too brother?"

He showed me what was on the paper and pointed at the summoning circle.

"You can draw the easier part of the circle Sasuke." Itachi said with a smile. "I'll handle the harder part."

"How big should it be?" I asked him.

Instead of answering my question my brother grabbed some leaves and made a circle.

"Make it inside the circle of leaves." He told me. "Just make it as close to the image as possible ok?"

"Ok." I said.

I bit my finger and started to copy the image I saw on the paper as best as I could. The pain in my fingers from biting them kind of hurt but it was fine. I healed faster than other people. It's because of the blood that runs through the veins of my family.

I bet your wondering what the hell was up with my family huh? Well unfortunate reader that happened to find this story I'll explain to the best of my knowledge.

The story goes that a demon came up to a member of our family. He offered his eyes and the blood of a demon to the entire family if he signed a contract with him. Upon the agreement every descendant from that demon would be considered his. This meant that anyone born with a drop of the demon's blood in their veins was his "child" or "tool." He could put you into a binding contract should he need you or you may ask for his assistance if you summon him. At the time I never truly understood this.

"Alright." Itachi said when he finished his part. "I think it's finished."

"What are we supposed to chant?" I asked.

My brother told me the words. I didn't recognize them. They sounded like they belonged to a language that has been dead for a long time.

We stood inside the circle and started chanting the words in a trance like state. What was amazing was that the circle made from our blood started to glow a bright red. Not breaking the rhythm of the chant I kept my eyes on the circle. The light was glowing brighter and brighter and soon I had to close my eyes. We didn't stop the chanting until we heard a loud noise.

"I didn't expect two little boys to summon me." I heard a deep baritone voice say. "Though I can't say I'm surprised. You only call me when you need me."

I opened my eyes and I saw a man with hair that reminded me of a lion's mane. His eyes had the Sharingan pattern activated. He was definitely the demon that our family served. Despite standing inhumanly still there was a strange grace in his stance. He was handsome as well. He eyed us like a predator but he also seemed amused at the time. There was a sense of concern coming from him but it didn't seem to last long.

"Our family has been hunted down." My brother stated bluntly when the demon said nothing more. "They've been killed under fake names but were related to us. They drank blood and even had the sharingan. Our parents were just killed back in the woods. I'm pretty sure we're the last members of our family. This town is obsessed with flushing out demons."

"So they wound of hunting you all down then?" He asked a little angry. "How could it have come to this? Those humans shouldn't have been able to catch you all. You all had the means to survive these attacks. You're above them. Why should I intervene? Why did you not fight back?"

"You promised us safety should we ever need to call you!" Itachi yelled, I just silently watched as the two argued not really sure what to say. "That was what father had told us. I don't understand why we didn't fight back but what's done is done. I understand we need to repay you in some way. My brother and I are still young but we can still serve you if you can get us somewhere safe. I'm just asking for a home. Nothing else."

"Only thirteen years old and you're already willing to give yourself to me?" He asked mockingly.

My brother looked at the demon straight in the eyes. The demon smiled while brother scowled.

"Perhaps this was a mistake." Itachi said as he was about to destroy the circle. "He won't-"

"I'll help you only if you agree to my conditions." The demon said as he grabbed my brothers arm. "Though I doubt you'll like them."

"What are your conditions then?" He asked.

The demon let go of my brother and started to walk around us like a predator. I noticed the circle we had created had disappeared. I panicked a little but did my best to hide it.

"Do either of you understand what it truly means to serve a demon?" The demon asked as he circled us like a predator.

Neither of us answered. I thought Itachi would have understood but even he seemed a bit confused.

"If I take you under my protection then you both will belong to me." He told us. "What that means is if I ask you to do something then you do it. It also means that you will also be entertaining me."

"What do you mean by entertain!?" My brother asked a little frightened now.

Why was my older brother worried all of a sudden? Entertain only meant amuse him right I thought to myself. It couldn't be that bad.

"Well" The demon said as he stepped in front of my brother. "I think you have an idea of what I mean. It means if I want to see you fight then you do so. If I want to use you to satisfy my libido then I expect you to cooperate. If I tell you to win a race then you will do so. Understand now?"

He began to circle us again.

"What do we get in return for that?" My brother asked. "I want every detail."

"I'll give you a proper home." The demon said with a strange smile. "You'll have a roof over your head. You'll have food, clothes, water, shelter. Since you're both still children you'll even still go to school. I'll keep you safe from these hunters but I will be working on eradicating them at some point. They will not get away with harming my children. But for now I'll work on raising you boys to be decent fighters."

"How long will we get this 'protection?'" my brother asked, never letting his gaze leave the demon. "And why would we need to learn to fight?"

"For as long as you live." He said to us. "As long as you drink my blood you won't age. So you won't die from you body growing older. I also expect your help in destroying these humans who dared to harm my children."

"Big brother." I said, finally finding my voice. "I think this is the best option. We'll die out here if we don't accept. We can't hunt and can't buy anything with no money."

"I know Sasuke." Itachi said to me as he turned to the demon. "We accept the offer."

A scroll appeared before us.

"Both of you need to sign the contract." The demon stated. "It must be signed in blood."

Before I could even bite my thumb my brother snatched my hand as he read the paper in front of us. The demon seemed patient enough. He allowed my brother to read the paper as long as he wanted. When Itachi was done he let go of my hand and signed the contract first. He bit into his thumb and smeared blood on the paper. The blood turned into lettering and spelled out his full name. I did the same and smeared my own blood on the paper. My smeared blood formed my name as well. Finally the demon signed the same paper and his blood spelled out Madara Uchiha.

"Well now that we have the contract made why don't we get you boys home?" he asked as he held out his hands.

We took his hands, they were big and strong just like father's used to be. Looking at my brother I could see that he thought the same thing. The only real difference between the demon's hand and the hand of my father was that the hands of the demon felt colder.

**A/N: Your thoughts on this would be really helpful. Leave them in a review if you'd like. Thank you for taking the time to read. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Fighting and Coming Home

**A/N: So this chapter was a bit harder to write. I'm still not sure I'm entirely happy with it but it will do for now. I may or may not change it in the future. I hope you enjoy. Let's see -reads script- I own nothing except the plot of this story... blah blah blah... Oh you're still reading this? You know there's a story below right?**

The clashing of two blades have become a familiar sound to me for some time now. Ever since I was orphaned Madara has taught both Itachi and me how to use a sword. Though we both started at roughly the same time and had the same teacher we had different styles of fighting. Itachi perferred to be precise with his strikes and aim to kill immediately. I liked cutting up my opponent and letting them bleed out. Madara never out right compared us as we trained. He didn't stop with the swords though.

Madara then had us use guns in the skirmishes. It was dangerous but we could heal up a lot faster than others. For some reason Itachi didn't like guns. If I had to take a guess it was probably due to what happened to mom and dad. I didn't blame him but over time he was able to use one pretty well. The guns never bothered me as much. They were just another tool for me to use.

The clashing of the blades and the cuts they made on my flesh or my brother's flesh became so familiar. Soon it was what made life with Madara normal. It was almost like he was bonding with us in these moments. It was always a privilege if Madara himself joined in. It was his way of patting us on the back and showing his affection. Yes this demon did seem to have emotions though he denied this often and was very good at hiding this from others.

When he fought with us there were times where he seemed to be playing. It wasn't in an insulting matter. It was kind of affectionate. Kind of like how puppies or cats play with each other. Your still fighting but there was no real harshness in each punch.

This was how we bonded. Through fighting. It was the only time he showed us any emotion which was kind of sad but at the same time precious to me. Through these skirmishes I also realized that I liked the sight of blood dripping form my opponent. For what reason I can't exactly fathom but it did tend to distract me. Perhaps I was as sadistic as the demon.

"Itachi stop going easy on him." I heard Madara barked, awakening me from a daydream. "This hesitation isn't normal for you. Take advantage when he is distracted. Sasuke. Stop day dreaming and take advantage of you're brother's hesitation!"

Being brought out of my thoughts I realized I was skirmishing with Itachi. His movements were a bit slower. He was being kind and waiting for me to snap out of my daydream again. Moving a lot faster I managed to slash at his chest and arm before avoiding his attack.

"Itachi!" Madara yelled. "What did I tell you?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and began to move faster than I could even track. It was like he was teleporting. His strikes were hard and fast. Suddenly I knew I wasn't gonne be fast enough. The swords clashing in front of me were picking up speed but i knew soon I wouldn't be able to keep up. I was slowly losing track of my oponent's blade. Soon he would over power me.

My heartbeat started to quicken and I felt adrenaline in my veins. Everything slowed down but it did nothing to help. I couldn't make sense of the situation.

"Sasuke don't hesitate." Madara barked at me. "Even if you can't see his movements yet still counter. Don't slow down. He will get through your defenses if you do."

For a moment I could see Itachi's moves again. I could track everything. I could see everything. Staying close to him was dangerous. I backed off of him.

I pulled out my gun and took off the safety. Before I could fire there was a sharp pain in my hand and I let out a scream of pain. Itachi had cut my hand and thrown my gun who knows where. Before I could try and defend he kicked me in the chin and sent me to the ground.

When I hit the ground with a loud thud my brother pinned me and had his own pistol right at my head. I saw him take off the safety as he pressed it against my forehead. The wound on his arm dripped blood onto my face. I smiled a little. If I hadn't been daydreaming would I have won?

I closed my eyes when he put his finger on the trigger.

"Bang." I heard Itachi mutter.

The weight of his body was gone. Opening my eyes I saw that he was extending his hand to me. I gladly took it.

"Get up." Madara ordered. "Sasuke, look at me."

I turned my head towards Madara and he smiled.

"Looks like you finally got your sharingan." He said with a sense of pride. "Only a week after Itachi. Not bad. This doesn't excuse either of you from the fact that you weren't really fighting."

I said nothing as I began to look for my gun. Itachi pointed toward a certain area in the tall grass. As I walked over I smiled a little. Finally I had the same eyes s Itachi. The same eyes as madara.

"What did you expect?" Itachi asked. "We've been training for about the same time. He was bound to get them quickly. And when do we ever fight seriously anymore? Honestly we play more than we actually fight. "

"I told you if you can't use every means necassary to win then you will die." Madara countered. "I don't care if it feels like a game to either of you. Honorable fighting is how you get killed. If you see a weakness take advantage of it. Exploit it. If there is hesitation in your opponent then cut them down. No mercy."

"Still not easy to do." I muttered as I recovered my gun. "Even if we're ok with using such cheap tricks Itachi and I prefer a fair fight with each other. Besides. I'd rather not get kicked in the groin again. That was hell."

"Perhaps I should beat the concept into you two then." Madara stated. "Maybe that'll motivate you two."

I could feel the cut on my hand beginning to heal as I picked up my gun. I flipped off Madara as I stood up. I received a harsh smack on my head as a result.

"Both of you fight again." Madara stated. "No holding back and I mean it. Take advantage of each others weakness. Otherwise one of you may die in a fight. Whoever hesitates can sleep in the basement."

"Yes sir." Itachi and I said at the same time.

"Ready baby brother?" Itachi asked me as we bowed.

"Yes brother." I said as I got into my fighting stance.

This field we were in was in the middle of nowhere. Far away from any road or buildings. It was out in the country side. Perfect for us. How no one ever noticed us is beyond me. Perhaps it was protected with a barrier but I can't be sure. It didn't matter much to me. My brother and I stared each other down. His expression turned a bit colder. He was going to be serious. That means I can't let the flowing crimson catch my attention for too long.

"Fight!" Madara yelled, breaking the brief silence.

I drew my sword slightly faster than my brother and made the first cut that nearly hit his hand. He moved in time for only his finger to get grazed. My strike was just slightly off but it was enough to give me a slight advantage that I took.

I didn't give him time to try and draw his sword this time. I was going to take him down. I quickly slashed a large gash into his chest. He backed off and held his chest as he drew the pistol. I knew the safety was already off. I didn't duck. I jumped out of the way knowing he was aiming for my feet. He planned for this and got me in my leg. I yelped at the pain and was shocked when his knee collided with my cheek. I swung the sword at Itachi and narrowly missed his hand. He punched me in the gut almost as a punishment for missing.

The wound I had given him was nearly healed. Shit...

I elbowed him away from me and he backed off for a second before charging at me. Our swords clanged and sparked as we tried to get a hit on each other. Itachi's strikes were always precise. He was aiming for vitals meanwhile I was simply trying to break through his defenses. He started moving impossibly fast again knowing I couldn't keep up.

I used my sword as a shield just in time for Itachi's attack. But it I knew my blade would do little to nothing when he aimed the gun. Sheathing the sword I fired my gun at him. With his inhuman speed he charged me. Suddenly he was inches from my face. I felt a pain in my abdomen. Looking down I saw that his sword was going through me. There was a pain in my eyes...

I fired my gun into his abdomen a few times before dropping it.

"Damn you." Itachi muttered, I noticed he had sharingan activated. Bastard. "I didn't think you would have had the strength to do that."

"You and Madara both know that I tend to take my opponent down with me when I fall in battle." I muttered back to him. "I won't die gracefully. I will die kicking and screaming if it means I can drag someone with me."

He pulled his blade out of me. The shock from the new sudden pain caused me to collapse onto the ground. The wound on my stomach was deep. I could feel my life draining away as the blood poured. Slowly the pain in my eyes faded. The only pain left was the pain in my stomach.

"Well it looks like Sasuke gets to heal up first." Madara said as he walked toward me. "I didn't expect you two to suddenly change in a heartbeat."

Madara knelled next to me and rolled me onto my back. He supported the weight of my head as he bit into his wrist and brought the bleeding wound to my mouth. It was like he was feeding a baby it's bottle.

"For now drink only enough to close the wound." Madara told me soothingly. "You and Itachi will both get more blood once we're home. You'll need to get used to those eyes of yours from now on. I will show you how to use them properly."

The demon's blood tasted so perfect. It was somewhat sweet but it had a rich flavor as well. I was grateful when I felt my insides knitting back together much faster. Once the wound was completely close I took my mouth off his hand with some reluctance.

I watched as he walked over to Itachi who was now sitting down as he clutched at the bullet wounds. I wonder how badly he was injured.

I picked up my blade and pistol as I stood up. The look on Madara's face as he let Itachi drink from his wrist was that of a father lovingly feeding his child. A rare look on his face that I only see on him when he has to heal us.

"Drink enough to close the wound." Madara instructed my brother. "Once we're home you and Sasuke will drink more."

I saw Itachi's muscles and skin knit together as he drank Madara's blood. I went to pick up my brother's blade. I saw Madara pull his wrist away from Itachi and let go of him. He was a bit unsteady on his feet but he could walk at least. I handed him his sword.

"Let's head home now." Madara said as he lead the way. "I have some things I need to inform you about."

We both followed Madara as he walked. Itachi was to right. I was to his left. This is how we normally walked beside him. Itachi was oldest and therefore would always stand to Madara's right. As the youngest of us I had to always remain on Madara's left unless Itachi was not there. It was more of a matter of tradition than favoritism.

We followed him to the car and both climbed into the back seats.

"We'll be switching locations again." Madara stated as he turned on the engine of the car. "You guys are pretty caught up in academics for the most part but you will need to go to school again so you don't draw too much attention."

Our hometown named Konoha had grown in size. We haven't lived there in years but we were always pretty close. We watched as the town grew from a small town with buildings from our childhood into the big city that bore little to no resemblance to the place we once called home.

"So you'll be furthering your education again." Madara stated as he drove down the road. "Itachi you look a bit to old to be in high school now so you're starting up higher. You're gonna be heading to University. Sasuke your starting in high school as a Junior. No online classes."

"You don't normally allow this to happen." Itachi stated. "Normally you'd have us avoid going out in public. You'd just tell us what classes we need to take then leave us to our own devices."

"That's because you going back to school is going to double something else as well." Madara stated. "Not to mention someone let it lose that I had two boys who resembled me running around."

So someone knew Itachi and I existed. Would that be a problem?

I turned my head to the window to see what city or town we were heading to.

The next road sign was coming up. What I read shocked me. Welcome to Konoha City...

"Why are you bringing us back there!?" I asked "Did you forget that this place is filled with superstitious fuckers who will murder anyone who seems like they might not be human!"

"That's exactly why we're going there now." Madara stated. "Their still superstitious as hell but they won't murder anyone until they know they're not normal humans. They've been targeting demons lately and I can't just sit back at watch that happen. I want to eradicate them. I'm hoping you two could figure a few things out for me."

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered.

"Don't either of you want revenge for your parents that they murdered?" Madara asked.

"We killed and murdered their own." Itachi stated. "It was bound to catch up to us."

"But they killed our parents under false pretenses and called them withces!" I yelled. "They lied and were allowed to murder them. If they were going to kill at the very least. They could have been fucking honest about it!"

There was silence in the car now. Madara looked at me from the rear view mirror. I could only see his eyes but it looked like he might be smiling.

"That was what I had been thinking." Madara said in amusement. "You both agreed to do as I said as long as I kept you safe. I will keep my promise to you and keep you out of harm's way. I won't let you get killed."

"As long as you can make sure we live then it's fine." Itachi stated. "So you want us to do what exactly?"

"You'll be using the last name Uchiha still. It'll draw some attention but it shouldn't endanger you." Madara said as he drove through the crowded city. "I want you to get to know your class mates a little. If one of them seems like they know the demon hunters get 'attached to them. Then let slip a sob story about how a demon devastated your family. Agree on the same story. See how they react. Then report to me when you can."

Are you only trusting us with this?" Itachi asked.

"No." Madara stated. "Some other colleagues of mine will be helping. You will meet them when I don't have them all running around the city."

"Alright." Itachi stated.

I looked out the window. We were in the school district it looked like. It looked like classes had just ended. There was a crowd of high school students leaving. Among the crowd a flash of pink caught my attention.

A girl with pale pink hair and sea green eyes was among the students. She seemed to have sensed my gaze because she looked in my direction. I was glad the window was tinted darkly.

She had a very nice waist and for some reason I couldn't quite fathom in that moment I wanted her. Perhaps it was the lust that came with the blood I drank but as the car drove farther from her my eyes wouldn't leave hers until we turned a corner and she was out of my sight.

Confused of my own actions I decided to just rest, hoping to clear my head. I closed my eyes and hoped to sleep just a few minutes. Just enough.. To think rationally... Sea green is a nice color isn't it?

**A/N: Yes Sasuke. Sea green is a nice color. :3 Liked the chapter or had any issues with it? Leave our thoughts in a review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: Plans, Blood, and The Girl

**A/N: Ok so this chapter got reworked a lot. xD I had one version of this chapter but it seemed like it was something for later so I scrapped that one and started fresh. The result is this new version. Hope it's not to disturbing or anything. Remember this story is not for the faint of heart. I do not own Naruto. Bla bla bla.**

I heard my someone softly speaking my name which slowly brought me out of my dreamless sleep. How long was I asleep? Opening my eyes I could see my brother to my right. He smiled when I woke up.

"We're almost home." He stated simply.

I sat up straight and took a look at the neighborhood we were in. It was obviously a richer neighborhood. The people who resided here most likely had very big pay checks. The houses were pretty big. They were on big plots of land. They took up quite some space and some even were two stories high. Madara sure loved his luxuries.

Not that I could blame him. Living with him meant our own rooms, our own beds, any clothes we could want, any food we craved, and a decent amount of space. When technology started to advance we even got computers, gaming systems, and cell phones. Yes we were spoiled and I never dared to complain. I've seen enough homeless adults and children to be more than grateful for what Madara provided us with.

How Madara acquired the wealth which allowed him, and in turn my brother and me, to live like this? Well that answer was a huge mystery to me until about twenty years ago. He explained that in the beginning he ran brothels for humans and demons alike. Then later changed to gentleman's club; strip clubs basically. The ground floor was where the women and men danced. Yes men to. Not surprising since Madara mentioned on MANY occasions that the gender of whoever sated his lust did not matter as long as their looks were appealing to him. His gentleman's clubs always had a "basement area" where he catered to a demon's lust. Either with dances or actual sex. He eventually started running bars, night clubs, and dance clubs.

Each one had the basement area converted into a meeting ground for the demonic customers. Although his service wasn't limited to demons. Damned children (what Itachi and I ar called by the demons) were welcomed. So were witches (people who practiced black magic, Madara detested white witches), children of the moon (werewolves), and many more creatures you probably heard in one fairy tale or another.

This is what basically allowed him to gain so much wealth. It generated more than enough revenue to keep us all living in luxury. His reach was not in just one town or city either. It reached multiple cities and even other provinces (places like the wind or lightning country) where he had "colleagues" running things. Every city or town we stayed in had at least one of his businesses there. Which meant his name was well known. Well at least in the Fire Country. Up until now no one knew that we were even tied to Madara in any way. We had been hidden away for about thirty five years.

Although with us being more active and having some freedom it was bound to happen.

Madara pulled up in the driveway of one of the largest homes in the neighborhood. Not surprise there.

Once we entered the smell of food reached my nose and I quickly made my way toward the source of the scent. Following my nose wasn't that hard. The dining room table wasn't too far from the living room.

There I saw two hot plates of food in front of empty chairs. There was a couple quietly chatting to each other. A womenl with blue hair tied in a bun with bright amber eyes. Her bottom lip was pierced. She was folding paper as she talked to the man next to her. He had orange hair and lavender eyes with a strange ripple pattern in them. His hair was short and spiky and he had many piercings on his face. They were Konan and Pain. They helped take care of Itachi and me when we were younger.

They both looked up as I approached.

"Welcome home you three." Konan said sweetly.

"Welcome back young lords and Master." Pain said respectfully with a slight smile.

"Thank you." I told them as I sat down in front of one of the plates; unaware that Itachi was the only one who followed me into the dining room. "You know you don't have to be so formal."

"In my presence the do." I heard Madara say from the living room. "You two explain to them what's going on. I have business to attend to."

We heard him close the front door.

"Now you can be less formal." Itachi said as he sat next to me.

Pain seemed to relax a lot while Konan simply smiled again before going back to work on her flower. Konan must have cooked us a the food while we tried to kill each other. I was grateful that she was so caring in that moment cause I was starving. The training we endured always tended to exhaust us.

The meal consisted of grilled chicken breast topped with a very tomato heavy sauce and some cheese. There was some pasta onto the side but not a lot. Again I was grateful that Konan remembered that I loved tomatoes.

When we had first met these two a long time ago they hated the idea of baby sittiing but somehow Konan said that she and Pain grew fond of us. If Madara was the father of our family then Konan and Pain were like the very caring aunt and uncle. It was no secret that the two loved each other. I've walked in on some of their more.. Er.. Intimate moments. They raised us when Madara had to take care of his own business.

"What's it like being home again?" Pain asked.

"Home is wherever we're safe." I responded. "Which is with you two and Madara. So we're always home."

"I meant to say home town." He told me.

"This place will always put me on edge." I muttered.

I felt my brother pat my back. I looked at him for a brief second before finishing the plate of food in front of me. I was kind of curious as to what Madara actually intended doing here.

This wouldn't be the first time we would fight the Hunters and their special Anbu division. Most of the time we just cut them down and then they were out of our hair. No time to send a report. But Konoha had become their headquarters. This place was probably crawling with them.

"Demons have been stirring trouble here again." Konan informed us once our plates no longer had any food on them. "They're not happy with seeing their businesses, children, and pawns being taken down by them. Madara wants to take advantage of the chaos and take down as many of the leaders as possible before leaving again. It will cripple them greatly."

"The problem is getting close enough to these leaders." Pain continued. "That's where you two will come in. Even if they figure out that you're damned children they won't kill you. They'll try and convince you to help them kill the demon and 'save' you from going to hell."

"So Madara wants us to actually join The Hunters?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"No." Konan said, she looked worried now. "You only need to get close enough to one of their members. We know one of the current leaders has a daughter who is sixteen so..."

I didn't need to hear the rest. I grabbed mine and my brother's plate and took them to the kitchen quickly. So that was his idea. Get close to one of them and then stab them in the back. I felt one of my sadistic smiles pulling at my lips as the idea went through my head. I know these smiles that reminded them so much of Madara did tend to scare them because it meant I was going to be itching for bloodshed but I was eerily calm this time. My hands were shaking a little like they normally did when I was in this kind of mood.

What Madara said in the car came to my mind. Tell a story that would make them pity me? I could think up of a believable tale right? Use it to see their leader and gain their trust. If it was a pretty girl I could mess around with her at night as well. I can't remember the last time I took a pretty flower to my bed. And then once she... Wait why did I assume it would be a girl? I might have to earn a boy's trust.

Well that wouldn't change much. Just means no fooling around in my bed. But once their trust was in my hands I'll kill whichever leader they let me near. If i should befriend a boy then I'll simply bleed him out and drink his blood till he died. If it was a girl though what would I do? Hmm...

"Sasuke?" I heard Itachi say.

Suddenly my cruel and sadistic thoughts were gone.

"Sorry." I said as I made my way back to the table. "What else did you have to say Konan?"

"Well we know for sure that the daughters of one their leaders attends the school Madara is sending you to." Konan stated. "Get her to take you near their leaders and we can wreck havoc. There is a rumor that the University Itachi will be attending recruits for The Hunters as well. It doesn't matter which one of you gets us close to them as long as we can in the end cripple them."

I small beep came from Pain. He looked at his cell phone and then at us.

"Madara won't return until tonight." He explained. "He'll let you both drink tonight or tomorrow in the morning if you fall asleep."

"You will be meeting the rest of Madara's group at some point." Konan told us. "But that will have to wait until things have calmed down."

She said nothing more. I watched as Pain held the flower Konan had made in his hands. Then he lovingly placed it in her hair.

"Well if that's all I'm needed for then I'm off to my room." I informed them.

"Go upstairs." Konan told. "It's the first room on the left."

Once upstairs I occupied myself with some of the few distractions available to me. For a while I watched television but that could only my attention for so long before I started playing video games. It was so easy to get lost in some of these games if the story line was good or if the game play was just addictive. Right now I needed an alternative to my sadistic desires because I could feel them rising again.

So I chose a game from the Grand Theft Auto franchise and went on a killing spree. It wasn't nearly as great as the actual thing but it would do for now. So I took joy in slaughtering the civilians with chain saws and gunning down the police when they came after me. The game held my attention for hours.

I was so engrossed by what was happening on the screen I never even noticed that Madara had entered the room and basically watched me get off on virtual murder. I only noticed him when he put his hand on my shoulder. I swear if I didn't have the reflex to turn around defensively I would jumped right into the ceiling.

"Someone's sadistic side is out of control again." He simply stated with a bit of a smile.

Before I could answer or respond he had me in his lap like a young child and simply held his wrist to me. It was an invitation to drink his blood. I gladly bit into him; I didn't want to think about what he just witnessed.

The taste of his blood was delicious. It was at the perfect level of sweetness for me and I always craved it more and more. His wounds just wouldn't bleed fast enough sometimes which lead to me biting him multiple times.

"You're always a little greedy one aren't you Sasuke?" Madara said as he held me, he sounded as if he was a little breathless. "It's fine this time. You and your brother have been improving well again. Drink all you want my youngest."

I gladly did as he told me and drank and drank until my thirst was more than satisfied. I felt a statisfied. Once I finally released his wrist I was tired. Without a word from me he laid me onto my bed. My eyes were already closed.

"The day I met you boys." I heard him mutter. "I knew you would be more sadistic than Itachi. You were scared that day but there was a fire in your eyes that showed your anger. You wanted more than protection. You wanted to fight."  
I felt his hand on my head.

"You won't start school until Monday so you have another two days before studying begins." He told me, so he knew I wasn't asleep. "They informed me that you can pick up your books tomorrow at Saturday school. Someone will show you around the campus. Itachi will take you. For now rest easy. You will have allies at school but be wary of your enemies."

I only nodded as I felt him pull my blankets over me. The tired feeling I got soon had be falling asleep much faster than normal. He might be using one of his spells on me but I didn't care. I would need my rest for tomorrow right?

I let my mind fade away to nothingness. I wonder if I'll get to see those green eyes up close..?

The following morning I woke up late. I had forgotten to set my alarm before getting distracted by the video game and Madara. I quickly pulled on my shirt and grabbed my backpack. Going to school on Saturday just shouldn't be a concept that existed. Yet it did.

Running downstairs I made my way to the table and grabbed a slice of bread as Konan scolded me while Pain ushered me out the door since Itachi was waiting in the car.

He laughed when he saw me holding the bread slice in my mouth like a dog as I buckled my self in.

It's bad enough Saturday school exists but do they have to make it start at the same time as regular school to? I mean that's just adding insult to injury.

"So Madara said they were gonna have the principle's daughter show you around." Itachi told me as he drove. "Madara thinks the principle and her daughter are the ones you want to get close to so be nice alright."

"Don't be an asshole." I told him. "Got it."

He rolled his eyes as he continued to drive. I was uninterested in the scenery until I remembered that i had seen this road before. It was the high school we passed by yesterday. That meant that girl would be here! Wait... Why am I excited? For all I know she could be a moron, whore, or something that would just cause me problems. Now really wasn't the time for my libido to act up.

As Itachi pulled students were getting dropped off by their parents. Near the gate I saw the same green eyes that captivated me earlier.

"I'll be nearby." Itachi told me. "Call me when you're ready to leave."

I nodded my head and walked toward the front gate. She wore a pleasant smile on her face as she greeted me.

"Hi there." She told me. "You must be Sasuke Uchiha. I"m Sakura Senju, the principle's daughter."

Things might have just gotten a little more interesting.

**A/N: Hey you finally got to speak Sakura. :D Sasuke you behave yourself. :P Liked something why not tell me in a review? Didn't like something? Speak your mind and give me your critique in a review. Thank you to all who reviewed. I hope you all stick around for this story. I think it might end up being longish. XD**

** Quick Edit: A majority of the time it's only me that edits these pages. I don't normally see my mistakes. Thank you TheGnRFangirl for pming about the mistakes. ^^;**


	4. Chapter 3: Those Green Eyes

**A/N: Man. Remember how I mentioned the other chapter got re-workd? Well the reason for that was because I had an idea for something that happens later on but I realized that I still had to build up to that. xD What can you do though? I'm a bit of a derp. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

"So are you the one who is going to show me around the school after I get my books?" I asked her.

"That's right." She said with a pleasant smile.

"So did mommy or daddy ask you to do this?" I asked her teasingly. "Or do you just like making them happy?"

"Very funny." She told me looking mildly annoyed. "It's more or less an excuse to get out of attending Saturday school while making up for my absences."

So she wasn't a complete goody little two shows. That was actually nice to know. Maybe this place won't be so boring after all. Well dealing with these damn hunters was never boring.

If she was one of them then I better keep my guard up around her. The last thing I need is to get scolded by Madara and Itachi about falling into a trap.

She handed me what looked like my class schedule.

You know there was someone else I knew who had green eyes. I know it was a guy but who was he again? I can't remember his name or where exactly had I seen that color before?

"It looks like you have identical classes to me." She told me as others passed us by. "Which makes it easier to show you around. Let's get your books first. Come on."

She took the lead and walked into the school. I followed after her. I noticed a lot of people were staring at me. As much as I adored the attention (yes folks, that is sarcasm) these kids were really starting to annoy me.

"People here don't seem to know their manners." I said somewhat loudly.

It was kind of funny watching a bunch heads turn away. Some made it painfully obvious that they were watching. A few here and there pretended not to know what I was talking about before going back to what they were doing.

"Well you're kind of a mini celebrity here now." Sakura said to me. "No one thought Madara's son was going to attend a public school."

"I don't like private schools." I told her. "I hate wearing their lame ass uniform."

She laughed at the comment.

"Everyone here has heard of your father nick named the king of the night life." She told me. "He owns the most successful night time businesses in the city. He even opened up a club where high school students can get in with their school IDs."

I wonder how she would react if she knew that those clubs were only opened to cater to damned children who still looked underage but needed their "desires" to be satisfied.. Well she probably wouldn't understand much of that though.

I guess the highschool student club was what made him popular among these kids. Still... It was kind of unsettling that they knew him. Now I wish Madara wasn't calling Itachi and I his children.

"You must be either a hard worker or really smart to be able to take most of these AP classes." She said as we walked.

"It's not that I'm smart." I told her. "I've just had a lot free time throughout my life. I studied a lot because I didn't want to goof off all the time."

And I've been going in and out of school for the last three decades so I had a fairly good idea of what teachers taught anyway. But she didn't need to know that now.

"Alright we're at the library." She told me as we stopped in front of a building in the middle of the campus. "During Saturday school sessions there's normally tutoring here. Today I think is english tutoring. Some of the classrooms are opened for students just catching up on late work."

I opened the door for her and let her walk in first. She was leading me around the campus so I might as well be a little polite. Those green eyes... No that shade wasn't what I was remembering. I know I saw a darker shade of green before in someone that I met. I know it wasn't an ally.

"Never thought I'd see the day when billboard brow would need English tutoring." I heard a slightly obnoxious female voice say.

"And it still hasn't come pig." Sakura retorted playfully. "I'm showing the new kid around campus. We're here for his books."

Right after the door were these things that reminded me of metal detectors. I guess they made sure no one was dumb enough to steal books. Inside there were a few tables, desks, and comfy sofas hidden among the bookshelves. The girl who called Sakura "billboard brow" stood up from one of the tables.

She was a girl about Sakura's hieght and had long white blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had her hair tied into a ponytail. She had pretty decent cleavage and she kind of swayed her hips a little as she walked. Something told me she might not be a virgin... I need to be less horrible.

"No way this is Sasuke?" She asked as she walked up to me.

I held out my hand and she gladly shook it.

"Hello erm..." I said unaware of her name.

"Ino Yamanaka." She said with a smile and a wink, I think she's hitting on me.

"Nice you meet Ino." I told her.

She kind of giggled when I said her name. Honestly can I just not be nice for like 5 seconds? It was obvious she was checking me out and I noticed her eyes stopped for a few seconds on my lower regions. As much as I liked the attention I was supposed to "play nice" with them. She seemed like the kind of girl I might enjoy playing with if I was allowed to do what I pleased...

What in the actual fuck is wrong with me!? Honestly I shouldn't be drinking that demons blood in large quantities. I swear the darker sides of me tended to take over whenever I did. I was supposed to be getting on Sakura's good side. Not scoring a night with her friend.

"You should get back to tutoring Ino" Sakura told her. "Last thing you need is another bad grade."

"I'm going." She said as she wrote started writing on a piece of paper. "Here Sasuke. It's my number."

She handed me said paper and walked away.

"Should I even be keeping this?" I asked her playfully.

"Oh come on Ino doesn't bite." She said as she walked forward. "Wait near the couches. The textbooks are in the back."

She disappeared to the left. There was a a woman at the front desk keeping an eye on the students. I gladly took a seat on the one empty sofa in the front. Some people turned to stare for a second but quickly went back to their assignments.

The air chilled for a second as I sat there and thought about how this couldn't have been more perfect. This chill was something a normal human could feel. It was the chill you get when your near a damned child. The question was could I trust this one?

"Sup newbie." I heard a kind of scratchy voice say to me.

Someone sat next to me.

Another blonde was near me... Ok why am I attracting blondes only now!?

"The names Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he extended his hand.

"Names Sasuke." I told him shaking his hand.

"So where'd you come from?" He asked, he seemed like an innocent dope so where did the chill come from?

"Hell." I told him.

He found that funny and began to laugh. There was still a slight chill. He really was a damned child. Was he someone I could trust though?

The chill definitely came form him. I could feel that. But was he a threat or not? And why did he seem so different? Most damned children didn't look so optimistic. Was he still young?

"Naruto don't tell me you've already started to annoy Sasuke." Sakura said; she knows him... Yeah Naruto is a threat for the time being.

She had all of the text books in her hands. I got off the couch and took the books from her. She handed them over and I realized that these all weighed a lot. She wasn't showing any strain and didn't seem like she was even feeling their weight. Well Sakura you really are interesting. Something tells me you'd be a bit of a challenge in battle.

"Oh come on I was just teasing him." He told her.

"Get back to studying." She told him. "At this rate you'll be held back a year you goof."

"Alright." He said a bit reluctantly."See you around Sasuke."

He disappeared into the bookshelves like the girl before. I walked up to check out the books and woman smiled at me.

"Welcome to Konoha." She told me with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you miss." I muttered as she handed me the books.

She didn't try to talk to me. She just silently gave me the books so I could put them in the backpack I had been smart enough to bring.

"Thanks Shizune." Sakura said as she grabbed my hand. "Come on Sasuke let's show you around."

Her hand had a warmth to it. Kind of like Konan's but it was a softer kind of warmth. It reminded me of mo- no... Now was not the time to have stupid thoughts.

"Your classes will be in the A, B, and D buildings." Sakura explained to me.

She kindly pointed them out for me.

"Most of these classes are on the ground floor." She explained to me. "The Pre-Calculus class is on the second floor of the D building. Looks like you filled out the P.E. Requirments so you won't ever have to head over to the lockers unless you want to get into one of the sports teams."

You mean stay afterschool with a bunch kids? No thank you. Madara's training schedule was all I needed thank you very much.

I nodded every once in a while to let her know I was still paying attention.

"That building to the left is the cafeteria." She told me. "There's plenty of room to eat inside but we're all welcomed to sit and eat outside. Let me show you one of the best spots to eat."

She pulled me away from the buildings and other students. That warmth from her hand started to increase a bit. I don't remember ever getting this kind of warmth from other people. What made her so damn special?

The area she took me to was a grassy area behind one of the buildings. There were a few trees here that offered shade from the sun. It was a nice place to kind of just sit and forget. I liked areas like this.

"My friends and I eat here." She told me. "Naruto and Ino are included in that list. You'll have the same lunch as us. You're welcomed to join us."

She looked at me with that kind smile. Her beautiful green eyes showed genuine kindness in them... Just like that hunter a few years back. That's why the green eyes were familiar They reminded me of that woman from the hunters and her husband. She showed both my brother and me kindness when her husband brought us into his home. She wasn't as clear in my mind as her husband though. I remember blonde hair and green eyes that showed nothing but concern for the two boys that were injured.

_Her husband was someone we had been tracking for some time ten years ago. He was a rising member within The Hunter's Organization. Because of this he was constantly moving. Once we had him pinned in Tanzaku Town (a bit too close to Konoha in my opinion) we came up to him looking injured. When we muttered the word "demon" his eyes had opened wide in a panic. He took us to his home where his wife would tend to our injuries while we told him our false tale._

_That day is so clear now. His wife had entered the room as I kept forcing myself to shivering false fear. When they sat in front of us we sliced their necks in seconds. Itachi and I were both laughing at their expressions because in that moment they knew what we were but could do nothing to stop them. Being kind that night we killed swiftly. Then there was the sound of a crying baby._

_Shocked we went towards the source and were shocked to see a pink haired baby girl..._

_That shade of green Sakura's eyes were had matched the baby's..._

"Sasuke?" She reached for me and I only recoiled from her.

The memory still clear in my mind but no date matched it.

"_Brother, what would they have done to us if they caught us?" I had asked Itachi that day._

_"Either killed us or had us fight on their side." He responded. "What are you planning for this girl?"_

_"Think she'd grow up to be a beautiful flower?" I asked, my mind had been clouded by lust that night._

_"Perhaps." Itachi had told me. "You want her?"_

_The baby in crib flashed me a smile. Most children her age could sense the chill of damned children. Somehow she didn't cry in our presence. Only smiled and made little cooing noises. She held her hands in the air. I gladly picked up the girl from the crib. Pain and Konan wouldn't be happy if I brought a child home. They would be the ones taking care of her since I had no idea how to raise a kid. Madara wouldn't accept that though. He'd want her dead._

_I didn't want to let this child go._

_"You can mark her you know." Itachi told me. "We can come after her when she's older."_

_"Can we keep this between us brother?" I asked as I rocked the baby in my arms, she laughed. "I promise I'll tell Madara everything once we come back for her."_

_"Of course Sasuke." He said. "Just hurry up. The Hunters can look after her for the time being. They'll come once they get no report from her parents."_

_I remember nodding before leaving a small scratch on the baby in my arms. I used a spell on the baby girl that night. It would bind her to me. So if I ever sought her out once she was older I would be able to locate her. In truth we were supposed to kill everyone, yes even their children but I wanted that hunter's daughter. Because when I picked her up she smiled and giggled at me. She did not fear me like other children did._

_What the binding spell did was carve the scent of her blood into my mind so I could never forget it. I would also be able to tell if she was alive or not. If her life is ever threatened I would know. _

That baby was Sakura wasn't it? Well she did grow into a beauty didn't she.

Oh yes the hunters were never boring.

"Sasuke?" I heard again.

"Sorry what?" I asked, where was I again?

"Do you not like being in the grass?" She asked teasingly, there was some concern in her eyes.

"Sorry about that it's just.." I needed a good lie dammit. "Last time I was in a park or any grassy area was with my mother. She's not... Around anymore."

She only nodded her understanding.

"That's about all there is to this school." She told me. "Since you're not here for tutoring or late work you can leave right now if you want to."

"You said you were doing this to get out of actually doing satruday school right?" I asked her as I texted Itachi to come get me.

"Yeah." She told me. "I'm heading home."

"Want a ride?" I asked. "Least I can do since you've been kind to me."

"Um." She was blushing now. "If it's not too much of a bother."

"No trouble at all." I told her.

Another text to Itachi informing him that Sakura was getting a ride from us.

We started walking back towards the entrance of the school. There at the entrance was a woman in a gray kimono style blouse with no sleeves, a large bluish gray obi, and pants that matched the obi. She had open toed high heeled sandals with straps. Her hair was long straight and even framed her face. Her eyes were a pleasant brown color.

"I can assume that Sakura showed you around the school." She asked as we approached.

"Yes she has." I told the woman, she had an air of authority around her. "She showed me not only to the library but also the buildings where my classes will be."

"That is great to hear." She held out her hand. "I am Tsunade Senju, the principle of this school. I hope your stay here in Konoha will be pleasant."

"Thank you Tsunade." I said with a small bow. "Sakura mentioned she was only here to escort me around the school. If it's alright with you, I'd like to offer her a ride home."

"That's fine." Tsunade told me. "At least she won't be taking the public bus."

"Well I couldn't allow a friend to walk home after they've been so kind to me."

Tsunade smiled at my statement. She seemed to trust me for now but I could see she was watching me closely. I walked outside of the front gate with Sakura and was glad to finally be out of there. My stomach growled a little as we walked out.

A late breakfast sounded good right about now. Itachi was already waiting for us. HE had a smile on his face for once. Neither of us tended to smile. I guess he was trying to appear nice for Sakura's sake.

"Hey there you to." He said as we approached.

"Sakura this is my older brother Itachi." I told her. "Itachi meet sakura. She showed me around the school."

They exchanged greetings. I noticed Itachi was watching Sakura closely for a few seconds before his eyes widened. Then he looked at as if to ask "Is it her?" I nodded my reponse as I opened the back seat of the car.

"Alright let's get you two home." Itachi said as he made his way back to the driver's side of the car.

I wish I could take her home right now but I needed her for something else at the moment. I can't believe the child I let live was going to play a huge role in our plans.

**A/N: *dramatic music* Sasuke and Sakura are connected what an amazing and not so original shock. :O Ok all joking aside, whether you liked or hated the chapter leave your thoughts in a review. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Demon's Propsal

**A/N: -comes out from hiding- Been a while since I upated huh? well umm.. how to explain. Well I kept procrastinating because I wanted to play video games and go out with friends. Yeah I decided to pretend I had a life. LOL. Anyway, this one also took me some time to work out. Um.. I know how I want to end this story but what happens in between is still kind of in the works... ^^;;; Kind of making most of this up as I go along with barely some planning. I also wanted to take the time to thank the few reviewers I have. You guys are awesome. Minor questions such as how much time has passed or how messed up Madara is help me think of how to fill those plot holes. So thank you to Strawberrys000, Lyndseydan, Kiraki13, SMILE, TheGnRFangirl, and dino. Thanks for taking the time to review. I'm dedicating this chapter and the next to you six. Now onto the story~**

"So where do you live?" Itachi asked from the driver's seat.

Both Sakura and I were in the back seat quietly chatting.

"I live in Kage's Avenue." Sakura informed Itachi. "That's in the northern residential area of the city."

"That's convenient." Itachi told her. "We live there as well."

"My mother inherited her grandfather's home." Sakura informed Itachi. "It was a pretty big place. It's been renovated recently."

It could be believableI guess. The Senju family were pretty wealthy if I remember correctly. They were also the ones who intiated the damn witch hunts so long ago. I believe they also started the hunter's group. Bastards.

"I'm not surpised." Sakura said with a smile. "Your father must make a lot of money with his businesses."

"So you're familiar with the 'King of The Night Life?'" Itachi asked her.

"Sort of." She explained. "He's pretty famous here because I heard a while ago that people thought he was crazy for trying to make a big franchise out of his gentleman's club but he made it happen."

"I guess I should have expected as much." Itachi muttered. "Father likes proving people wrong in his own way."

Sakura looked out the window and I noticed her staring in a certain direction. Looking out through her window I saw what caught her attention. It was the sharingan dance club. That was the name of the clubs where high school students could get in. Normally that was where Madara would have me waiting around for him when he thought he would need me during the nights.

The clubs were open during weekdays but opened pretty early and closed early as well. 6pm was when the doors would be opened but the club would soon close at 10pm so no parents would complain that their child was off partying at Madara's place. Friday and Saturady nights the place was opened until 11pm to minors and 12pm for anyone who was eighteen or nineteen years of age and still attending highschool.

"You ever been there?" I asked her.

"A couple of times with friends." She informed me. "That's where I met Naruto and Sai. Sai is Ino's current boyfriend. You might get along with him more than with Naruto."

That was interesting. So she hasn't known him that long. He's still a damn threat unless proven otherwise. Same thing with that Sai guy if I ever meet him.

"Naruto is alright." I told her. "Bit of a dope but he seems ok."

"That's good to hear." She said with a smile. "I'm glad I got to show you around school Sasuke."

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"I got to know first hand you weren't a a snobby and spoiled brat." She said laughing.

"Hn." I responded as I chuckled a little.

Sensing somoene staring at me I looked at the rearview mirror. Sure enough Itachi was looking right at me. He seemed unsure of something and I could easily get what was plaguing his mind. Was Sakura really the baby I had spared and marked so long ago? My first counter would be how many people had naturally pink hair but I couldn't really say anything out loud with Sakura in the car.

The only way to test that would be to activate the tracker spell but it would come with a consequence. Because of how were linked to Madara he would sense her as well. Itachi would feel the spell activated but wouldn't be able to sense her. I also found out years later that Madara could also sense when the spell was being used by one of us. I have no idea if he is aware that I have someone marked right now but he will if I test the spell.

"My brother didn't hurt anyone's feelings right?" Itachi asked jokingly. "He doesn't normally play nice with others."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke was pretty nice to Ino and Naruto. Those two can be a bit annoying sometimes."

"Well father will be happy to hear that."

"Did you have trouble getting along with people Sasuke?" Sakura asked, she seemed concerned.

"Yes." I told her. "The second people find out about my father they start acting differently and it gets annoying. I hate people who are fake or liars."

"Father hates lies and secrets as well Sasuke." Itachi muttered.

Bastard...

He was talking about the whole tracker spell on the baby/Sakura thing. I reluctantly sighed under my breath and activated the spell. In a second I had her scent in my system. I could track her down like a blood hound if I wanted to. Her very presence was also stuck in my mind. It was like having a bright neon sign in the shape of an arrow pointing right at her saying "she's that way!"

I quickly deactivated the spell. I don't know for sure but Madara once mentioned that a human can learn to sense the spell making it a bit risky to use excessively.

"So did people figure out who was your father often?" Sakura asked.

"No." I told her. "The few who did changed and I basically stopped assciating myself with them. I didn't like that they started to treat me like I was some ticket to a free fancy meal."

She put her hand on my shoulder. I was confused by the gesture. I know it's supposed to be reassuring but the hell?

"That isn't gonna happen with me." She told me.

I looked her right in the eye. There was nothing that stated she was lying. SHe was being completely honest with those few simple words. Maybe that's why I spared her. As a baby she easily trusted me and Itachi when we found her. She didn't cry and quickly giggled in my arms. Maybe earning her trust would be easier than I thought.

"Aw." Itachi said from the driver's seat. "My baby brother made his first friend."

I felt the vein in my forehead starting to pop out of my head. Sakura giggled a little. I know this is supposed to be in good fun but did he have say BABY BROTHER!? I kicked the back of his seat and he just laughed. Sakura didn't seem phased by the action. She giggled again. If she wasn't here I would have kicked him harder.

"That's my home." Sakura said to my brother. "It's the one with the iron fence gate leading to the back yard."

She actually lived pretty damn close. Only three houses away.

"Thank you for the ride." Sakura said as she started to get out.

"May I walk you to the door?" I asked Sakura.

She blushed a little when she muttered a cute little yes. She was attracted to me wasn't she? That's a good sign but something was plaguing me in the back of my mind as I walked her to the door of her home. Would Madara allow her to live and if not was I going to be ok with that?

Sakura wasn't exactly a neccessity. I didn't need her near me to eat, drink, and breathe. But I hadn't thought of the little baby I spared until recently and it ached a little knowing I had left her behind and maybe almost forgot about her.

"Thank you Sasuke." She told me as she unlocked the door.

"The same to you Sakura." I told her. "Thank you for taking the time to show me around the school."

She flashed me a smile before she said good bye and closed the door. I walked back to the car and sat in the passenger seat next to my brother.

"Sakura and that baby are one and the same." I informed my brother.

"We had to be sure." Itachi told me as he drove the small distance home.

"Yes because so many people have naturally pink hair." I said sarcastically.

"Her father had dull pink hair." Itachi countered. "He could have had a sibling or cousin. That's all."

"If he did we would have had to track him down to you know."

"As much as I would love to continue this discussion we both have something bigger to worry about."

"Hn?" I asked.

"Madara."

Not only were we extremely close to home when I activated the spell but Madara had more than likely sensed and recognized it.

"Wait." I said as Itachi started to get out of the car. "How are you going to be in trouble?"

"I know who you used the spell on and never told Madara a thing." Itachi responded. "That's more than enough for Madar to want to punish me as well."

Walking up to the door I noticed the blinds were pulled over the windows and that you couldn't see inside the house. Those were the first signs of an angry demon in the house. The second sign was that I could sense his anger from outside. Great to know dear old dad was waiting to greet us.

Itachi entered the door first and I quickly followed behind him. As I closed the door I heard someone hit Itachi and turned around quickly only to be caught in Madara's grip.

"You know." Madara stated as he lifted me into the air by my neck. "When you first used the tracker spell a few years back and never activated it. I figured the person you had on your radar had died. Then I feel that very spell activate and sense this person not too far away and was even near BOTH of you. And judging by the way you reacted to the spell, you were testing to see if your mark was there."

At first he wasn't constricting my airaways at all but as he continued to talk his grip increased and soon I wasn't able to breathe. Now he was digging his nails into the flesh of my neck. My vision was starting to fog up.

"Madara please-" Itachi began only to get cut off.

"Silence." Madara demanded. "You will speak when I ask something of you."

He dropped me on the hard wooden floor of the living room. I took in several deep breaths and coughed a little.

"Now Sasuke." He said in a stern tone. "Explain everything from start to finish. You may keep quiet if you wish. I'll simply ask your brother for the information instead and give you a a harsher punishment then what I already have planned. If both of you howerver keep silent then I will simply force it out of one of you. If I have to resort to that then both of you will be in for hell. Is that understood?"

I nodded as my head in response. Itachi did the same.

I told Madara everything. I didn't want to beat around the bush. I didn't need to make this worse for myself or my brother. He didn't look happy when I mentioned I spared her when she was an infant. But he seemed interested when I told him that Sakura was now the daughter of Tsunade Senju most likely through adoption.

During the whole tale I had made my way to the couch where Itachi had seated himself. Madara remained standing and towered over us. Je was actually walking around us. Circling us like the day we met.

"Don't think for a second that just because this turned in our favor means either of you are off the hook." Madara told us. "I told you whatever you wanted I would give to you. If you wanted to keep that girl and raise her for whatever twisted little scheme you had in your head at time you SHOULD have asked me."

"You gave us orders to kill everyone!" I shouted at him. "Can you really blame me for wanting to keep her a secret!?"

"Good Point." Madara stated. "But do you still honestly think it was a good idea now that I found out?"

"Besides you didn't even make a garuntee that time." I told him. "You only said I SHOULD have asked you. You haven't mentioned what your answer was going to be."

"The answer would have most likely been no." He told me with a cruel smile.

I only glared at him.

"As for you Itachi." Madara said turning his gaze to Itachi, don't fucking ignore me when I'm pissed off at you. "The least you could have done was notify me of this. I could have acted like I knew nothing until Sasuke was ready to talk about it."

"Why does it now sound like I now have some weird disease!?" I asked.

I saw Itachi give a small chuckle at the comparison. Madara slapped him for the chuckle, he was mad. Well too damn bad so was I.

"Look the issue isn't the secret anymore." I stated. "My only concern now is if you will spare Sakura."

"Sasuke, give me one good reason why I should spare the daughter of any hunter?" Madara asked me.

"She's going to help us." I told him. "She's the one I need to get close to anyway. She may be a hunter's child which means she was raised to hate us but what if I could change how she thought?"

"I'm listening." Madara told me as I spoke.

"Let me get close to her." I explained. "Let me weave my little lie so I can find out about the hunters. As time progresses and she nearly exhausts her usefulness to this plan of yours I'll tell her what I am. I tell her about the lies the hunters came up to kill so many. If she defects from them will you spare her then?"

"No." Madara stated. "I wouldn't have much reason to spare her."

He began to walk away.

"Then tell me what will give you reason to spare her." I demanded as I stood up, now I was desperate.

All I could imagine was a baby being left at Madara's mercy. A baby born from his enemies. A child who would not be safe if the demon saw her as a threat.

"You really are infatuated with her." Madara said as he turned around amused. "She only giggled at you instead of cry when you picked her up when she was a baby. Is that all it takes to make you fall in love my boy?"

"Under what circumstances will you spare her?" I asked, Ignoring his question.

I was imagining the baby I had picked up. For some reason I imagined Madara killing an infant and it honestly hurt and scared me. For a second the hair color of the baby seemed off but I paid it no mind. It's just because of how panicked I was at this very moment.

He cupped my face in his hands and had me look at him.

"Get her to want to stay with you for all eternity." Madara told me in a husky voice, why was this scaring me? "Have her fall in love with you. So much so that the idea of only a single lifetime seems far too short for her to be with you."

His lips were now close to my own. His eyes were almost clouded by lust and hunger. I wasn't okay with this. I wanted to get out of his grip but the bond between us kept me in place. The magic of the contract kept me in my place and let him keep this really close proximity.

"Then tell her that she can stay with you forever if she merely makes a contract with me." He said in the same tone. "I will store her soul away the same way I have with Konan, Pain, and a few others."

I felt myself starting to fall to my knees. My legs weren't under my control anymore. Madara was willing me to get on my knees in front of him. He kept my head lifted up so i could see into his eyes with one hand

"Then bring her to me." He said as he towered over me. "Let her see the abuse both you and your brother endure when you anger me. The beatings you endure. The rape you go through when you've really crossed a line. Show her the monster both of you become when you kill people or drink my blood. If she can still say that she will still love and stay with you forever then and only then will I spare her."

Suddenly his foot connected with my head and I was being crushed into the floor.

"If she doesn't do ALL of that." Madara said in a cruel voice. "Then I won't hesitate to kill her and punish you for choosing such a pathetic human to obsess over."

He lifted his foot from my head and allowed me to stand up again.

"I understand." I said, did my voice shake a little?

"Good." Madara said in an almost fatherly tone. "As for your punishment for keeping this from me. That won't take place for a few days. Feel free to stress about it."

I didn't want to see Sakura dead.  
My brother pulled me into a hug and patted my back.

"We'll figure this all out." He told me. "I promise. For now let's go see if we can reheat the breakfast Konan cooked you earlier."

I nodded my head as I heard my stomach growl.

**A/N: Sorry for the uber long Author's not in the beginning... Remember if there was something you liked or dislilked you can leave your opinion in the review. Also, any questions can be pu into a review as well. It's the only way I'll know if I'm confusing you or not. xD Thank you all.**


	6. Chapter 5: First Day of School

**A/N: Ok so I have a little confession to make. I have cheated... on this story. Dx I told myself I would only work on ADSaTHD (this fic) when it was in progress and then DBD (Day By Day, my new story check it out when you can ;D) stepped in and got the limelight. ;_; I'm so ashamed. Ok.. so now that that's off my chest... Here's the next chapter. I'm not really proud of this one but I do hope you enjoy it.**

After Madara thouroughly made it clear that Itachi and I were to receive a punishment at some point during the week the rest of the weekend went on with nothing too exciting happening. We got a brief warning to stay away from the forest. Going near the trees we could hear the faint sounds of gun fire and death screams. Something was being hunted in the forest and it made me shudder.

Saturday was uneventful. Konan and Pain were worried about what Madara was planning since he seemed very angry. When they felt sure that Madara wasn't going to murder me or my brother they spent the day out while Itachi and I occupied our day off.

Sunday wasn't too different. We did practice our hand to hand combat in the basement which ran the length of our home. It gave us plenty of room to practice. I stopped sleeping at night though.

Sleep was not an actual necessity for me. It was only a luxury that I normally took full advantage of but in this city I couldn't relax. I know the hunters were crawling around this place. Hell for all I knew this very neighborhood was where most of them lived.

Thankfully the weekday came and I could momentarily forget about my paranoia for the time being. Never sleeping meant I got to eat breakfast this time around and wasn't rushing to the car like on Saturday morning. Itachi seemed happy to see me awake early in the morning for once. I'm not a morning person. I don't understand how everyone in the house could get up at stupid o' clock in the morning and be happy.

"Didn't actually expect you to be ready for your first day of school." Itachi told me as he drove towards the school.

"I'm not sleeping anymore." I told him bluntly.

He looked at me for a second before looking back to the road.

"We're safe." Itachi told me. "Father will make sure of that."

"I know but..." I responded. "THis place has me on edge. I want to leave here soon."

He ruffled my hair before he pulled up near the school campus.

"I'll come and pick you up ok." He told me. "I'll be done with my own classes by the time school gets out for you."

I nodded and stepped out of the car.

And of course everyone stared right at me. I just ignored them and walked through the school gates. There were more students here then during the Saturday school which was expected of course. It seemed like I still had some time before the first bell rang. Looking around I spotted Sakura very easily in the distance. I was glad her hair made it easy to spot her.

I walked up to her quickly and saw that she was with a group of others already. I saw the two blondes there. Ino and Naruto who both waved when they saw me approaching. At least there were some people i knew.

"Sup Bastard." Naruto said as I got within ear shot.

"Nothing much Moron." I retorted and he grinned.

"Way to greet him Naruto." Ino scolded.

I laughed a little.

"It's all good." I told her. "The dope is just messing around."

"We're practically best friends already." He said with a wide grin.

"I guess I didn't have to worry about Naruto annoying you too much." Sakura told me.

There were still others in the group I didn't recognize. They all just stared at me.

"Right Sasuke these are the rest of my friends." Sakura said. "The guy with the sketch book is Sai, the one with the eyebrows is Lee, Neji is the long haired 'prince', the shy one is Hinata, Tenten is the one playing with a small ball, the sleepy head is Shikamaru, the guy who looks like a raccoon is my cousin Gaara, Temari is his older sister, and Kankuro is his brother. Guys meet Sasuke. I showed him around the school and invited him to our spot."

"Wow and here I thought both Naruto and Ino were making up crud when they said they met you." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"I met them both." I told him. "Ino even gave me her number."

That Sai guy didn't look too pleased with that answer. He was supposed to be her boyfriend right? Well then I guess she's off limits for sure. He had the same chill as Naruto. Actually... So did Hinata and Neji. These four were all staring right at me. All of them except Naruto were on alert.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I told them. "I'm sure the blondes have already told you but my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"So why did Madara decide to send his youngest son to a public school?" Neji asked me, he was watching me way too closely.

"I told him if he put me in another private school I'd make sure to get zero percent in every class." I responded. "I hate the idea of a uniform. And home school didn't seem appealing either."

Some of them laughed at my answer. Why won't Neji stop fucking staring? A few people had a look on their faces that said they wanted to call me a brat. Well they could if they wanted to. The "insult" wouldn't really do much.

Before I could ask him anything the bell rang. Sakura took a hold of my wrist.

"We have first period together." She told me with a smile and lead the way.

"The pinkette is dangerous." Naruto muttered into my ear in an older language that only those with demond blood in their veins would understand as I passed him. "Watch your back."

"I'm an ally." Sai whispered as he walked passed me. "I'm with Naruto."

"There are eight hunters amongst us." Neji muttered as he followed us for a second. "They aren't fools but don't see you as dangerous yet. Don't slip up Uchiha."

"There are more people to meet." Hinata chimed in softly.

If I could have I would have stopped to stare at them. They had each muttered or whispered too quietly for any normal person to hear. How long have they survived in this city without getting caught? There were still humans with excellent hearing right? Did no one hear the strance words they muttered? I guess not if they're all alive.

Following Sakura I noticed at one point she let go of my hand and I immediately understood why. Guys looked jealous of me and the girls were glaring daggers at her. If any of them had a problem then they could say it to my face before I knocked their lights out.

Upon entering class Sakura let me know that we had nearly identical schedules. The only differences we had were third and fifth period. This school required computer literacy as a requirement to graduate. It just meant i had a computer class for third period. Fifth period was a creative writing class or something along those lines. That's what it said on the schedule at least.

I was happy knowing that Sakura was in most of my classes. A familiar face in unknown territory was always a comfort. She seemed happy to be near me as well. I did notice that she was observing me. Not in the same way her friend Ino did at the library. No Sakura was observing my actions. She was seeing if I did anything that wasn't normal. I had to be careful around this girl. I almost smiled to myself at the idea but kept my face blank as I worked on the assignment in front of me.

She was watching me very closely without making it super obvious actually. I don't think I've ever been near a hunter for too long so this wasn't something I was used to. I guess that's why Madara had us doing this? Did he suspect that we were being monitored?

This girl might be dangerous then. It might have to do with the tracker spell but I had no real way of knowing. First and Second period went by with a similar routine. The teacher would assign me to a seat (which happened to be next to Sakura) and the class would go on as usual. Then after class the teachers would inform me of what was going on in the class and blah blah blah.

Third period was the computer class I had been assigned to. It was a class on making power point presentations. How exciting...

Oddly enough the four who had whispered to me earlier today were all here. It was almost as if they had been waiting for me.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto called out to me. "Chair next to me is vacant. No seating chart."

Again, grateful that I had a few familiar faces I took the seat next to Naruto.

"How's the day gone so far?" Naruto asked in a low whisper.

"I should tell you this because?" I asked him, yeah I still don't trust him.

"If it helps, Sai and I have been here because of an order from your 'father'" He whispered.

Not really trusting the blonde I sent a quick text message to the demon.

"Right you have no idea how to log on." Neji said loudly.

He walked over to my seat and gave me instructions on how to log onto the computer. He quickly explained the current assignment and then left me to my own devices. I checked my phone to see if the response I got from Madara

Two of my classmates state that they're here under your oders. Can I trust them?

_Is one of them an idiot looking blonde. The other the kid who doesn't really know how to smile or A red haired girl with glasses?_

The two boys you just described fit the bill for the two next to me.

_Then yes. They're the Kyuubi's brats. They will call him Kurama but you don't really need to call him by name. He is only a subordinate and therefore beneath you. Same with the brats. There is a red haired girl who is tied to Kyuubi by blood as well. They are allies. Unless they give me a reason to kill them._

Understood.

"Fine you're clear." I muttered as I worked on the assignment. "Sakura is watching me like a hawk."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Sai muttered behind me. "She'll do that for a while until she's sure your not a threat. Give it a few days and she'll relax."

"What about you two Hyugas?" I muttered knowing they were near. "Why are you here?"

I was surprised when there was no tension in the air. So they had nothing to hide from me?

"We want to fight to." Neji whipsered to me. "We're waiting for a chance t strike."

"Might be a good idea to get on Madara's good side." I told him.

"We know." Hinata whispered shyly. "Perhaps if it's not an inconvenience you can get us an audience with him?"

"I will do what I can." I muttered.

Once that class was over it was straight to lunch. The school was nice but honetly the smell of the food here wasn't appetizing. I didn't bother getting anything and went towards the spot Sakura showed me. I'm gonna ask Konan if she can make me lunch for school. It wasn't that it th food was bad. In fact it was decent. However I have been raised by Madara and that means I was raised eating the best of foods. School cafeteria food was just not pleasant to eat.

Running on an empty stomach wasn't very pleasant either. It was doable but not pleasant.

Lunch time one the other was very pleasant until I noticed Sakura didn't like the fact that I wasn't eating anything. It wasn't just a concern for myself and she was no longer the one on alert. She was now suspicious. Well too damn bad.

"Here Sasuke." Sai said with a smile as he offered me part of his own meal. "I can understand not wanting to eat the school's food. It's not bad. Just a bit too bland."

His meal consisted of mostly Onigiri with some fried fish on the side. He was holding one of the rice balls out to me.

"That's nice of you Sai but I can't." I told him nicely, not really liking the idea of eating something that Konan hadn't made. "I'd feel bad if I took part of your meal."

As I said that I heard my cell phone buzz. Wondering who would be texting me at this time I looked at my cell phone.

_Small interview with the press a little after school has ended for you. Dress well. I have sent this message to your brother already._

So basically he sent it to both of us. Great. Cameras.

"All eyes are on you." Sai whispered before taking a bite off of one of the fishes.

"Sai doesn't really eat all that much Sasuke." Ino chimed in. "It's ok."

Why did they all have to be so damn nice!?

"Here." The red haired racoon looking guy said to me, I think he was called Gaara. "Eat."

He was holding a small sandwich out to me. Why was my health suddenly everyone's fucking concern!? No one was normally this nice.

"Look I had a big breakfast today guys." I said kind of sternly. "I'm really not hungry."

"At the very least take a drink." Sakura said to me as she handed me a bottle of what looked like grape juice.

"I don't like anything too sweet." I told sakura, something about that drink smelled off.

"It's not sweet." She told me.

"Careful." I heard Naruto muttered

The words "there are eight hunters among us" floated through my head as I took the bottle from Sakura. Including me there were twelve of us here. Naruto, Sai, Neji, and Hinata were each like me. We're missing one.

"Yo sorry we're late." A guy with short brown spikey hair said as he joined the group. "Had to wait on Chouji. He got stuck at the end of the line."

His eye stopped on me while I was opening the bottle, it wasn't sealed...

"So who's the guy with the duck's ass on his head?" He asked.

Behind this guy was a another boy wearing a hoody and dark sunglasses. A more rounded boy with long light brown hair stood there with a friendly smile as well. A girl with red hair and glasses was standing behind these two. On her right was a boy with white hair and purple eyes stood with a toothy grin. On her left was a tall muscular guy. He seemed a bit older than the rest. He had spikey orange hair and seemed uninterested in everything... Wait I swear I've seen this guy somewhere.

"Nice first impression asshole." I told the brown haired guy, he didn't look too happy about that comment. "Ask who I am a bit more politely and I'll gladly answer. Until then I will be the bane of your existance."

I heard Naruto laugh obnoxiously loud while a few others chuckled or giggled.

"Hey!" He said to me. "Who are you calling an asshole!?"

"Kiba learn to be a little Nice!" Sakura yelled at him. "He's new to this school. You would have met him if you didn't have a zero period!"

He grumbled something about how it wasn't his fault he failed a class or something.

The others greeted me nicely as they sat down. The red head seemed interested in me, she also gave off a chill as well.

"Sasuke take a drink dammit." Sakura said to me when she saw I still didn't drink anything. "You look a little dehydrated. I don't want to see you pass out or something."

Sighing I took a quick drink from the bottle She was right it wasn't sweet at all. From a distance it looked it might have been grape juice but the taste was something I couldn't quite place. It didn't taste like alcohol but it did leave a burning sensation. What was that? It was like drinking extremely salted water.

I handed her back the bottle.

"Thanks Sakura." I told her.

She nodded as she took the bottle.

"Right more introductions." Sakura said. "The jerk is Kiba. Shino is the guy in the hoody. Karin is Naruto's cousin but they live together. The white haired guy is Suigetsu and the giant is Jugo."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I told them asn the burning sensation in my throat continued.

"You moron." I heard the red whisper. "You drank something that'll intensify your thrist for blood. Whatever you do. don't ask for water. It doesn't affect normal humans. Act like nothing is wrong."

Well someone was a sneaky little girl wasn't she? What was that exactly though? God my throat hurt so much now.

Of course no one watching me would know that. And I saw seven pairs of eyes and a set of sun glasses watching me intently but discreetly as I chatted with different individuals. Once the bell rang I walked to my fifth period class with Sai who also had the class.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Sai offered me water and his own blood. The water I gladly took but I didn't drink from him. I wasn't really sure if I was allowed to do so. I didn't want to risk getting scolded so I took the safer route.

I noticed more of Sakura's friends were in the last two classes than earlier. So I had her to myself in the morning and then had to share her attention towards the end. Like before I offered her a ride home which wasn't a problem since she lived in our neighborhood. And like before Madara was not pleased when he smelled her scent on us.

**A/N: Liked the chapter? Leave a review and tell me so. Disliked it? Leave a review and point out my flaws. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6: Meet the Demons

**A/N: So someone who shall remain nameless recently sent me a pm and told me in a not so polite way get off my lazy butt and type. So this happened. Finally we get to see Madara's allies. Enjoy.**

The flashes from the cameras practically blinded me as I kept on a pleasant smile for everyone. Apparently many people were naively happy for Madara Uchiha's return. Well it wasn't really his return that everyone was excited about. Everyone seemed far more interested in Itachi and me. Why you ask? Because until a few days ago Madara was never married and had no children. Then we popped up out of the blue.

The demon was used to being in the limelight. He answered questions smoothly and gave answers without having to think too much. But only a few questions were thrown at him. Most of them seemed directed at us. And the burning in my throat was still strong. Madara refused to let me drink blood.

"So both of you are still in school?" Someone asked.

"Yes." My brother had answered. "I"m attending university while my brother is in highschool."

"Sasuke, how is public school for you so far?" Another asked me.

"A lot better than being homeschooled." I responded a little nervously. "It's nice being around people my age."

"Is it great being the famous kid on campus?" the asked.

" The attention is pretty annoying actually. I'm not a big fan of people looking at me like I'm a zoo exhibit."

They took the hint that I really didn't want to be here. Thank fully.

"So will only one of your sons inherit your empire Madara?" One of them asked, he seemed a little out of place.

This male reporter seemed a bit young. He had long silver hair and glasses. THe way he observed us wasn't like the hunters. He didn't look for anything that wasn't abnormal. He seemed to know we weren't. I'll be keeping my eye on this one.

"No." Madara stated. "It all depends on them. If Itachi and Sasuke decide they don't want to continure my legacy then so be it. I have a few employees I can trust my empire, as you call it, to. They are free to choose their own path just as I was. If only one of them wants to continue then fine. If they only want part of it, that is fine as well."

"Will you really be ok with giving your business to someone not related to you by blood?" He asked again.

"I only trust a few people." Madara stated. "They know who they are. They are practically family to me.

"Where is your lovely wife Madara?" A man with a scar across his face asked asked.

Looking at the demon I saw his expression change. It went from cofident ruler of the night to someone who has just gone through some major heartache.

"Mom's not around with us anymore." I told them in Madara's stead, my voice cracked a little towards the end. Something forced my voice to crack, so it was an act.

Now they all wanted to know what had happened.

"I think that is all I will answer." Madara stated, his confidence back. "I'm sure both of my boys have home work."

As he said that he placed a hand on our shoulders. It was an affectionate touch. Looking at him I could see a sense of pride. It wasn't a mask he was putting on for the sake of the cameras. It was the same look he wore when we trained with him. He was proud. That rare and genuine smile made me tear up. My own father had been extremely stoic and rather harsh. He never really smiled.

Madara when he saw the tears brushed them away as Itachi asked what was wrong. The blinding lights of the camera didn't even ruin this one family moment. That is until Madara looked annoyed and took us inside of the night club away from everyone. Once the door was closed he looked at me concerned.

"Do the cameras bother you Sasuke?" He asked as he kneeled down to my height.

"No." I told him. "Im not sure where the tears came from."

"I have no issue keeping the press away from you." He told me. "If you're not comfortable doing this it's ok."

"Madara I'm-"

He embraced me. When was the last time he had actually seemed fatherly to me? I think I was still a child the last time he embraced me in such a comforting manner.

"Do you have homework?" He asked as he let me go, he was back to his stirct self.

"No." I told him. "I worked on it during my free time."

"Then I think you need to meet your allies." He said to us. "Follow."

We walked right toward the basement.

"Madara there is something I wanted to inform you about." I said as he opened the door.

"What it is it?" He asked as he waited for us to enter.

"The Hyugas would like to meet with you."

"So they are here as well." Madara stated amused. "What do they want?"

"They want to fight back but aren't careless enough to cause chaos. They would like to be in your favor."

"You should have them come over then." Madara said from behind as we walked down the stairs. "Don't raise suspicion. Invite all of your little friends. Might be nice to fight along side Hiashi again."

I nodded my head. He was right behind my brother. I didn't need to necessarily answer him verbally. After the stairway you would see a hallway filled with doors. Most of these doors were simply private areas for dances but there were some that were used for completely different reasons. Honestly this basement oozed lust and smelled of sex. The burning in my throat became more apparent.

These areas always made my head spin. Madara was always strict. We didn't get to indulge in much unless he allowed it. Most of the time he didn't really let us indulge in anything until the threat (mostly hunters) were cleaned out of the area. I doubt we'll be rid of them anytime soon.

"Control your hormones Sasuke." Madara said as he stepped in front of me and took the lead. "You were just about to have an emotional break down not too long and now you suddenly want to bring a girl into your bed. Honestly you need to gain some form of control on your human emotions and demonic needs."

"Yes father." I responded as he opened the door at the end of the hall and let us enter.

There were a lot of people in here. There were a few familiar faces. Konan and Pain stood out the most to me. Then the faces of some of my classmates, Naruto, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

Konan and Pain were wearing long black cloaks with red clouds on them. Most of th people in the room wore those cloaks. There was a feral red haired man in the room who was without a doubt a demon. He didn't look like he wanted to be here. He didn't wear a cloak like the others. He actually wasn't wearing a cloak like the others. He was well dressed just like Madara. Looking closely at him I saw that he had a dog collar around his throat. Wonder what that could mean.

Most of the adults in the room were each sitting one what could be described as thrones that encircled one another. The largest one obviously reserved for Madara. There were a few empty seats as well. The "children" however were seated on the floor in front what I had to guess to be their demon. It was to show who controlled who. The demon always controlled their children.

The ones with the cloaks looked comfortable where they were. They belonged here without a doubt. The red haired demon looked a little out of place. The children did as well. For now I would ignore this.

Madara without any hesitation took his seat and ushered us to follow. Like the others we had planned to sit on the floor with the other children only to get yanked into standing.

Don't get me wrong. I have long since shed the innocence of a child. Same with my brother. I'm sure everyone in this room had blood on their hands as well. They call us children merely because most of them have walked this earth long before any of us had been born.

"Both of you will sit by my sides." Madara stated coldly.

"They're both children." The red haired demon stated., his voice was deep and it sounded like he growled with each word. "They should be on the floor."

"I stated that your children had to be on the floor since they have not shown me any proof that they should be treated any better.." Madara stated cruelly. "Sasuke and Itachi are far above your own weaker children. They have survived much longer and carried out orders to even save one of yours if I remember correctly Kyuubi."

So this was the demon named Kurama. Refusing to speak the demon's name was meant to show that Madara was his superior. It could also be seen as humiliating if it is in front of new guests. The Kyuubi growled at Madara's words, not liking what he was hearing.

"They're alot stronger than most children." Madara stated matter of factually. "They've even been able to kill an older demon before as well. They have more than enough right to sit amongst us. Itach take the right chair. Sasuke sit in the chair to my left."

Not wanting to really argue with the demon we did as we were told and sat right next to him.

The Kyuubi was no longer bored out of his mind. In fact he looked outraged but he said nothing. Only glared.

"Now then I believe a few introductions are in order." Madara said to everyone in the room. "Itachi. Sasuke. Forgive me but I need you both to stand up."

Honestly make up your mind, I thought to myself as I stood up. Madara stood up with us.

"These two are children born of my blood." Madara stated in a commanding tone. "The eldest is Itachi and the younger is Sasuke. They will sit among the adults because they equal most if not all of you in skill. Should either show that they still need to be treated as a child then I will do so. As long as they sit by my side they are your superiors as well. Their orders are law but do not counter my own. If you see them sitting before me like the rest of the children then you will see them as equals. If you see them standing behind me you may see them as subordinates. Just because they are of my flesh does not mean they will be treated any different. If anything they will be treated much more coldly. Now. Give a bow to our newest additions."

Everyone now stood from there chairs and bowed their heads. My classmates stayed on the floor and bowed on their knees. I have to admit, seeing them actually bow in front of us like this was nice. I'm used to following orders and bowing in front of my own master. Normally Itachi and I are the subordinates doing all the dirty work. This was definitely a nice change.

"You may all raise your heads and take your seats." Madara told them, he held his hand out indicating Itachi and I should stay standing.

Once the others were seated Madara put his hand down. Itachi and I took our seats. Madara sat down last.

"The red haired demon to your left Sasuke is the Kyuubi." Madara informed us. "His name is Kurama. Though you shouldn't call him by name right now keep it in your mind. If you mess up you will be on equal footing with him and therefore have to call him by name. For now he is your subordinate. The two children at his feet are Naruto and Karin Uzumaki. You both saved the girl not too long ago from the snake."

She wasn't the only one actually. I'm pretty sure Suigetsu and Jugo were also caught there. Why did I only recognize Jugo before?

"You both already know Pain and Konan since they have been raising you whenever I couldn't." Madara continued. "They are part of a group I like to call Akatsuki. Most of them are survivors of the first witch hunt that happened in Konoha back before even your parents were born. After they had lost any hope of ever entering the gates of heaven their souls called for me and I gladly answered. Each of them are actual witches except for one. They are all also put into pairs of two."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at Madara wondering which one he was refering to.

"The red head with wavy hair is Sasori." Madara explained. "Although Sai belongs to Kyuubi he lives with Sasori. Sai looks nothing like either Naruto or Karin. In legal documents Sai is officially adopted by Sasori. Which is why you see him seated in front of Sasori rather than Kyuubi. Sasori likes to make inanimate objects come to life as well making him a very hard opponent to fight. No one ever sees him when they die by his hands"

As a demonstration Sasori took out a small puppet with no strings and made it stand near Sai. The little thing made it's way to me and jumped into my lap. It gave a small bow and attempted to jump into Madara's lap. Madara in response threw the little puppet back at Sasori who caught with no problem.

The blonde man next to Sasori was snickering.

"The laughing fool next to Sasori is Deidara." Madara continued. "All he knows how to do is blow things up with his magic."

"Hey." Deidara said annoyed. "You act like that's a bad thing. My explosions are-"

"Don't interrupt me again Deidara or I'll have one of my boys cut out your tongue." Madara told him in an annoyed tone. "He is partnered to Sasori and therefore Sai's other guardian."

Deidara demonstrated his own magic by causing Sasori's little puppet to burst into little pieces. Sai looked amused while Sasori only glared at Deidara.

"The albino with the scythe behind him is Hidan." Madara explained. "He practices a form of magic that comes from the Jashinist religion. It resembles voodoo magic in the fact that it requires blood. Hidan unlike most of the others was never able to die from fatal wounds because of his devotion to his religion. However that didn't quite save him from needing the help of a demon."

Madara didn't look like he cared too much for Hidan. Well it might be because he is really durable. Or the fact that he followed a god. Whatever the reason Madara didn't allow Hidan to demonstrate his abilites.

"His partner is Kakuzu, the one with most of his face covered." Madara explaimed. "He is hard to kill like Hidan and works well with collecting money. He uses diverse forms of magic. He is very tactical and is very loyal. He does however have a temper that you both should be wary of. The reason he is parntered with Hidan is so that he can't kill anyone else when enraged."

Dark thick tendrils came out from Kakuzu's arm for a few brief seconds before they receded into his body.

"The blue skinned man is Kisame." Madara explained. "He is nearly as strong as a demon and can be very sadistic at times. He is somewhat related to Suigetsu who resides with him and also watches over Jugo. Both of whom you saved along with Karin. He also wields a special blade that you should never come into contact with."

"Pleasure to finally meet Madara's boys." Kisame said to us with a toothy grin that mirrored Suigetsu's.

Jugo offered a shy smile before turning to whisper something to Suigetsu. Now I rmemeber the giant. He was the only one concious when Orochimaru the great snake demon had been slaughtered. He thanked me and Itachi before we departed. Jugo had assured he would watch over Suigetsu and Karin until their masters came for them.

"The final member is Zestu." Madara explained pointing at the walking yinyang venus flytrap. "He is actually a being created from my will and the will of another. He is mostly around for survelience. If you ever see him do anything traitorous feel free to murder him,"

"Ha as if either of them could kill me." The black side said arrogantly.

"How cruel Madara." The white side said sadly.

Madara paid them no attention.

"They were all once human until they called out for me." Madara stated as he looked at the Akatsuki. "They each offered their souls to me in order to cheat death and live. As a result they no longer age and are actually very easy to heal. Over time they have lost their humanity and become demons. Similar to both of you. Over time like them you both will become less human and more demon. However you will always walk far above my beloved Akatsuki. These are the faces and names of your allies. Remember them well my beloved sons. We are counting on both of you to lead us to victory."

I eyed each of them and remembered the names that belonged to each person's face. I don't think Madara has ever called us beloved which made the word seem so foreign on his lips but I didn't mind too much.

I now know the enemy side. I now know my allies. I know my assigned goal. I know my personal target. Now I would just needed to carry out my assignments.

**A/N: Tell me are these getting longer? o.o Noramally I just simply can't write anything too long. My mind wonders else where... Oh well. Liked something? Leave a review. Disliked something? Rant in a review. Got questions? Review or PM them to me. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7: The First to Fall

**A/N: So before I begin this chapter I wanted to say that you guys are an really awesome audience. I am glad you take the time to review my stories to leave your questions, theories, likes, dislikes, etc. I do hope I can continue to write this story well and hopefully not disappoint. Now let's begin the story before this gets too long.**

Nothing more was needed of us anymore so we left the night club soon after introductions. It wasn't necessarily late when we left but the sun was definitely starting to go down. Knowing that I desparately needed blood Madara took us out to hunt. It was pretty much for my beneifit.

In this city something as simple as hunting down someone for their blood was dangerous. Even so there wasn't much that could be done about the situation and Madara wouldn't allow me to drink from him leaving this as our only option.

I activated the tracking spell to see if Sakura was anywhere near. I didn't trust her all that much. When I felt she was far away I relaxed a little as I walked through the filthy alleys. Yes I was alone for the moment. My brother and the demon were nearby. Neither needed blood so it was understandable. We were only staying out because of me.

Not wanting to atteact too much attention we had Konan take Madara's car home while we ran off to a different portion of the city. Best not to kill someone near any place that had our names linked to it.

The alleyways of cities like this were the best place to look for humans. Many of the people unfortunate enough to end up here didn't have anyone to miss them. No one to report them missing. They would die and no one would ever miss them or know of their existence. It was a sad reality for them and at one point I did feel pity for them. Any pity I had for the human race slowly left me as I came into contact with different demon hunters. Their harsh words and ruthlessness only made me a colder person.

"Aren't you a bit far from home young man?" I heard someone ask me.

Turning around I saw a tall male. He had short black spikey hair and beard, brown eyes, and a cigarette in his mouth. A quick sniff of the air revealed that he wasn't intoxicated. He was walking kind of unsteadily though. Perhaps he was on some sort of drug? If that's the case it might be dangerous to drink from him.

"A pretty little boy like you will get swallowed up in these alleys." He said as slowly aproached.

"I know how to take care of myself." I told him in a sickly sweet voice, my mouth watered a little when I smelled his scent. He had good blood. "Though you seem like you could use some help."

"And how can a child like you help me?" He asked, his brown eyes looked dangerous.

He's not a drunkard. He was standing close enough to me that I should have smelled whatever alcohol or drug he had in his body. If he was danerous then I shouldn't let this drag out to long.

"There are many things I can do." I told him. "Though I doubt you'd like what I can do."

"Then why don't you show me?" He asked leaning down.

"You asked for it." I told him.

I let my eyes turn red and showed him the eyes of my clan before I ran behind him. To his eyes it probably looked like I disappeared. From his reflex to try and kick me he had to be a hunter. How high in the ranks I don't know nor did I really care. He confronted me. He can die for his actions.

Ducking under his leg as he kicked I tripped him and smiled as he crashed to floor. Without hesitating I pinned him down on his back. I took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw to some random corner of the alley.

"You know most of the time you hunters like to underestimate the damned children." I told him as I looked into his eyes. "Time and again you assume that because we have human blood mixed into the demon's blood that we are weaker. Yes it is true to a certain extent but not by much."

I didn't let him speak. I covered his mouth. I didn't trust this bastard at all. I stuck my hand down his shirt and searched for any radio equipment. He panicked and tried to buck me off of him. My knees kept his arms pinned to the floor. This guy was about six feet tall and probably would have knocked me off if I was a normal teenager. It was just his bad luck that I was anything but normal. I smiled when I found a radio attached to him. Looking at it I smiled when I saw that there was only short ranged.

"Let me guess you're out of their range?" I asked him, he responded by trying to buck me off. "IF that didn't work the first time what makes you think it'll work now?"

With my free hand I crushed the little radio and laughed when I saw a hint of panic in his eyes. Poor bastard was only going to die because he happened to run into me when I needed a drink. I got off of him for a second only to pin him onto his stomach.

There was a reason for this. Demons had all sorts of traditions that were as old as most likely the dirt on this earth. Even drinking blood had it's only meaning. A parent should always feed their child from their hand or wrist. This way they can easily control how much the child drinks. When a child must feed their parent they must offer their arm. This was supposed to have something to do with respect I think. Lovers drink from the shoulder or front of the neck. I'm guessing in orderto imitate a kiss. The back of the neck is where a demon drinks from their prey. I would guess this was to show superiority.

This man who was about to be my meal was my prey and as such would get bitten in the appropriate area.

I kept my hand on his mouth. I didn't need to hear him. He kept trying to get my hand off of his mouth.

I bit into the back of his neck and smiled again as I heard his muffled scream. Oh he was without a doubt a higher ranking hunter. His blood tasted pretty pure and was somewhat familiar. Most of them were born into their little organization. It wasn't that uncommon to find their relatives in different cities. He kept struggling as I drained him. The only thing he would see as he died would be the filth of this alleyway. Slowly his struggles ceased as the burning in my throat went away.

There were no sadistic thoughts in my head. There wasn't much joy in the act. Only satisfaction. I was doing this out of necessity not because of a need to kill.

Once I had my fill I snapped the man's neck. Better to be safe than sorry.

I quickly searched through the man's pockets and found his identification informations.

"Asuma Sarutobi." I muttered to myself. "I recognize your family name. I beleive the snake demon took down your father."

"His father was Hiruzen right?" I heard Itachi ask from somewhere nearby.

"I don't know for sure." I responded. "I didn't kill him. I only really try to remember those that I kill."

"You drink your fill?"

"Of course. He was over six feet tall. More than enough."

"Then let Akatsuki deal with the body. We need to head home."

I followed my brother back towards where Madara was hidden in the darkest shadows of the alleyway. When he saw us approaching he only made a signal for us to follow him and he ran off. We quickly followed after him toward where he had Konan leave his car.

Once home I didn't bother to sleep. I only looked out the window and what I saw interested me. Late into the night I saw the figures of people slipping back into one of the homes. So there were some of them here. That's not gonna help me feel any better about sleeping here.

For the most part the residential area was calm and quiet. However if you strained your ears enough the sound of demons could be heard in distance.

***~KusanagiSwordsWoman~***

The next few days at school were a little off. Sakura's group of friends were uneasy and I had a feeling I knew why. That hunter I killed had to have been in the high ranks if he was wondering around on his own. They must have known him. They did their best to hide their sadness but three of them just couldn't seem to help themselves. I would have thought that I was going to be holding back a smile but instead I felt no sympathy. There was no sadistic thoughts in my head as I saw them. I better be careful whenever I drink Madara's blood. I get a little out of hand if I drink too much.

Monday and Tuesday Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were pretty upset and by the time Wednesday came they were each absent. While the hunters were mourning the demons seemed a little on edge.

The thought that my actions is what caused everyone's mood swing kind of thrilled me. I wanted to let these hunters know that their end was coming. And I would enjoy that moment but I had to be patient. My comrades however were only on edge because it meant another demon would die soon apparently. They get mad when one of their own is killed.

Sadly that would be our only attack on the hunters for now. For the most part Madara wanted Itachi and me to show the rest of the damned how we fought. Most of them knew how to throw a punch and weren't too hard to work with. We would have to meet far away from the city so we met out in the fields to practice. A special magic was here that would hide us.

All of them knew how to use a weapon. Naruto preferred his hands but was very deadly with a knife. Sai tended to use a ninjato. Suigetsu wielded a large guillotine blade. Juugo could transform his body into a lethal weapon. Karin used throwing blades dipped in an extremely lethal poison.

They were each unique and would be useful. And for the first few nights everything seemed fine. They weren't as fast as Madara or us. Their movements were slower but any lower ranking demon would be overwhelmed by them. The hunters wouldn't be a problem. The Hyuga children joined us and they were in a much higher level than the others. Still below us but above the others. They were definitely more demon than human. Still their hands were dangerous.

So at night I trained. In the day I was a "normal" boy going to school. The hunters children other than the three I mentioned earlier didn't seem to be affected at all. It was a bit annoying but at least they were all still talking. My only company at home was Madara, Itachi, Pain, and Konan. People who loved me but weren't very interested in talking about silly things like movies, video games (okay Itachi was an exception there but still), television, and other things that were for the most part entertaining. Even the other damned children talked about these things and it was such a relief. But my life in the day and night should be separate things and should never mix. They would eventually and the effect this would have was unknown. Something I had to remind myself constantly.

Thursday passed. So did Friday. On Saturday we met at the field a little earlier. The demons were watching as we trained. There was no day dreaming. No orders barked. No skirmish. Just practice.

The sword in my hand was a deadly extension of my arm. There was no loss of focus. My mind crystal clear. I looked at the others.

"Naruto, don't practice disarming." I told him. "You know how to do that very well. Practice aiming for a vital region. Sai your precision should be as good as your speed. work on that. Suigetsu don't cut off anyone's head. Karin learn to use a dagger."

My words weren't harsh like my father's would have been. They were merely statements that they each listened to.

It was a routine training session until Pain showed up. He didn't really need to be here so he never came to this area. When he arrived he looked grim. Everyone tensed. There was something about the way he looked that had me concerned.

"Madara," He said grimly. "Kakuzu has been slain and Hidan has been captured."

"Do you know what kind of state Hidan was in?" Madara asked urgently.

"His body was blown apart. Only his head remains in tact and is in the enemy's hands."

One of our own was caught? Everyone listened intently.

Madara reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like two rings. Even from a distance I could see the kanji written on each ring. The one with the Kanji for North looked old, dirt, and broken. The other had the Kanji for three and looked like it was still new. Madara inspected the older ring. It glowed a little under his gaze but the glow was weak. His expression remained unchanged but his eyes showed his anger for a few seconds before he kissed the ring and handed it to Pain. The glow from the ring completely vanished.

"Keep that ring Pain." Madara instructed. "It's the only thing we have left of Kakuzu."

He inspected the newer ring. It occurred to me then that their souls were most likely bound to those rings. My suspicions were confirmed when that ring glowed brighter than the other. Madara muttered something but I could not make out the words. After a nod he kissed that ring as well and it's light went out. Again Madara looked angry but it soon passed. He handed that ring to pain. It aged as it was put into his hand and looked as old as the other one.

"Hidan is gone as well now Pain." Madara informed him. "The hunters want a fight. I suppose we can give them what they so desperately want before we cripple them."

Pain looked beyond angry. We had met those two only a few days ago and they were dead now!? That's just not fair.

"Head home then meet at the bar it's closest to most of us." Madara said as he made a signal for Itachi and I to follow him. "The kids should be left at home while we discuss what to do. I'd rather not put them in harms way."

There was going to be a fight soon. I could almost feel it in the night's air. I smiled a little at the thought but there was some dread. The dread I felt was pushed to the back of my mind.

**A/N: Alright I don't like this chapter. xD Had to re-write and re-write it. Honestly I made the outline for this story like years ago and tbh it sucks. I've re-written it but it still feels so rough. If I have to rewrite this chapter I won't mind. I feel like I dropped the ball on this one.**

** Liked what you read? Leave a review. Didn't like something? Rant about it in a review. Got questions? Put them in a review or pm. Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 8: Live A Little

**A/N: I totally didn't forget that this was supposed to be a SasuSaku story last chapter... **

**Sasuke: You forgot.**

**Shut it Uchiha! *kicks Sasuke back into the story* Oh... you're all still here... Um... There's a story below. Ignore me while I come up with an excuse. -starts reading through ouline for maybe the hudereth time-**

"Hey Sasuke want to go and see the new movie?" Sakura decided to ask my Monday morning.

"New movie?" I asked as I ate my lunch.

"You mentioned you don't go out much." Naruto Said excitedly. "So we figured we should take you out."

I thought about that for a second.

"What kind of movie?" I asked once my mouth was clear of food.

"There's the new action movie called Revolution coming out." Tenten Said excitedly. "It looks like it's going to be really good."

"If you want me to come along then it's gonna have to be during the weekday." I told them. "Friday through Sunday I'm normally busy."

"Oh come on." Kiba complained. "Even Friday is no good? What could possibly keep you so busy!?"

"Father takes me and my brother into the country side during the weekends." I told him. "Ever since my mother's death he hasn't really been ok with us being left alone at home or going out during the weekends. Hell I'm not even allowed outside the house after 6pm."

That shut up that annoying Kiba bastard. I doubt Madara would alter our training schedule just for a movie. But that's not something they needed to hear.

"What did happen to your mom?" Sakura asked me.

"I'm not gonna talk about that." I said as I started to get up, hey I need to be a little dramatic right?

"I think you might have made him a little uncomfortable Sakura." I heard Sai say to her as I walked away.

The spring time weather was really nice here. It wasn't hot or cold. It was perfect. Any kind of clothing would have been great for today.

"Sasuke." I heard her say. "Please wait up."

I stopped and waited for Sakura to catch up.

"Look I know you don't think talking about it with someone you barely met is gonna help but it might help." She told me, the concern in her eyes was both amusing and cute. "My biological parents aren't alive anymore. I know what it feels like to grow up missing something."

I almost wanted to say I doubt that but then that might lead to a different topic I shouldn't talk about.

"My mother was murdered." I told her half honestly. "My father and older brother went out while mom and I stayed home. I was in my room when I heard a window get broken. When I walked downstairs I saw a tall man."

My voice actually cracked towards the end of that last sentence. Sakura was starting to look horrorified now though.

"Whoever that man was saw me." I continued. "He tied me up and forced me to watch him rape and murder my mom. I was only a kid at the time. I didn't understand what was happening. My mother was dead when that man turned towards me and I would have been next if my dad didn't come home in that moment."

"Sasuke you don't have to say anymore." She told me.

"Whoever that was is still out there." I told her, ignoring her words. "He hasn't been caught. He's still after us. I'm not really safe. The reason we move around so often is in hopes that we're putting distance between ourselves and whoe-"

She hugged me. She wasn't crying at all. She was only holding me. It wasn't the same kind of comforting hugs my own mother used to give me. It wasn't reassuring like Konan's. It wasn't possessive like Madara's. It wasn't protective like Itachi's. It was almost empowering. I felt like I could take on the world as long as she held onto me.

"Listen to me." She told me as she let me go. "No matter what you think Konoha is safe. You're safe here."

"Then what about the murders in the news?" I asked her. "What if it's that guy?"

"He won't harm you."

"Can you really be so sure?"

She didn't say anything but the look in her eyes told me she was determined.

"Will you come with us?" She asked changing the topic. "It'll be fun and SAFE."

"You'll have to talk to my father." I told her. "Cause I'm sure as hell don't want to ask him."

"Is your dad a tyrant?" She asked with a giggle, a harmless joke. The seriousness and sadness from my tale was gone from the air.

"No." I told her. "Just very strict."

"If it means that you get to live a little then sure."

"Let me see if we can ask him now actually." I told her as I pulled out my cellphone.

No matter where he was or what he was doing the demon always answered calls from me. He tended to ignore Itachi unless he called multiple times.

"Sasuke if you called to tell me you ditched school I'm going to find you and drag you back to campus by your damn ear." He told me as soon answered.

"Relax I haven't ditched." I told him. "It's lunch time."

"It's not normal for you to call." He stated. "I can't be on the phone too long. So what is it?"

"Friends wanted to know if I could go to the movies with them either Friday or Saturday."

"That'll cut into the training schedule." He told me. "So no."

"Answers no." I told sakura.

She held her hand out for the phone.

"Hello sir." She saidvery formally into the phone. "I'm one of Sasuke's friends. My name is Sakura Senju."

She had one of her pleasant smiles on her face.

"I'll try to keep it brief then." She told him, man it was really weird only hearing part of the conversation. "A group of us wanted to go and see a new movie that came out and wanted to invite Sasuke. He mentioned that he's never really gone out to the theater before. Only time most of us can go is during the weekend though."

The way she was talking made her seem a little older than sixteen. I guess being a hunter makes normal humans mature a lot more. I wonder what kind of things she's seen that made her grow up.

"I don't mind coming over." She said with a small giggle. "It's no problem at all. I live nearby. Thank you sir."

She handed me my cellphone.

"So what did he say?" I asked.

"Well he said he wanted to hear more but I would have to come over." She told me. "Well looks like I get to meet your dad."

"Well I've already met your mom so that works out." I told her.

She grabbed my hand and lead me back to the lunch spot. Before we reached them she stopped.

"Why did you tell me what happened to your mother?" She asked me.

"I want to be able to trust someone." I told her somewhat honestly. "I've moved around so much that I've never really gotten close to anyone. I want that to change."

"I've moved around a lot to." She told me. "I've never really been too far from Konoha but still. I've gone to different places to."

I wonder if she had to move around a lot for her own training. It would make sense. Certain demons liked certain climates and most don't like straying from their homeland. If they wanted to get the trainees some experience they would need to travel a lot.

She lead me back to the others and I offered them a small smile as I let Sakura lead me to her spot near Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, and Neji. They didn't seem to want to ask me what was wrong which was fine. I wasn't going to repeat myself anytime soon.

And again we started talking about things that didn't really matter but were always entertaining. I was starting to grow an attachment to some of them. Not something I was expecting but it was fine. The attachments to them weren't strong.

Once lunch ended the rest of the day seemed hell bent on going as slow as possible. The seconds seemed to take hours to pass. I was actually curious to see how Madara would act around Sakura. I know he wouldn't pull something to freak her out or make what we were any more obvious.

Once the finaly bell rang I was more than happy to leave class. I had a feeling that Madara wasn't going to be happy but I would deal with that when it was staring me right in the face.

Itachi was there waiting to pick us up as usual. It was a good way to stay near her. Itachi did seem a little tense. Not really sure why. She was just going to talk to the demon. Ok yeah that sounded bad but he wasn't going to do anything.

"So will you be staying over for dinner as well Sakura?" Itachi asked as he made the turn down Kage Avenue.

"I wasn't planning to but.." Sakura said nervously, is she blushing?

"Konan would love to you over for dinner." Itachi said pleasantly. "You can think of her as our nanny kind of. She took care of Sasuke and I when our parents were busy. Well She and her boyfriend Pain. Don't let his name scare you. He's very nice."

"Well if you're sure she won't mind." Sakura said a little less nervous now. "It'd be nice to eat a meal I didn't cook."

That blush was really cute.. I turned to look out the window. The last thing I needed was to be close to her while having some random list filled thoughts.

Once we finally got home I suddenly had an Epiphany. Itachi and I never recieved our punishments for our little secret... No wonder he was tense.

Once we entered the house I saw that father was in one of the arm chairs. Konan and Pain were standing up and talking to him.

"Oh come on Madara." Pain stated. "I think Sasuke is old enough to take care of himself."  
"That's what I said when my wife died." Madara countered bluntly.

I cleared my throat loudly to let them know I was here.

"Welcome home boys." Madara said with a smile. "And nice to meet Sakura. Before you ask you can call me Madara."

"Nice to meet you as well Madara." Sakura said with a slight bow of her head.

"So you're the girl Sasuke always talks about." Konan said with a smile.

I gave her a half hearted glare before turning to look at Sakura.

"I'll be right back." I told her. "I'm just gonna put my back pack in my room. Please take a seat and pay no attention to some of Pain and Konan's ramblings."

"Konan was only teasing Sasuke." Pain told me as I made my way up to my room.

I only rolled my eyes. I understand that we're supposed to be one big happy family to normal people but... Did they have to be so embarrassing?

"So you want to invite Sasuke to the movie theaters?" Madara asked. As I made my way downstairs.

"Yes." Sakura said as I came back and sat next to her on the couch. "What concerns you about letting Sasuke come along?"

Instead of answering her Madara simply picked up a newspaper and pointed to the headline. It was about the recent deaths.

"Two of the men here were associates of mine." Madara stated somewhat sadly. "They were close to me and it upsets me that they have been murdered. I don't want my son to be in any danger."

"Those deaths supposedly occured at night though Madara." Sakura told him. "And all three were in the redlight district. We're not going anywhere near there. The different movie theaters are all in the shopping district far away from any danger."

Madara seemed to think about her words for a bit. In truth he was probably thinking about the pros and cons of letting me go with them.

"Madara, you've had both Itachi and Sasuke take a self defense class." Konan interjected. "And even had them learn how to use a knife in case they are attacked. I think Sasuke will be fine."

"I also know how to use small firearms as well." Sakura chimed in. "My mother is very protective of me as well."

Madara seemed interested in what she said.

"Sakura, are you familiar with the superstions and folklore of Konoha?" Madara asked her.

"Yes." She said confidently. "Another thing my mother is very interested in."

"How much of tose stories do you believe to be true?"

She thought about her answer. This would be interesting.  
"Well if you had asked me that when I was still young enough to be carried around then I would have said those stories were nothing but tools used by parents to enforce bed time." She said with a light laugh. "But as I've grown up I've started to believe in those stories more and more. So I would have to say all of them."

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"Well I saw things that just can't be explained by normal means."

"Alright then." Madara said with a smile, weren't those supposed to be rare? "Sasuke as long as you promise to take a pocket knife then you can go."

I smiled at Madara and said thank you. Konan and Pain seemed just as happy as Sakura who at the moment was hugging me.

Her arms around my neck felt nice. It felt right. Not something I would have expected. What exactly was this little power she seemed to have over me?

**A/N: I promise this chapter has a point. It's here in the outline... Hey look I didn't upload this at 3-4am-ish my time. xD**

**Liked what you read? Leave a review. Disliked something rant about it in a review. Have questions? Feel free to pm me or ask them in a review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Relax Amongst The Demons

**A/N: Ok so I may have gotten distracted by a new game that someone gave me... I'm sorry. ^^; Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. I'm meh about this chapter. I promise Soon everything is going to start making sense.**

Doing homework with Sakura was actually a very pleasant experience. She wasn't necessarily struggling with any of the work. She just tended to take her time so that she could check her work, make sure it was what she wanted to say, and that it answered the questions. She was pretty smart.

Like the first day of school she was keeping an eye on me. I couldn't do anything that seemed unusual. It sucked that I had to be careful in my own home but I am the one her invited her over so I couldn't really complain all that much. A normal human would have sensed something was wrong in this house though. There were 5 demons (if you counted Pain and Konan) in this house. The dark aura we emitted should have made her uneasy.

"Alright so now we just need the motifs for English and we should be done." Sakura told me.

"For Macbeth that's easy." I told her. "Blood and Sleep are prominent throughout the play."

"Blood seems a little obvious for this doesn't it?" Sakura asked me. "I was looking more towards Nature and Equivocation."  
"It is a famously violent play." I countered. "The play opens in blood and ends in blood. In between there are many murders. It shows up when they're guilty and shows their cruelty as well."

"That's true but I still think its a bit obvious." She told me.

"Isn't nature always an obvious motif to use?" I asked her. "It's pretty prominent in the other tragedies. It also accompanies the murdering sprees that Macbeth goes on."  
"Okay fine so that one was obvious too." She told me. "Okay explain the motif of sleep then."

"It's more of sleep and sleeplessness." I told her. "Shows their guilt and is major plot element. As the play progresses less sleeping occurs. Sleeplessness occurs as a form of consequence or punishment like towards the end where lady Macbeth can't even rest peacefully."

"I didn't even notice that." She muttered as she looked over her notes. "Well equivocation shows that things are not what they seem to be. In this case Macbeth and Lady Macbeth. You would think they would be honorable heroes yet they commit murder in order to save their crown."

"Let's go with those two motifs then." I told her. "It'd be nice to finish homework for today."

"Already bored of it?" She asked with a smile.

"Yup."

I don't think I've ever really worked on homework with anyone. I always did my best to opt out of group assignments and just work on my own. Even in groups I got my work done and just didn't talk to the others. She was still at ease. Sh showed no signs of discomfort.

It was nice to have someone to counter my thoughts a little. It was also nice that I got to point out certain lines of the play for Sakura because it meant every so often our hands would brush against each other. The contact would always be brief but there was a spark to it. Her cheeks would also turn a little pink every time it happened as well. It was best when she was the one accidentally brushing her hand against mine. Because I wasn't expecting it and loved at the same time. Once our homework was done, normally I would have been done with a while ago but I couldn't exactly start writing extremely fast with Sakura right next to me.

Konan kept hovering nearby under the guise of watching over us. In truth I think she was there to make sure I didn't do anything to make Sakura suspicious of anything, We stayed in the living room for the most part. The house was a lot more active than normal. Pain and Madara could be heard in the dining room talking about different business plans. Konan would walk in there and add her opinion and advice every so often. Itachi eventually wondered over towards them as well.

Pain did wonder into the kitchen from time to time as well. Either for a drink or a snack. Itachi also kept an eye on Sakura more than me. I didn't completely understand what he was doing but I wasn't entirely happy with it either.

At one point Konan went into the kitchen to start on dinner.

I turned on the television and looked for a channel that seemed appealing.

"Is your family always in the house like this?" Sakura asked me.

"Yes." as I said to her. "They don't really go out until it's time for work."

"I'm surprised your dad is awake then. I would have thought that he would be sleeping."  
"He comes home early." I explained. "He's always made sure to have time for me and brother. Been that way for as long as I can remember."

"That must have been really nice when you were a kid."

"Yeah."

The food from the kitchen was starting to smell really good. Once Konan was done cooking dinner she called everyone into the dining room, Sakura and me basically. Konan had already servered Madara, Itachi, and Pain. She was bringing out two more plates for us.

On everyones plate there was a steak that looked very delicous. A salad that consisted of lettuce, chopped up salami, garbanzo beans, and smelled of lime. The one on my plated included choped tomatoes. And lastly a baked potato topped with sour cream.

"Wow, you guys didn't really have to do anything special." Sakura said amazed as she looked at the food on the table.

"This is actually pretty notmal for Konan." Pain explained. "It's the only way we can convince Madara to eat like a normal person."

"Picky bastard won't eat anything that doesn't live up to his expectations." Konan added in as she walked in with her plate of food.

Madara only smirked at both comments before eating.

"It's also a way of saying thank you." Konan stated. "Madara doesn't like to let Sasuke go out much and somehow you managed to convince him."

Sakura smiled at that.

I don't think I've ever really seen Madara ever eat any normal food. I know he will drink wine and stronger alcoholic drinks but other than that not really. I was a little amazed until I noticed that his steak was extremely rare. The outside looked well cooked but the inside was red. It kind of stood out considering everyone else had either well done or medium rare steak. Sakura wasn't really paying too much attention too him though.

"Out of curiousity why is Sasuke the only one with tomatoes in his salad?" Sakura asked. "Is everyone else allergic."

"Nope." Itachi stated. "Sasuke is just addicted to tomatoes for a reason most of us can't seem to fathom.:

"Honestly he'll eat anything if it's served with tomatoes." Madara stated with a slight laugh. "He's never even been a picky eater. He eats anything and practically inhales tomatoes."

"I'm pretty sure you're just exaggerating." I told them in a not so convincing tone as I ate some of the salad.

Sakura laughed when she noticed my plate already had no tomatoes on it. Still carefree and at ease. She was near all of us yet no reaction.

"I honestly thought that the doctor was going to tell us his blood type was ragu when he was younger." Pain stated.

"Hey that's a meat based sauce." I told him.

"I think ketchup would have been a better guess." Itachi added with a chuckle, he hadn't really touched his plate. "I think once he even drank a whole bottle of that stuff."

"At least I'll gratefully eat anything Konan serves me." I said to Itachi specifically before putting a chunk of the steak into my mouth, he wasn't a big fan of steak.

"I'm just as picky as father and have my own likes and dislikes." Itachi said as he started to cut into the meat.. "I've always eaten what Konan has cooked for us and never let anything go to waste regardless of this fact."

"He says as he barely touches his steak." I muttered which Madara found amusing.

Sakura seemed to enjoy the nonchalant bickering.

"I'll cook your favorite tomorrow Itachi." Konan said nicely. "Just stop bickering and eat your food. Besides I do have deserts for everyone once dinner is finished.."

Dammit I hated sweets. And knowing Konan she was going to have more than enough for everyone and insist that I eat something with sugar in it. Small conversations would start but for the most part everyone ate in silence, aside from the small bickering earlier.

"So how come Sasuke gets his favorite food but I get my least favorite." Itachi asked when he finished first surprisingly.

"Because Sasuke will most likely throw a tantrum if we ever try that again." Pain stated.

"Hey I was a kid. What did you expect?" I muttered. "I'm also pretty sure the only person in this household who would even eat that stuff is you Pain."

"I'd have to agree with Sasuke on that one." Sakura added. "Not a fan of natto myself."

When desert was served everyone else received a cake that was obviously store bought while Konan gave me a raw tomato. Apparently this was amusing to Sakura who started laughing when she saw me just bite into it. Once dinner was over left I walked her home. She looked really happy now and I was glad.

Something about her had to be beyond human though. She was in a home with five different demons and didn't once seemed scared by them. With that many of us she should have least felt a little uncomfortable. So why?

"Thanks for walking me home Sasuke." Sakura told me once we were at her front door.

"No problem." I told her. "I hope you had a great time at my place."  
"I did. Your family is wonderful" She told me.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and loved that she blushed at the reaction.

"You know a lot people I meet I don't really end up remembering." I told her. "Most of the time I find that people are too much alike and aren't worth remembering. You stand out for some reason. You didn't get all crazy when you met me. You've even managed something as impossible as convincing my father to let me live a little. A lot of people also like to avoid me."

More like you don't react to me the way a normal human SHOULD have. And you even have the demon a little interested in you enough that he's letting me skip practice just to let me be near you.

"I'm glad I stand out to you Sasuke." She said as she blushed.

"See you school tomorrow." I told her as I walked away.

She quickly went inside her home.

Once I made it back to my own home the atmosphere from a few minutes ago had completely disappeared... As in the happy family vibe disappeared and was replaced with a sense of fear.

"Head to the basement." Pain told me, he and Konan looked like they were guarding the stairs. "Itachi and Madara are waiting for you down there."

I nodded my understanding as I realized why there was such an intense sense of fear. It was punishment time. I just needed to get it over with and hopefully it all pass by quickly.

Opening the door I heard my brother's muffled cries and the sound of him getting beaten. I quickly closed the door and made my way downstairs before I decided to run. Once down there I saw Itachi was already on the floor severely beaten in only his boxers. He had a few cuts and many bruises on his body.  
"Welcome home Sasuke." Madara said in a cold flat tone. "Strip like your brother. Refusing to do so will only result in angering me further."

My hands shook a little as I carried out his command. The demon didn't pay me any attention for the moment. He went back to beating Itachi. I only now realized that he hid hands bound behind him. Madara only hit and kicked him a little more before he bent over and untied his hands.

"I have been a little harsh to you haven't I Itachi." Madara muttered as he started to pet Itachi, he sounded a little sad. "A few cracked bones, bruised organs, bruises everywhere, and few cuts from the harsh beating. And you're not even the one I'm really mad at. You'll be fine in a few minutes though."

As Madara said this his bruises were started to disappear and the cuts quickly knitted together. The blood within his own veins refused to let him be hurt for too long.

"See the pain is starting to go away my boy." Madara said soothingly. "Once you get healed up I will still need you around. Unfortunately your punishment isn't over just yet. Don't panic I'm not going to beat you anymore."

Once Itachi was able to stand up Madara called me over to them and ordered Itachi to dress himself again. I nervously walked over to him. I was the one he was mad at. Whatever Itachi just endured would be worse for me. What he said to my brother freaked me out a little but running will only make it worse. I had to face this or face something worse. I didn't want to know what worse was.

"Itachi are you feeling fine now?" Madara asked as he gently cupped my face.

"Yes Madara." Itachi said monotonously.

"Good then it's time for the rest of your punishment." Madara let go of me and faced my brother. "Beat Sasuke for me. Worst than what I have done to you. His bones have to break. His cuts need to be deeper and longer."

Itachi looked shocked for a second before he quickly nodded his head. He approached me slowly at first until Madara told him to walk faster. It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command one that forced my brother to move.

He placed two fingers on my forehead.

"You know I don't mean any of this right?" He asked me.

"I know. Just get it over with. Please." I told him.

He gave me a nod before he tied my hands behind my back just as Madara must have done to him. He then struck me hard enough to stagger me a bit. My jaw hurt. A kick was aimed at my abdomen. My insides started to hurt and I started coughing. I wasn't given time to recover he raised his knee into my chin and elbowed me into the floor.

The entire time Madara only watched silently with an uncaring and almost bored looking gaze.. At first I didn't want to scream. I wanted to be defiant and just keep my mouth shut until I felt my ribs crack and then I couldn't help but scream in agony. It hurt so much. The silence angered me while his presence felt humiliating.

"Now I see why you're so attracted to her Sasuke." Madara said at one point, there was some amusement in his voice. A

A kick aimed at my legs and a loud crack was heard. I screamed.

"She doesn't seem to feel uncomfortable around us just as you mentioned." He continued.

My brother picked me off the floor by my hair and punched me in the stomach. I felt blood coming up my throat and out my mouth.

"She isn't related to any demon. But there is a demonic darkness on her. Itachi you can drop him."

Hitting the cold hard concrete was painful My body was bruised and broken. The fall hurt and a small yelp escaped my lips.

"She might have been be given a demon's blood as a child or perhaps she is another creature. She's not one of those dogs that can transform at night."

Like he did with my brother the demon he started to pet me as my wounds slowly started to heal. He had Itachi hold my legs and then arms in certain directions in order for the bones to heal right.

"She is not an entirely normal human. Be careful around her Sasuke." He told me as he petted me.

Maybe a normal person wouldn't have forgiven the demon. In fact they would have probably hated the demon. But that wasn't me or my brother. We owed this demon our lives. He gave us so much. His blood is what will allow us to live so long and right now he was the only thing keeping me and my brother away from the pits of hell where we would burn for the rest of eternity. He had Itachi beat me like that because if he did it himself i would most likely die. My brother was only bruised. Madara must have used a lot of his restraint and will power just to make sure brother didn't get too hurt. Honestly this was probably a demon's equivalent of a spanking.

"I know you're both probably mad at me." He told us as we walked back up to our rooms. "I am a sadistic demon but I don't want to necessarily hurt the both of you. Regardless of how I act I want you both to know you are loved by me. Just as the rest of your family has been loved by me. Your just as loved as my actual son. Always remember this."

I could only nod my head. I was far too exhausted to do much else. Everything was fading for me actually. I wasn't dying I knew that much. I was passing out. Everything still hurt a little even as I faded into the black as my legs gave out... For some reason the colors pink and green invaded my mind before my mind shut off.

**A/N: Umm... Yeah... Sasuke has an obsession with pink and green now. LOL. This chapter is pretty meh for me.**

**Liked what you read? Let me know in a review. Didn't like what your read? Rant in a review. Questions and or concerns? Pm me or leave a review. As always thank you for taking the time to read and/or review this story. **


	11. Chapter 10: Panic Attacks

******A/N: Ok so someon *cough* GNR *cough* gave me a little lecture about how I felt that last chapter was meh. So to keep in the mood while writing I've been listening to music... If there are any song lyrics in here... Blame TheGnRFangirl. **

The demons were shocked when Madara announced that the weekend training was entirely canceled. Not something anyone expected from him. Whatever his reasoning I wasn't going to voice any complaint.

At school everyone seemed happy to know that I would come to the theaters with them. The demon's children also realized why Madara canceled training so easily. It was for my sake.

The AP English teacher, I think his name was Kakashi Hatake, seemed a little shocked while we had our discussions on the play. Specifically when we talked about the different motifs in the play. Sakura and I both talked about the supposed "obvious" motifs we found and then continued into what we had discussed back at home.

Math passed by without much excitement. Although the teacher did call us over when she realized Sakura and I missed the same problems. Had to explain that we did our homework together and I think some people were jealous. As before if they have a problem with me they can say it to my face.

The computer class was as uneventful as ever. The others didn't seem to mind that the movie is why we had no training over the weekend.

"At least we won't have to be so worried when we go over to the theaters." Sai muttered to me.

"You guys were worried?" I asked.

"Well Sai and I were planning on ditching anyway." Naruto told me. "But now we won't have to. It's a little unsettling going around anywhere with just the hunters you know."  
I would have questioned why they would go in the first place if they felt uneasy around the hunter brats but I already knew the answer. They needed to fit in. Fitting in seemed to be every teenager's biggest dilemma. Most teenagers only had to fear mockery most of the time though right? Our lives would be in danger if we made the wrong move.

At first the idea of going to the movie theaters didn't seem so frightening. The demons were coming along with me... At first... As it came closer and closer to Saturday plans started to change a little. Ino and Sai were still going but Ino wanted to go and see a different movie with Sai before meeting up with us so we would meet them there. Hinata and Naruto were going to end being a little late since Naruto was going to take her out on their first date. Didn't think they had any feelings for each other until I thought about how she seemed to always be blushing around Naruto. Neji Not really trusting the moron was going to keep an eye on them. Karin wasn't interested in the movie which consequently meant Suigetsu wasn't going and Juugo didn't really feel comfortable going out much anyway.

That pretty much left me alone with the rest of the group who were hunters. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but there was no way in hell that I was going to back out now. Now when Madara was actually willing to cancel training all weekend. And it would be a chance to be near Sakura without having to do any homework first. And at least they would show up but still.

School seemed to make the days slow down and speed up at the same time. The minutes would feel like hours during class time. Passing periods felt far too short. Lunch passed by in a matter of seconds.

Sakura started to bush a little whenever I talked to her. I don't know if its because she had my undivided attention or me in general that caused this. It was most likely the kiss I gave her but we never spoke of this.

After school wasn't much better. I started building a habit of text messaging the others which helped passed the time. But there just wasn't much to do. An hour after I got home my homework was done. The video games I played were no longer able to hold my attention. I wanted to go outside more. I saw others out there just interacting and having fun. Just like at school.

I was starting to understand why Madara kept out of sight and away from others. I now knew what it was like to be around other people. I was comfortable around them; for the most part. I could talk with people other than the demons I grew up around without getting too annoyed. It was a bit of a foreign concept but it was possible. I wanted to go outside but there was someting holding me back. It wasn't the contract or any form of magic. I wasn't entirely sure what is was that kept me inside but it felt like it had a strong influence.

As the night training continued Madara had noticed I was no longer sleeping. This resulted in me having to train a little more. I had to get used to the sharingan. Madara and Itachi were very skilled with their eyes. I wasn't entirely sure what they could do though. For now I had to learn how to actually use the basics.

Seeing an opponents moves before they could make them was interesting. It wasn't like I was seeing short clips of the future in a matter of seconds that I could work with. No I would see a faint outline around the person and see the outline move before the actual person did. I had to react to the outline and it was actually pretty tricky. I kept focusing on the actual person, in this case Madara, and would get distracted. Needless to say I was getting my ass kicked a few nights in a row.

Regardless of how slow time seemed to flow it was still moving. We had agreed that Saturday night would be the best time to go out. That day soon came and I was really fucking nervous. Sakura and I were going to be catching a ride with her cousin Temari and Shikamaru. Being in close quarters with hunters wasn't an ideal situation but it was better than being at the other end of their guns.

It was already 5pm when I had knocked on Sakura's door, our ride would be there soon.

"Keep your cellphone on you at all times." Madara told me before I left the house. "I won't be busy at all. Your brother and I will be a phone call away."

His words had reassured me. If something happened I wouldn't be on my own.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile when she opened the door and invited me in. "They'll be here any minute."

The inside of her home was actually very pleasant. There were a lot of photographs of Sakura around the living room. They were taken at different ages. She was a cute kid as well. I noticed one that was a little amusing.

"You were in the marching band?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She said happily. "I was in drum line. Was fun but it took to much of my time back in freshmen year so I gave it up."

"Too bad." I told her. "Was it any fun?"

"Yeah." She told me.

"You're mom not home?" I asked when I realized that the principal was no where in sight.

"She trusts me enough to leave me alone at home." Sakura responded. "I think she had a meeting with an old friend."

"Is it a date?"

"I don't know."

We both kind of laughed. Well she giggled cutely while I just gave a short chuckle.

This place definitely felt had a warmer feel to it. It wasn't just a house. It was a proper home. If this place felt warm then what did that mean about my own home? Or was it just because this place was foreign to me.

A honk from outside interrupted my thoughts.  
"Sounds like our ride is here." I told Sakura as I made my way back to the door.

"Alright let's go." She said as I waited for her to lock up the front door.

We walked over to the car and saw that Shikamaru was already asleep in the front passenger seat and that Temar was in the driver's seat. Damn that bastard was lazy.

"So why didn't Gaara and Kankuro not want to come along again?" Sakura asked when we got inside.

"They got stuck doing chores around the house." Temari explained. "Dad wasn't too happy that they skipped out on them last week."

"That's too bad." I told her. "I would hate getting stuck doing chores over the weekend."

"You and me both." Temari responded. "It's why I get them done beforehand while my younger brothers can't seem to comprehend this."

The car ride wasn't long but at some point while I was sitting next to Sakura my hand somehow reached for hers without my mind even realizing this until she held onto me as well. That's when I felt that slight darkness Madara was talking about.

It wasn't the same thing that radiated from me and my brother. No it was a bit different but it was definitely demonic. Just what were the hunters doing now? What could they have done to make Sakura's energy feel so dark? This energy I liked though. It was where the feeling of empowerment came from that time she hugged me. Is this why she wasn't scared of Itachi and me when she was younger?

My thoughts were interrupted when Temari informed us that we were at the theaters and Sakura's hand quickly left mine. I wasn't too happy with that but there wasn't much I could do about it. I just followed after them toward the theater. I was surprised to see that Shikamaru was actually awake. Maybe he wasn't sleeping like I first thought.

As we waited in line to get the tickets for the movie I heard my cell phone go off for a second.

"Guys we might have to catch a later viewing of the movie." I told them. "Naruto, Hinata, and Neji are gonna run later than we thought."

"Great next movie isn't for another freaking hour." Shikamaru complained.

"Well we might as well go and tell Sai and Ino." Sakura said as she went to pay for her ticket. "We can't really help it. Maybe we can mess around in the small arcade."

"Better than sitting around doing nothing." Temari responded.

I bought my ticket like the others and I noticed Shikamaru staring at me.

"Didn't think you and Naruto were even close." He told me. "You tend to be distant from most of us. With how quiet you are I would have thought you'd have been closer to Neji, Shino, or Sai."

"Naruto is easy to talk to." I responded. "He somehow seems to know that I'm joking most of the time I'm being an asshole to him."

He found that a little funny. Once inside it wasn't hard to find Ino and Sai. They were a little off to side in the small area that could barely be considered an arcade. Ino waved for us to come over which we were already doing anyway.

"Hey glad to see you guys make it." Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah well we still gotta wait on Naruto and the Hyugas." Shikamaru said only little annoyed. Seems like they got a little side tracked and are gonne be late. We're catching the movie at 6:15."

"Well that just means we can play a little while longer as we wait." Sai said with his fake looking smile.

Two different fighting games, a racing game, a game that involved dancing, and other ones filled with prizes. Games I had played before either at home or out in different places when Madara allowed us to go out.

"Sasuke want to play against me?" Sai asked. "I think you would be a good opponent."

"I'm pretty sure I'd end up wiping the floor with you." I told him. "I've played most of these before."

"Which haven't you tried?" He asked me.

"The stupid dancing game." I responded.

"Then try it with me."

"No."

I think Ino found the conversation amusing since she was snickering.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of losing Sasuke." Sai told me.

"I'm not." I told him. "I'm just not in the mood for video games right now. I want to see the movie."

He chose to drop the subject and played one of the other games on his own. Naruto and the rest didn't take too long to arrive which was great. They arrived thirty minutes later after Sai got Shikamaru to play with him.

I've seen movies before. You could easily catch them on television or rent them. However I've never seen them at the actual theaters. The speakers everywhere really did make it seem like what was happening on the screen was happening right in front of you. The different commercials and previews for the other movies were a little annoying but it was a minor nuisance.

Once the movie began I was actually pretty excited. The basic plot of this movie was that humanity was apparently in danger because of these creatures called grim. They were in a small village that was one of the few that remained on their continent. They were trying to reclaim the land beyond their village but they needed to get rid of some of the grim first which didn't looked easy. A lot of their comrades had died by now and it was starting to look hopeless for them.

"We've got to stop fighting." One of the five said to the rest, he was the weakest of the group I think. "We may be able to keep on fighting but the normal citizens can't keep up."

"What do you mean stop fighting?" The strongest member asked, he wasn't the lead but I liked him more than the rest. "If we stop than those things will break through our defenses and then it's over."

They were arguing. It wasn't looking good for them that's for sure. Still what choices did they really have? If they stopped then the grim would get them but they five of them couldn't carry an entire village on their shoulders.

"We can't keep going on like this!" The weakling yelled. "We're not normal. We've had it rough and become stronger because of it but everyone else? They're not like us. They never had to live in the forest."

"Do you want to lose those you care about?" The strongest asked in return.

"What do you know about caring?" The leader of the group and our main protagonist asked. "Last I checked you didn't exactly care about anyone. The reason you even keep anyone alive is because it's convenient for you!"

Silence on camera. How was this guy going to respond. From what I've seen he really didn't seem to care all that much. He was a very stoic kind of guy but he did his best to keep everyone alive.

"I know what means to care about someone." He said to his friend. "I know what it's like to lose someone so precious that once they're gone it feels like the whole world has just given up on you. If we stop now our home is gone. And this whole revolution you have people believing in will die with them."

"Oh really cause last I checked when you first came here you were an orphan who lived among the grim for a few years. You had no one. Hell when you were let into this village you stole food when rations were low because it would help you!"

"I had a family once a upon a time." The other man said to the lead. "The reason I lived is because of how much my mother and father loved me. They taught me what i needed to survive and even gave me a head start."

He started to explain his story. The setting of the movie changed. It was no longer in the dead forest that the group was in. This forest was full of wild life. There was a small child who resembled the strongest guy walking besides the two adults. They were obviously his parents. Than the sound of the grim could be heard and they started to run and I began to feel my breath shortening. He was running through the forest.

_Itachi was dragging me through the forest. I could barely keep up._

The parents yelled for their son to keep running while they fought.

I got up from my seat and began to leave, I couldn't breathe right.

_"Both of you just keep running!" I heard my father yell as we ran through __the thick forest._

No please not now. I don't want to remember this.

"Sasuke where are you going?" I heard someone ask.

_Dad was scared. If he was scared than we should all be scared. Because dad was hardly ever scared._

"Mom?" I heard come from the speakers. "Dad?"

The sound of the grim tearing into human flesh could be heard. The sound of screams could be heard. The character on screen yelled and soon covered his mouth. He would be discovered if he was too loud.

_Why don't I hear mom and dad running with us? Weren't they right behind us._

No I'm not there. I told myself.

The character on screen screamed once the grim were long gone. He screamed for his parents.

_The sound of gunshots... Was that... Were those aimed at mom and dad?_

The tears flowing from my eyes wouldn't stop. The character on screen let out another scream and I screamed with him.

_We found their corpses still in the forest. The bullets had pierced through their hearts. There was no saving them. _

I was on the floor in tears. Why was this playing in my head!?

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Someone asked me.

Who was talking!? Where am I?  
_As we buried them in the ground all I could think about is what if they're really alive and we're just killing them? What if that was me in there with them? The weight of the dirt would hurt... Big brother I can't breathe... Stop piling so much dirt onto me._

"Sasuke take deep breaths." I heard someone tell me. "It's going to be okay."

The voice was soothing. I timed my breathing to the numbers I heard being counted.

"Is everything okay over here?" Someone asked.

"I think he's fine." The soothing voice said, where was I? "He's calming down a little."

The forest... No that was just a horrible memory.

"Here follow me." The newer voice said. "Let's get him to the lobby."

"Sasuke can you stand?" She asked, who did that voice belong to? "Stand up."

I complied, I don't recognize the carpet beneath my feet.

They lead me out of the darkness and into a lighter area. The tears were gone. Why was I panicking again? Right the forest... But i wasn't anywhere near there... I wasn't a kid.

"Hey you okay kid?" A male voice asked me, why did I hate that voice?  
"Sasuke are calm?" Sakura asked, she was here.

I looked at her. She was there looking concerned. There was a bad chill going down my spine. She hugged me. Suddenly the memories of the past vanished and everything became clear again.

"Sasuke is everything alright?" She asked.

It was only a memory. I'm safe. It's all said and done. I'm fine. I'm not the one being buried.

"Well I didn't think one of Uchiha blood would cry like that." Someone else asked. "though I suppose that is to be expected when you suppress your emotions and memories the way you all tend to do.

I know that fucking voice.

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter done. GnR if you read this I sent you a pm about your question. :P Alright listening to music really helped me wire this so I think I'm just gonna blast music in my room from now on. **

**Also I got sick so if the next chapter takes forever and a half to appear... It's cause I'm lying in bed whining about my fever. x.x**

**Liked what you read? Tell me about it in a review. Disliked something? Rant about it in a review. Got questions? Pm me or leave them in a review. As always thank you to all who take the time to read and/or review. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: The Secret Is Out

**A/N: Wrote this while I was sick and the whole time I was listening to music! Had me really writing. Also for those who don't know GnR is someone I know in real life so if I pick on her or anything please know it is all in good fun and in a friendly manner~ Anyway onto the story!**

"Kabuto Yakushi!" Sakura yelled as she pointed her gun at him, both hands holding the gun.

"You know this bastard?" I asked as I pulled out my knife, I wiped away any tears I had shed.

"I may have had some former connections with the hunters." He said to me, smiling creepily.

Sakura noticed that I had my knife out and I noticed everyone in this building was asleep. She looked surprised that I had gotten over the panic attack but that was the least of my problems. The biggest problem was in front of me. This guy Kabuto was like me, a damned child. He was stronger than a normal person. If I held back then he would kill us for sure. I needed to make sure Sakura said nothing about what I was. There was a spell that could help me but it was going to upset her. Seeing no other choice available I turned to her and grabbed her right hand quickly, her left hand still held the gun. I made a large cut that spread across her hand. I made a similar cut to my own hand forced our hands together.

"Upon the blood that from these wounds flow." I said loud enough for her to hear but low enough that Kabuto would not. "Our secrets us two shall know."

The blood was mixing in with each other and started to form seals. The was spell using our blood to make seals that would for now move across our torsos. I spoke quickly knowing that Kabuto could strike at any moment. He would take cheap shops if it meant he would win.

"Until the two agree upon the deal forever will our lips remain sealed." I continued, she looked horrified and tried to get out of my grip but the spell was now binding us. I didn't really need to force our hands together anymore."Speak the words your heart or mind wishes to say. These words can never be used to harm or betray."

The wounds on our hands sealed themselves and I could feel the markings that would soon bind us spreading across my body for a while. This was an interesting spell that I had learned from Madara. It was a great thing to use when allying with someone you don't necessarily trust. It was a spell that forced both parties to keep the other person's secret. The markings that had first spread appeared from our wounds that now flowed across our bodies waited for the us to tell each other a secret. They had to be equally valuable to each person. Once that was done the markings would appear on our tongue and force each person to be silent if they tried and exposed each others secret. The spell would end when both agreed that the deal was no longer a necessity.

I forced her closer to me and whispered into her ear.

"I am a damned child and listen to my demon ancestor." I told her. "I'm here to cripple the organization that hunts us down. There are many others connected to me. This is my secret for you to know but never speak of." I whispered into her ear.

I pulled back and smirked when I saw the seal move from her shoulder and neck onto her tongue. Feeling the other person in the room getting impatient I grabbed Sakura's gun and shot at him without really aiming. I heard him yelp in pain and handed it back to her.

"Do you know what this spell is huntress?" I asked patiently, she was a little shocked when I called her that.

"A sealing type of spell." She told me. "Made by blood and unbreakable by an outside party. You know what I am... I don't know what would equal what you just told me."

"If it helps my father is curious to know what you are." I told her. "That could make the difference between letting you live and you getting killed. Try that."

She looked angry but pulled me closer. Her lips brushed against my ear as she whispered to me.

"I am a Wicca that practices both light and dark magic." She whispered into my ear. "My father's family was blessed by a nymph that was associated with a cherry blossom tree and my mother's family was blessed by a behemoth in ancient times. My dark magic seems strong than my white magic because many years ago someone in my family was forced to drink the blood of a demon. There are others like me. This I my secret for you to know but never speak of."

With that the markings on my body began to move. I felt the markings wrap gently around my neck for a second before wrapping around my tongue and staying there. The deal was complete. I handed her back her gun and she shot at Kabuto who had been coming near us.

"I should have killed you along with Orochimaru." I told him as cut into his arm.

"Yes you should have." He said as a snake came out from his body and latched onto my neck.

It was shot away from me. Sakura fired again but the bullet only grazed Kabuto's arm.

"Aim to kill." I told her.

"There are regular people here." She argued.

"And?" I asked as I moved and slashed at Kabuto with the knife. "Who cares?"

"I do!" She yelled.

"Well I couldn't care less." I said as I stabbed Kabuto's heart.

His body turned into a bunch of snakes. Most of them dissolved into nothing while two remained. They opened their mouths.

"I'm still very much alive Sasuke." One of the snake's said in a voice I'd really rather not remember. "Thank you for leaving Kabuto alive. He's been a very good sun to me."

"Orochimaru's family won't be eliminated that easily Uchiha." Kabuto said through his snake. "But yours will end very soon. Your days are now numbered."

I crushed the two snakes beneath my feet in disgust. Great. The snake demons were still alive. Let's add that to the list of things I would be explaining to my father later.

"With him gone the sleeper spell will wear out." I told Sakura as I put my knife away. "Want to watch the rest of the movie or would you rather go somewhere private?"  
"I want to ask you a few damn questions." She told me sternly.

"Private it is." I told her. "So any place in mind?"

She grabbed my hand and lead me out of the movie was squeezing my hand very tightly and kept pulling me forward a little harshly. I really didn't like this but for now I still let her take the lead. I wasn't familiar with this place and she was. The movie theater was near a shopping mall which she lead me to. She took me there. Inside there was an area that not a lot of people visited

"Speak cambion." She told me harshly.

"You know showing me disrespect isn't going to make me talk." I told her. "And cambion isn't what I am. My father is no incubus. I am labeled by other demons as a damned child. My father is a very old demon. I guess you can think of him as an archdemon if you want."

"I have no reason to respect you." She responded.

"You were nicer when you showed me around the campus."

"I thought you were human."

"I am to a certain extent."

Her emerald colored eyes looked fiery. Oh she was very mad at me.

"Tell me more about yourself then." She told me a little nicely.

"My real name is Sasuke Uchiha." I told her. "I'm not that old. I was born over thirty years ago when this place was a small town. My biological parents are dead. I am strong enough to hold my own and kill older demons."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"To cripple the hunters that endanger me and my family." I answered honestly, she couldn't tell anyone this so why lie. "I already told you this."

"Why?"

"For now let's say personal reasons." I told her, i just said they endangered me and my family. Did I need to spell it out?

"Why did you choose to tell me what you were?" She asked me.

"If I hadn't then Kabuto probably would have killed both of us or only you." I told her. "Well I could have waited for you to die before I could fight him properly but I wasn't happy that idea."

"You didn't seem to care about anyone else."

"No one else interested me other than you."

"Why me?"

"Personal reasons."

She looked away from me for a bit.

"How suspicious are the others of me?" I asked. "The other hunters I mean."

"Since you didn't show any sign of discomfort from the holy water in my drink a while ago not very." She told me. "They think you're family is being hunted by a demon though."

"Is it because of the lie I told you earlier this week?" I asked her while I thought about how the hell holy water made my thirst spiral out of control and why she was drinking something with holy water in it.

"Yes asshole."

I laughed at her insult. She stepped on my foot hard enough to actually hurt me. Was that the behemoth's blessing? Damn that was going to be annoying.

"So they think I'm a normal human?" I asked after the pain subsided.

"Yeah." She responded. "But they also think you're either blessed or cursed by something."

"I guess I did a good job at keeping a low profile."

"Fuck you."

"I'm not really into one night stands." I responded. "Unless you want to make that frequent thing I'm gonna have to decline."

She slapped with emough force to dislocate my jaw not something I was happy with. This was a bit amusing though. I wonder if she thinks this brute strength of hers intimidates me?

"You want me to respect you then I demand the same in return!" She yelled at me.

"That can be done." I told her quietly while some people stared at us. "You know with this spell you can't tell anyone what I say about myself. All the information you're gathering is useless to you."

"That applies to you to."

"Touche."

"Why do you listen to the demon?"

"He keeps me and my brother alive. He's been kind to us. Offered us more than we could have asked for. He loves us."

"How is a monster capable of love?"

"He's not a monster." I said angrily. "I think you're old enough to know that there is no such thing as monsters."

"Then what are you and your father!?" She retorted.

"Other beings with intelligence like you humans. You're the ones who labeled us as demons. We simply took a liking to the title"

"You're evil."

"There's no such thing as good and evil. Those are just ideals."

"Then why kill humans?"

"I don't have to kill anyone. I could just knock someone out and drink only some of their blood and find another victim. Lately I've only killed hunters because they come after me first."

"You killed Asuma."

"Yes. He tried to corner me. I could sense an urge to kill from him. In a sense it was in self defense but I was also looking for someone to give me blood."

"So you're a vampire."

"I can walk in sunlight."

She looked frustrated. Was she really trying to figure out what I was?

"You know one word won't really fit me." I told her. "I drink blood. I can age if I don't drink blood from my father. I do call my family's demon master and father. He can control what age I appear to be. Through a special contract he can also control my actions. My strength, hearing, smell, and many other things are 'super human.' Both my mother and father were like me. Born with human and demon blood though they had no actual demon parent."

"Then what should I think of you?" She asked me.

"Think of me as someone who will have no chance to pass through heaven's gate." I told her. "My resting place will be the fiery pits of hell where my deceased parents lie."

"You aren't asking a lot of questions yourself."

"I know a lot about you already. You're a huntress or at least a huntress in training. Your mother is most likely a high ranking huntress herself. You've also lost your biological parents like me. And I now know where that dark aura of yours comes from and why you couldn't sense the five demons in my home."

"There were five!?" She asked horrified.

"Yes if you count me, my brother, Konan, and Pain as demons." I told her. "Of course this is also something you can't speak of because it all relates to me being a damned child."

"What are Pain and Konan?" She asked me.

"I will not say."

"So I can't report anything to my mother."

"You can always lie to get away from punishment."

"That would benefit you villains."

" I am not a villain. And depending on how you lie it may or may not end in punishment."

"You're a bad person."

"True. I am bad now. I've murdered and tortured people before. I never did this kind of thing when I was left alone though."

"Then how can you say you're not a villain?"

"Are you any better? You murder people as well. You hunters don't even wait to be attacked. You make the first move. For all I know you torture the demons before killing them as well."

"You guys harm us."

"Only to survive. We don't always kill. You've forced us to do so."

She looked confused.

"How have we forced you to do anything!?" She asked me.

"My mother and father never killed anyone." I told her. "I didn't kill anyone when I was a child. We drank blood from people but only to survive. We left people alive. My parents were murdered under false accusations. You kill damned children who have no choice in what they are. You've killed demons who only protected their territory and children."

"Damned children as you call yourselves have been known to murder people more often!"

"I'm not here for a debate." I told her and pulled out my cell phone. If she just wanted to argue with me then I wasn't going to stick around.

I was about to call my brother when she grabbed my hand.

"A damned child killed my parents in cold blood." She told me. "My parents did nothing wrong."

"They murdered demons who were protecting their land." I told her. "Now let go of my hand."

"How do you know about them?" She asked me.

I put my cellphone back in my pocket and put my arms on her shoulders. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I killed Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno with my brother." I told her, she widened her eyes in shock and began to cry a little. "My brother and I killed them swiftly. They had been killing demons that were close friends with our father. They killed damned children and helped to take over land that belonged to demons. That night when I killed then is when I first laid eyes on you in your crib."

I cupped her face in my hands. She didn't pull away from me. She more or less took comfort in the contact but her tears still flowed.

"I was supposed to kill you to." I told her. "But when we both approached your crib you smiled at us. Most children your age would have sensed the dark aura that emitted from me and my brother would have cried or shake in fear. But you didn't seem scared. Your were happy. You smiled at me and made cute little noises. You even put your hands up so that I could pick you up."  
"I don't want to hear more." She told me; I ignored her request.  
"I picked you up and you took comfort in my arms." I told her. "Your little body was perfect for my arms. Such a cute and good baby you were. You laughed as I held you and rocked you a little in my arms. I wanted to take you home with me. I wanted to have you grow up with me. I wanted you to love me but I feared what my father would do to you. I didn't want you to be harmed. So instead I marked you."

I put my hand on her right arm where I had made the scratch.

"I cut you here so that I would forever remember your scent." I told her. "I had planned to come looking for you. You were different from the other hunter's children. You who had accepted me as a child despite the darkness that always surrounded me."

She got out of my hands then.

"You're sick!" She told me.

"Maybe." I told her with a smirk. "Though I wasn't interested in fucking a five year old if that's what you're getting at. I wanted to watch you grow up into a woman that could be my lover. I should have taken you out of that house and away from the hunters but where would you be if I did? For all I know you could have ended up in a home with people who would abuse you if I put you into the adoption system."

She let all of this sink in. She brushed away the last of her tears and then looked at me bravely.

"You still have those feelings?" She asked me suddenly. "Those feelings of love I mean?"

Where did this come from all of a sudden?

"Your green eyes and pink hair seem to invade my dreams often." I told her honestly. "And you have grown up to be a beautiful flower that seems to cause my lust to get out of control sometimes. You are strong and smart, I've witnessed that firsthand. Even now despite knowing that you want to kill me I want you to live. I won't let you kill me but I don't want to harm you while keeping myself alive if I can help it."

She let those words sink in for a bit. I know it's dangerous to tell her this but maybe this would help me or both of us. Hell I know she could use this against me but if I was honest with her then maybe she would trust me. If she trusted me then maybe she could also love me? I wanted her so much. Her love and affection. I wanted all for my self. I wanted her body to belong to me. To react only to my touch. But I needed her to want me just as much.

"Let me show you what we do Sasuke." She told me. "Join the hunters for a while and see what we do. Let me show you the atrocities we've been trying to stop."

"Since you can't reveal what I am then fine." I told her. "Show me this supposed good side that you fight for."

She grabbed my hand again and started to lead back towards the theater.

"The movie is going to be over soon." She told me.

"Do we have to face them?" I asked her. "I can easily call my brother to pick us up. Then you can really meet my family."

"You'll get in trouble won't you?" She asked me.

"Madara will know about this eventually." I told her. "He isn't a fool and the second he asks me a question about you he'll notice the spell activating to keep my lips sealed. He'll recognize the spell and punish me for it."

"You just said he loved you."

"Even normal parents punish disobedient children. He is no different. Though our equivalent of a spanking involves breaking bones."

"What do you think my own mother will do to me if she figures this out?" She asked.

"She'll probably scold you and maybe beat you if she's cruel enough to do such a thing." I told her. "My father is sadistic and this is the second time I will have done something to displease him. So who knows what he'll actually do. Maybe a beating won't be enough this time and he will force me into his or another demon's bed."

"What was the first thing you did to make him angry?"

"Let you live."

**A/N: Aaaand~ That's where it's getting cut off. So now a lot of questions have been answered I hope. Now let's see what happens when Sasuke starts to train with the hunters. Oh I am really loving this story now... And my cold caught up to me. X.x**

**Also how do you all feel about the chapters getting longer? Should I keep them short or is this better?**

**Liked what you read? Leave a review. Disliked something? Rant in a review. Got questions? Pm me or leave them in a review. As always thank you for taking the time to read and/or review.**


	13. Chapter 12: Her Fury

**A/N: Ok so originally I was going to cut this out of the story but after seeing one review I decided to include this bit as well. After rereading what I wrote I have to agree. I think Sakura's reaction was not up to par. So maybe this makes up for it? I hope... _  
Also sorry that this chapter isn't too long. I really wanted to get this out of the way. **

We waited in the parking lot in silence. She didn't really seem like she wanted to talk to me anymore. That was fine. I was just staring off into space. She had taken this a whole lot better than I would have thought.

I had to ask my brother to come pick us up and ask Sakura for the address, I didn't plan for this and didn't bother to look at the signs.

I'm surprised-

Why do I feel a gun in the back of my head? I heard the safety get taken off.

"The hell Sakura?" I asked her. "Want to get something off of your chest."

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you live after you confessed to murdering my parents?" She asked me.

"For a second I did." I told her, I raised my hands above my head. "Why react like this now?"

"I was prepared for you to mention that you murdered people." She told me. "I was almost expecting you to confess to Asuma's murder. I didn't once think that you were going to tell me that you were the one who killed my parents. I couldn't exactly beat you inside of the mall."

That was a valid reason I guess. She had to keep a low profile to. I hadn't really thought of that but if she does have the strength of a behemoth then how careful does she constantly have to be?

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for what you've done!"She yelled at me.

I stood there in silence and thought about my answers. What could I possibly do to make her not want to shoot me? It's not like I can bring back the dead. In all honesty I really didn't have any excuse for her to let me live. Even if I died though she would still be bound by the spell. Itachi and Father would be safe.

"Would you like to hear me beg for my life?" I asked her finally. "Because I doubt anything I say right now is going to calm down the anger that you feel."

"Do you really have nothing to say!?" She yelled, she was crying.

"I won't apologize for what I've done." I told her. "If you ask me to say sorry it'd be the most insincere thing you'd ever hear."

She actually slammed the gun into the back of my head and knocked me to the ground. That dazed me quite a bit. I didn't even have time to get up before she stepped on my back.

"Is this making you feel better Sakura?" I asked a pained smirk, her strength rivaled Itachi's. "Will beating me really make you feel any better?"

In response I felt her punch me in the back. If I had been a normal human she would have broken my spine and probably paralyzed me from the waist down. I didn't fight her back though. Not now. If she threatened my life then I would consider fighting but as of right now she wasn't going to kill me. If she was then she would have fired the gun. Not start hitting me.

She picked me up off the floor by my shirt. She had the same angry look I saw in demons sometimes. There was pain in her eyes that wounded me more than her punches. Didn't I want her to be happy?

"React god dammit!" She commanded me.

"If you want me to scream and cry then try and break my bones or bruise my insides." I told her.

"Why aren't you fighting back!?" She asked me.

"You're mad at me. You have every right to be mad. Go ahead and beat me Sakura. I can take a thrashing. I understand where you're coming from after all. My brother and I managed to kill both of your parents because your father let us come to his home when we feigned injury. His kindness to us lead to their demise."

It was true wasn't it? She must be feeling the same anger I felt when I realized that my parents had been falsely accused of witchcraft. I told her I cared for her but I realized that only after her parents were dead. I couldn't really change that.

A punch that connected with my left eye and caused it to swell. Another in the stomach. I would grunt in pain but she got no other reaction from me. I've been in life or death fights. I've taken some pretty bad blows and learned reconditioned myself to not react. Another punch to the face aimed at my nose. I felt it break. My blood was spilling a but rapidly. She straightened it for me probably in hopes of getting a reaction but I only winced. A punch right in the chest. I think I felt my ribs crack a little.

She was definitely blessed by some behemoth because this kind of damage wasn't possible for a human to make without a sledge hammer.

"Don't you feel any of this!?" She asked me; she pulled me closer to her face.

"I do." I told her. "But this is like a simple slap on the wrist. This isn't much. Itachi and my father are on their way though remember? I don't think you-"  
"Not with the directions I gave them."  
"Naughty little blossom." I told her. "if you really wanted time to beat me up alone you could have just asked."

"Shut your mouth!" She said as she kneed me in the groin.

That was the first time she actually heard me yell in pain. That area was still very sensitive to pain and with her strngth... Yeah... Not the best best feeling in the world/

She still cried in both agony and anger. She still held me from my shirt. When I tried to lay my hand on her shoulder she punched me and dislocated my jaw again. So I chose to just go limp. When she noticed this she dropped me onto the floor.

"You won't fight back." She stated. "You won't say a thing. You won't even scream in pain. Can you do nothing!?"

I slowly got off from the floor and waited for my body to heal. I was careful not to move too quickly. She might think I was trying to harm her. She watched through her tears. I grabbed the gun away from her and threw it to some corner of the parking lot.

"I can't really do much Sakura." I told her. "I can't bring back the dead. And I can't heal this kind of pain."

"You caused me this grief dammit!" She told me. "You killed my parents when they offered you kindness! And you just left me there to be raised by someone else. Take some responsibility dammit!"

Seeing those tears in her eyes, the pain in her eyes, hearing the pain her voice and her wretched sobs. I felt nothing but guilt now. She was crying because of me.

I slowly reached out my hand to her and instead of hitting me she ran into my arms. She was a little shorter than me so when I held onto her my chin was above her head. I knew I was the guilty party in all of this.

"I'm sorry that your crying because of me." I told her honestly. "But I really don't know what to do other than this. I can tell you that I love you but I doubt you want to hear that."

She shook as she cried loudly and in agony. She hit my chest a little but it was a weak hit.

"Do you want to hear me scream and beg?" I asked her. "If you think it'll help then I gladly tell my father to beat me. Every rule I've broken has been for you. And I will keep breaking them for you. Because I want you to smile and live."

She looked at me and for a second I saw the same child like innocence I had seen on her when she was a baby. But it was soon replaced with more tears. I kissed her forehead and started to wipe away the tears, now I was starting to tear up. The guilt I felt was starting to become too much. I could practically feel my heart starting to get ripped apart.

"Sakura I can honestly say that I love you." I told her. "My family seems to have a trait for strong emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger, guilt and love are all intensified. When I say I love you I mean it. I'm telling your right now that seeing you cry. It makes me upset and I do feel guilty because I know those tears are because of me. I'm sorry that I'm the cause of this. But I only did it because I fell in love with you."

"Then fucking prove it." She told me.

I kissed her lips, it wasn't a harsh kiss that would bruise her. It was a slow and gentle peck on the lips. I don't know how much control I haveover myself really so I shouldn't try for anything more than simple pecks. I didn't want to scare her away from me. I held her closer to me.

"It's ok to keep hitting me." I told her. "It's ok to keep yelling at me. I caused this. I should bare the brunt of your anger. I don't break easily so you don't have to hold back."

I kissed her cheeks where the tears were falling a bit still.

She held onto me now. She fit so well against me. I could sense that darkness in her flare up a bit. And I almost recognized it. It was similar to what I felt in my brother and Madara but not quite the same. It should only flare when you were feeling malicious intent. This might mean I'm in danger but I wasn't sure if I wanted to even be cautious. She needed someone to comfort her.

My cellphone started buzzing in my pocket. Sakura was still hiccuping a little.

"Looks like my father is calling me Sakura." I told her.

"Tell them you're ok." She told me. "I'll tell you the directions."

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the call.

"Sasuke why did Itachi receive the wrong directions?" Madara asked, he was clearly annoyed.

"Sorry about that. We got the two areas mixed up."

Sakura whispered the directions into my ear and I repeated them to my father or in turn told Itachi where to go. I'm sure he could hear her small little hiccups but father made no comment on it before he hung up.

"They're coming for us." I told her. "Will you let me go for a second?"

She hesitantly let go of me. I went to retrieve the gun I had thrown.

"Please don't aim this at my head." I told her as I handed it back to her.

She nodded her head.

"Sasuke." She said to me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I won't betray to anyone as long as you don't betray me." She told me. "You want to take down the hunters right?"

"That is my end goal." I responded.

"I'm trusting you not to do anything stupid." She said. "I swear if I see so much as take a piece of paper that isn't yours from us I won't hesitate to beat you until you can barely heal!"

"Sakura I still have my orders from my fathe-"

"I don't care. I'm going to ignore any orders given to me if they involve you or your family. I demand that you do the same. If you say you love me enough to break the rules than prove it to me this way."

"I understand." I told her with a smile.

"So what are you gonna say about the blood on our clothing?" She asked me.

I looked at her and then at me. It was my blood staining our wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"If I tell him Kabuto did this he'll see right through the lie." I told her. "Especially since my blood is staining your hands and clothing as well."

She looked at herself and I saw her eyes widen for a second. Did she not realize that she caused me to cough up blood and gave me a nosebleed? At least my bruises were starting to heal.

"Shit." Was her response.

"Well what are you gonna tell your friends?" I asked her. "You know about ditching the theaters."

"Well they know you had a panic attack."

"Right... Forgot I screamed before Kabuto used the sleeper's spell."

"How did your parents die?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"You know how mine died."

"Another time? I really don't want to talk about that."

I heard the sound of a car approaching.

"They're coming." I told her. "Any ideas for the blood?"

"Go with the truth?"

The second the car stopped Madara stepped out and looked me over. He was looking for a tear in my clothing to indicate where I had been injured."

"Sakura beat the shit out of me."I told him.

"Excuse me?"He asked.

"I told her how I killed her parents and about what I am."

Madara's expression changed from concern to rage. The grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Explain everything from start to finish Sasuke." He commanded. "Before I decide to throw you in the fucking trunk."

I heard Sakura walk closer to me and felt her hold my right hand. Taking a deep breath I started with my panic attack in the theaters and ended with Sakura beating me. He listened to me without once interrupting. His grip eased up a little as I spoke but not by much. Of course I didn't tell him about my other agreement with Sakura. He didn't need to know that.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about slipping up." Madara said once I stopped talking. "Now how do we explain the blood to Sakura's mother?"

Yeah I didn't really have a plan for that...

**A/N: Yeah... Good luck with that Sasuke. Well it isn't Sakura's so she won't rip you a new one. I'm so mean to him... I don't know how to be nice sometimes. This one was a bit rushed so if there are a ton of typos I'm sorry. **

**Liked what you read? Leave a review. Didn't like something? Rant in a review. Got questions? PM me or leave them in a review. As always thank you for taking the time to read and/or review.**

**Also a quick heads up. Internet at my home is acting up pretty badly so I don't know when I will get to update this story again. I can only update when I go to college. Or Mc Donalds -don't really like that place- I might try and go to the library but we'll see about that one.**


	14. Chapter 13: Sabatoge

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. Still no internet at my place. I did make this chapter longer at least so I hope that makes up for it.**

**Also I dedicate this chapter to the many people who have favorited or followed this story. Even if you don't leave a review I want you to know I appreciate the support. Keep in mind reviews do help me improve this story at times. Anyway onto the plot~**

So getting Sakura home was the most stressful thing ever. Why? Because on the way home Tsunade had called her and asked that she and I both go and explain what happened because her cousin had informed Tsunade that we had left the group. Although the look on the principal's face when she saw us was kind of priceless. She looked like she was going to scream in shock. I had to assure her that we were alright. Sakura had cleaned most of the blood off of her hands thanks to Itachi providing some napkins but it wasn't much.

Our excuse for this whole mess? In the middle of my panic attack I ran out of the theaters and straight into a pole and then nosebleed. We then just made our way to the mall so we could find some tissue paper and that's why there was so much of it on me and Sakura... Okay so it was a half baked idea but it's not like i can just lick my own blood off of our clothes.

She looked me over to make sure I was alright while she told Sakura to get into clean clothes. I noticed that Temari was also in the house but I didn't really pay her any attention. I apologized for the trouble I caused and wished them a good night before I walked home since Itachi and Madara decided to leave.

I don't know if she actually believed our story since it was kind of obvious that my clothes were in bad condition. I would worry about that if Sakura told me anything was wrong.

At home I saw that Sai and Naruto were here. They were worried when they heard me scream and even more alarmed when they realized a sleeper spell had been used after they woke up. And had come here looking for Madara. They were shocked when they saw me with my blood on my clothing. It was nothing for them to worry about and I made that clear to them. They left when I stated that I wasn't going to talk with them tonight.

I told my father and brother that I was going to just sleep for tonight. Because this day has been more than enough for me. A quick escape from the reality of my situation was fine right? Madara was fine with that which I was happy with. I wasn't going to get scolded tonight at least. That was enough for now right? Was I asking too much?

I got out of my bloodied clothes and threw them into the hamper. I took a quick look in the mirror I had. All of my injuries were gone. There was no indication of the beating on my body. It was almost saddening in a sense. I would only have my memories for this. The first time I ever confessed to a murder. The first time I ever told a hunter the truth of what I am or what I do. This concept left me feeling mixed emotions. It felt good to actually tell the truth but they were also the enemy. Would I be seen as traitor? And if I told this to the others. What would they say? Well would I even really care?

I put on a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt for the night and made my way to my bed. I needed to escape my own thoughts for a little bit. I kept looking at the ceiling of my room. I started to see Sakura's bright green eyes. They weren't full of pain and sadness. They were full of love and affection and that made me smile. I wanted to really see that look in her eyes. I wanted her to look at me with those eyes.

_You know the forest that surrounds Konoha hasn't really changed all that much. The trees were definitely a lot bigger but that was expected. I never thought I'd get to just walk peacefully through here. The last time I was here I was a boy running for his life._

"_Sasuke Uchiha!" I heard someone yell. "Don't make this anymore difficult than it already is."_

_Looking behind I saw Sakura and some of her hunter friends. They were wearing the dark blue uniforms and utility jackets of the hunters._

_"What are you on a bout?" I asked them. "I'm just enjoying a walk through the forest."_

"_Silence cambion." Sakura spat at me. "You're the confirmed murderer of Asuma Sarutobi, Kizashi Haruno, and Mebuki Haruno. The higher ups ordered us to execute you."_

_They pulled out their guns. There wasn't an ounce of mercy in their eyes. Not even Sakura seemed to care. I was unarmed. I wouldn't win this fight easily._

_I chose to just run. Run as fast as I could through the thick forest. The ground was untamed and covered in rocks and the huge roots of the tree. This place was a hazard zone for a normal human. I would have the advantage_

_I heard the sound of guns firing and the bullets zoom past me and hit the trees surrounding me. If I stopped moving then I would be shot right on the spot. As I ran threw the forest I noticed the trees kept getting bigger and bigger. This forest was starting to become more frightening. _

_I looked behind me and saw them catching up to me. That was impossible though. No normal human could ever keep up with me. Why were they so tall?_

_ I looked down at myself and saw that I was eight years old again. This was bad. I wasn't fast enough to completely outrun them. They would be able to catch me. I'm going to seriously die. This is how it all ends? Being chased down like a wild animal? I felt tears stinging my eyes as I forced my legs to keep moving. Why was I slowing down?_

_Another gun shot sounded through the forest and I felt it go through my leg. I started falling face first into dirt. I closed my eyes and stopped moving once I hit the floor. If I played dead than maybe they would go away?_

_Dirt was thrown on top of me. That's a little odd. I opened my eyes and saw that i was surrounded by dirt walls. I looked up and saw Madara, Itachi, Mom, and Dad. They were at the top of this dirt hole. Why were they crying?_

_Someone threw more dirt on top of me._

"_I should have held onto him tighter." I heard my brother say in such a pained tone. "This is my fault."_

"_Don't blame yourself son." I heard dad say. "You did your best. I was the one who said we had to keep running."_

"_You were just making sure we got away alive." My mother said to dad. "My poor little Sasuke."_

_More dirt was thrown on top of me. Did they really think I was dead? I sat up and looked at my body. There were bullet holes in my clothes but no wounds. They missed my vital organs I think. I felt dirt land on my head._

"_Hey!" I yelled. "I'm alive!"_

_Only more dirt fell on me. It just kept falling faster and faster despite my screams. I cried and yelled hoping for them to stop but soon my mouth was filled with dirt. I couldn't breath. I couldn't scream. I could only let my tears fall from my closed eyes as I felt the dirt crush me from all sides and my lungs burned as they screamed for oxygen. Save me dammit. Please someone save me from this before I really do die. Mom... Dad... Big Brother... Madara..._

_I got my wish granted and all the pain was gone. The pressure from the heavy dirt disappeared and I sucked in as much oxygen as I could. I coughed into the concrete floor of a parking lot. The relief was gone when I felt someone pull me up from my hair and forced a gun into my mouth. It was Sakura._

"_Any last words?" She asked me in the same tone I used when mocking someone._

_What the hell was going on!? I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond to me. I was literally at her mercy._

"_None?" She asked with a cruel grin. "Then say good night Sasuke. You'll be joining your parents in hell."_

"DOON'T!" I yelled as I fell out of my bed.

I landed stomach first onto the floor. Was that really all just a nightmare?

"How did you sleep?" I heard Madara ask.

I looked over at the source of his voice and saw he was on my bed with a big grin. Why the hell was he in my room?

"That spell is quite an interesting one don't you think?" He said as he got up and made his way to the door. "It takes your fears and puts them all into one nightmare and won't let you wake up until you've experienced most of them. You must have quite a few since it is about to be evening soon. If I had known you were going to be screaming that long I would have had the others leave the house sooner."

"Madara you-"

"Sasuke keep in mind that I don't enjoy punishing you. However that won't stop me from giving you punishments when you deserve them." He said as he arrived at the door. "I didn't want to beat you again so I chose a different approach. I'm only being nice because you told me everything that you did this time. I'm not going to be nice about it forever. Keep that in mind the next time you decide that you want to break a rule."

He left me alone in my room now. That was all his doing? I was still sweating and breathing heavily. Looking at my hands I could see that they were shaking. Had I really been that scared the entire time? I looked at my clock and saw that it was going to be five o' clock already. Seriously!?

I looked over to my night stand and grabbed my cellphone. Quite a few people sent me text messages.

Most of them were from the group that I went to the theaters with. Hoping that I was doing okay and other kind words. I noticed a few from Sakura.

_Hey so I talked to a few of the higher ranked hunters. After school on Monday you're going to meet some of the hunters that go to school with us but I'm pretty sure you know who that might be. Go with the story you made up for me when they ask about the demon. It's what I told them.. Also they know something about you isn't entirely human. How you want to explain that is up to you but discuss with me first okay? _

_Sasuke you okay? You haven't responded at all._

_I hope you didn't get into too much trouble. Please text or call me when you can okay?_

She was worried? I sent her a quick text message telling her I was okay and then got off the floor to get dressed.

"Oh yeah remember to get dressed to go out tonight." I heard Madara say from the hall. "You'll be going on a little assignment with the other children."

Rolling my eyes I put on a pair of black cargo pants and a long sleeved navy blue shirt. Gonna have to blend in with the shadows.

Opening one of the drawers I grabbed my gun and grabbed the sword from my closet. I then made my way downstairs where I saw my brother enter the house along with the Kyuubi's children. Where were the Hyugas and the two that Kisame watched over?

"The others will be meeting with us in they city." My brother told me as if he had read my mind. "It's best if eleven people don't all leave from the same location."

"I understand." I told him as I made my way to the couch. "Naruto, Sai, Karin go ahead and make yourselves at home while we pass some time. We can't really do much until the sun is gone."

"Thanks man." Naruto said with a smile as he sat next to me. "What exactly are we gonna be doing?"

"We're going to be invading into someone's home." Itachi stated. "Well actually we'll be going into a couple homes and looking for some documents. Madara wants to know who murdered Hidan and Kakuzu."

So this was going to affect the hunters? I would have to inform Sakura about it. This was a little bit of a challenge though since it's not only Itachi who would be watching me. There would be a whole group of people watching.

"Do we have any idea who might have killed them?" Sai asked.

"Thanks to the help of a few anonymous tips and the Hyuga's sharp eyes we have four suspects." Itachi responded. "We'll be splitting into three groups once we meet up with the others."

"So groups of three?" I asked.

"That's right." Itachi responded. "Sasuke you'll be taking Hinata and Karin with you to the first home. Naruto you and Sai will be coming with me. Neji and the other two will be heading on their own."

"Are we gonna keep in contact using our cell phones?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Itachi stated. "We're only looking for proof to present to the demons. They'll determine what happens next. However if you really have no choice then you may engage in a fight."

We each nodded.

"The others will be getting this same message from Neji." Itachi stated as he looked out the window. "We're gonna head downtown for now and once we're there I'll tell you which homes you'll be heading to. And Sasuke no katana. Only take your gun and knife."

A little annoyed I put my sword back in my room and quickly made my way to the car. Being nice I let Karin sit in the front passenger seat and sat in between Sai and Naruto. The drive downtown wasn't long. I did notice Naruto seemed a little nervous but it might just be because he's not used to this kind of thing. Unfortunately this meant that I couldn't really contact Sakura yet. This was gonna be problematic. Would I even have an opening?

I noticed the place were heading towards was the mall parking lot where I had taken a beating. Once there we saw the others waiting patiently for us. As soon as the car stopped I noticed Karin went straight to Suigetsu's arms. Meanwhile Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek.

A beep came from my pocket. Looking at the text message I saw an address. And a link to an online map to show me the way. This was quite some distance.

"Hinata. Karin. We're heading out as soon as the sun goes down." I told them. "I think for now we can relax for maybe thirty minutes."

The two nodded as I started to walk towards the mall.

"We regrouping here?" I asked as I walked away.

"Of course." Itachi told me. "Don't do anything reckless."

I waved my hand to let him know I heard him. I can understand why Karin and Hinata were with me. Karin was pretty good at sensing approaching threats and could alert me before they got really close. Hinata's eyes could basically see through a few materials and for whatever reason she and her cousin paid a lot of attention to detail like my brother. They were good at things that I never really paid much attention to.

Once inside the mall I noticed that those two weren't really paying too much attention to me.

"If you two don't mind I'm need take care of some business real quick." I said as I made my way to the nearest bathroom.

Once away from them I locked myself in one of the stalls and called Sakura.

"Sasuke?" She answered after the first ring. "What's up?"

"Some of the hunters might be in danger." I said quickly. "Know any two demons named Hidan and Kakuzu?"

"The names aren't familiar." She told me. "What did they look like?"

"One was an albino male with a scythe." I told her. "He was a Jashinist. The other kept his face mostly covered. He did have these weird tendrils that came out of his body."

"Sounds like the guys Shika and the others found carrying Asuma's corpse." She told me. "Why?

I told her the address I was given.

"I'm supposed to go over there and search for any evidence that they killed those two." I told her. "Linked to anyone you know?"

"That's Ino's home for sure." She told me.

"Is there a paper trail that might have been left behind?" I asked.

"Yeah. We have to keep physical and digital copies of our reports in case they are ever needed. Can't always rely on technology for everything"

"So what do we do?" I asked her. "I only have Ino's address. My brother and a different group are going to the other homes. I can't run off without getting caught."

"I'll get those three to give me their files in a minute. How much time until you guys go for the documents?"

"We go once the sun is gone. Seems like your friends might be out tonight. Madara might have had someone watching their nightly habits."

"Ok. That should be enough time. Thanks Sasuke."

"No problem. Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"I like you. Bye." She said quickly before the line went dead.

That was a step right? She wasn't saying that the idea of liking me was a bad thing. Maybe she would eventually come around?  
Not wanting to stay in the bathroom too long I got out of there and saw the two girls waiting for me.

"Sorry about that." I told them.

"It's alright Sasuke." Hinata said softly. "We still have a lot of time before we can go out. What should we do?"

As she asked that my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since yesterday...

"Well I guess we know where we're heading off to." Karin said as she walked toward the food court.

"Yeah I haven't eaten anything all day." I said as I followed her.

"Why not?" Hinata asked shocked.

"I got distracted by a video game." I lied to them. "A lot of games can get addicting."

"You should play with Sai then." Karin said as we walked. "He's always bugging someone to play games with him."

I rolled my eyes. Why am I not surprised that she suggested that?

I wasn't the only one who was hungry since Karin and Hinata both got food as well. Deciding it was best to be nice to them I paid for their meals. Hinata blushed a light pink and kept saying over and over that it was necessary while Karin said thank you with a smile.

As we ate I anxiously waited for a text message from Sakura to tell me that she got the documents but as we finished our food I got no such message. I was starting to get really nervous as we started to head out of the mall. Yeah we were going to walk to wherever Ino lived. Well that wasn't quite right.

We could actually run extremely fast. Faster than even the most athletic of humans. Honestly the cars we had were more or less for show. There was no real need of them because I could literally run all the way to school without a problem if I didn't mind being caught that is. It would guarantee my execution if I or any other demon tried that.

Just as we walked back out to the parking lot my phone buzzed. I looked at the text message.

_Figured it'd be best to only send a text. I have the mission reports for now. They brought them to me so my scent shouldn't be in there._

I quickly deleted the message as I walked. I doubt anyone would look at my phone but maybe it was best to be cautious right? I decided to delete most of the messages she sent me and the phone call I made as well. My careless has gotten me in trouble so far so I might as well learn from it. We must have been in the mall longer than I thought, it was already really dark out here.

"If I start running to fast let me know." I said as I made my way toward an alley.

"Don't insult me by thinking I can't keep up." I heard Karin say.

I heard Hinata mutter something that sounded like "okay" but I couldn't be sure.

Once inside the alleyway I ran toward one wall and jumped onto it. I quickly pushed myself off the wall before gravity could affect me and repeated this until I was at the top of the building. Hinata had no problem copying my actions which was great. Karin did well until the last jump. She wasn't able to hold onto the last edge. I reacted fast enough to grab her arm and help her up. I wasn't really up for any delays.

"Thanks." She muttered once she was on her feet.

Didn't sound like she was too happy that she messed up.

I looked at the map that came with the directions to Ino's home. I memorized the route and put it back in my pocket.

"Make sure we aren't followed." I told the girls. "Last thing we need is to get caught."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Karin muttered in a grim tone, she was a talkative one.

Hinata merely nodded her head. How was such a quiet person dating a loudmouth like Naruto? The expression Opposites attract came to mind and then was quickly burshed away.

I looked at the buildings ahead of me and smile a little. This was going to be the fun part. I started running as fast as my legs would move and as soon as I reached the edge I leaped to the next building. It was extremely fun. I could hear Karin and Hinata behind me. I kept moving forward. You would think that this made us pretty obvious right? Not really. A lot of people had trouble looking up for some reason. I didn't have anything against that personally since it meant that I could get by them like this.

Yes we could have run through the sidewalks and across the streets but we would risk bumping into someone. What are you supposed to do when you run into someone hard enough to possibly break their bones or even kill them? Yeah wasn't going to figure that any time soon.

Of course there was a bit of a gap between the downtown area and the different residential areas of the city. Our run across the roof tops was over a bit too soon for my liking. We had to get down before we ran out of buildings. The good thing was that despite how busy this place seemed to be no one noticed us. I jumped off the current building we were on and landed in the alley. Hinata and Karin hadn't told me of any demons so I when I started to walk I didn't expect either of them to cover my mouth and pull me deeper into the alley.

I didn't panic. I trusted their instincts out here more than my own and let them take me into the alley.

"What did you sense?" I asked when they let me speak.

"Orochimaru is near." Karin whispered, her voice shook a little.

Looking at her I noticed she was panicking.

"Karin calm down." Hinata told her. "We have to keep calm. He'll be gone in a few seconds."

Looking out of the alley I did see a man who stood out a bit. He was wearing a dark grey business suit and had long black hair. He looked pale but not as pale as he normally did. The makeup around his eyes were gone but the color remained the same. He was hiding his true form from the rest of the public.

I pulled out the gun I had been carrying and made sure it was loaded and that the safety was off. If he came this way he was going to get shot in the fucking head.

"Tell me when he's gone." I told them.

Both nodded. I never thought I'd see Karin loose her cool. She always seemed confident. What could Orochimaru have done to have this scared? The seconds ticked away but felt like hours.

"Coast is clear." Hinata told me.

"It's safe." Karin said with a sigh of relief.

"Let's get this assignment out the way then." I told them and walked out to the sidewalk.

There was no sign of that man anywhere. Had he disappeared from the area? It was a high possibility.  
The night time air in this city was colder than I expected it to be. It wasn't an issue but it was a bit of a surprise. I remember hot nights when this place was a smaller town. We always used to leave the windows opened at night when I was a kid.

"Sasuke?" I heard someone ask.

"Hn?" What was I doing again?

"We're here." Karin said as she pointed at the house.

"Let's head to back yard." i said as I hopped over the fence with ease.

Once there I checked to see of any of the windows were unlocked. These people were a little too trusting. Both windows were obviously opened. Or maybe not. I saw a few small lights in the room. Was it a security system?

"It looks like this place is secured." Hinata said softly. "What now?"

"Simple." I told her. "Just keep an eye out for anyone approaching. My cellphone is on vibrate. Call if I need to get out of there."

I started removing the screen from it's place on the window. Once it was out of place I ran striaght toward the alarm and almost laughed. The stupid thing wasn't even set. I opened the back door.

"They forgot to set the alarm." I told them as i grabbed the screen and put it back in place. "We only need to check Ino's room. So let's look for what we need and get out."

I quickly made my way up the stairs and saw Ino's room. I already knew we would find nothing but that didn't mean I had to be sloppy.

While Karin and Hinata looked in the drawers I made my way to the closet and saw an interesting little safe marked frankly as "Anbu Division." I knew that was one of the higher ranking divisions within the organization so I decided to try and open it. It looked like it would only open with a password.

"Hinata can your eyes see fingerprints?" I asked.

"Only if they're fresh." She told me.

"Mind opening this for me?" I asked her as I pointed to the little safe.

She walked over and immediately activated the Byakugan. The safe was unlocked in a few seconds. Inside was a stack of documents.

"I quickly started looking through them with Hinata. I was a little too happy that our searches didn't bring up anything good. I carefully put the papers back inside and closed the safe.

"Nothing here." I told them. "Let's head back."

"Are you serious?" Karin asked as we started to walk away. "I thought your dad was hardly ever wrong."  
"This might be one of those few times." I told her.

"No way." She argued. "I know that Ino was close to that guy Asuma. She was one of his students!"

"We have no evidence to back up any accusations of them killing Hidan and Kakuzu. Now let's get out of here before something bad really happens."

Karin didn't look happy as she walked back downstairs.

"Sasuke she may have a point." Hinata stated as we walked downstairs. "The prints weren't even a few hours old. She took something from the safe."

"It might be nothing." I responded.

"It might be why we found nothing."

"Point taken." I told her. "We'll see what the demons think of this."

I got texts from both Itachi and Neji as we were walking back to the downtown area. Nothing on their end. Neji stated that Shikamaru did remove something from his drawers but wasn't sure what. Itachi had no proof of whether Choji did the same. I sent them my report.

I was starting to feel a little nervous. I really hope I don't get caught this quickly. I've had enough of being father's source of entertainment for two lifetimes.

**A/N: Five bucks says that Sasuke gets caught. :P I'm joking... Maybe... Not... Idk. Anyway I hope this chapter was enjoyable. It's not my favorite but I don't think I've had Sasuke spending too much time outside of class with just the demons.**

**Liked what you read? Leave a review to let me know. Didn't like something you read? Rant about it in a review. Have questions? PM them to me or leave em in a review. As always thank you for taking the time to read and/or review this story.**


	15. Chapter 14: Meet the Hunters

**A/N: Ok First off. I looked at the reviews and to the anonymous Guest who left a review last chapter. I will keep that in mind next time Sasuke is out with the demon children. **

**To tobi-is-an-artist-too, your username made me start laughing at how adorable it is xD I wil also take your advice on making the text a bit more different from the normal text whenever people in the story send text messages to Sasuke.**

**To GnR... Don't ever take me up on my offers to gamble woman! I always lose... Yes even when I control everything I still lose.**

**Also there are a few notes on the bottom. Most of them for certain terms. Another is for another story idea. Still no internet at my place so no idea when next update is coming. I hope the longer chapters help with the wait. Anyway... Meet the Hunters~**

"_Sasuke can I ask you something before we head home?" My brother asked me once we dropped off the Kyuubi's children._

"Sasuke?" Someone called.

"_What is it brother?" I asked._

"Hey you okay?"

"_You didn't tell that little huntress anything right?" _

"_Of course not. I wouldn't sell us out." I could feel a knot forming in my stomach..._

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?" I asked as I turned to face Sakura.

"I asked if you have any idea what your going to tell everybody." She informed me. "I told you they know you're not entirely human."

"I honestly don't know." I told her. "What heals abnormally fast, has great strength, great speed, and heightened senses?"

"A werewolf." She told me.

"Yeah I can't pass off as a child of the moon."

"A what?"

"It's what I was taught to call them."

"A fast healer could be anything you know. You might be able to pass off as a wicca."

We were talking in a study room in the library. Sakura managed to get us a pass to skip our first three classes. She told her mother she was gonna "help me come to terms with the demon after me and my family." So we got excused. I like Tsunade a little more now. Despite her surname.

"Can't we say the demon poured blood into my mouth when I was a baby or something?" I asked. "It might be easier to go about it that way."

"That's a bit riskier." She told me. "Everyone is calm around me because whoever my ancestor was they drank from a demon long before i was born. It's thinned out so much over the generations. I'm not a threat."

"So I would be a potential hazard?"

"Yes."

"Well tell me what heals this fast." I told her as I started rummaging through my backpack. I quickly pulled out my knife.

"Sasuke what are you gonna do."

"I'm going to show you just how fast I heal." I told her as I grabbed some random papers I had stuffed into my backpack.

I slowly cut into my arm carefully. I avoided the veins but I made sure the cut was deep and wide. She didn't seem phased by my actions. I took the knife out and wiped it on the inside of my backpack. I kept holding out my arm for her to watch. The wound started to knit itself back together. She looked so captivated by it.

"We might really have to go with you being forced to drink a demon's blood." She said in defeat. "Ok change the story you told me then."

"I can say that the demon made me drink something before my father arrived. That work?"

"They're going to be watching you closely."

"You mean like you have since day one?"

"Yes."

"That's fine. Now I don't have to worry about explaining weird healing abilities and only need to hold back a little bit."

"I've told them your dad had you and your brother learn mixed martial arts since the 'incident' so that you can defend yourselves. So yeah. You won't have to hold back much. Now arm wrestle with me."

"Um..." Did I hear that right?

"Just do it."

I placed my hand in hers and got ready to use as much strength as I needed to make her budge. She had a behemoth's blessing though. They were known to have more raw power than even demons sometimes. I wonder if I could really win.

"Ready?" Sh asked

"Yeah." I responded

"Three. Two. One. Go."

I pushde against her arm with all of my might and realized something. She wasn't actually pushing back. She was guaging my strength. I was strong enough to move her arm out of it's place but she could probably beat me in a heart beat.

"Right there Sasuke." She told me, her voice isn't evne strained.. "Do you feel how much of your strength you're using? Remember how much your using now and don't use more than this around the hunters unless you absolutely have to."

Now she's just holding my hand there as I try to carve how much force I'm exerting into my mind and muscle memory. Once I think it's in the back of my mind I relax my arm and she does the same.

"Alright." She said with a smile. "I think you'll be ready to greet them."

I looked at the clock on my phone. Second period was about to start.

"We don't have to go you know." She told me. "I got the pass for a reason."

"So we're just gonna stay here for two hours?" I asked.

"We can't exactly go anywhere else."

"We could hope over the fence and just leave until lunch."

"Then my mother will skin us both alive."

I rolled my eyes and brought out my phone. Anything interesting going on online?

"Sasuke?" She asked as I started to get lost in thought.

"_You know I find it odd that the Hyugas reported that something had recently been taken from those homes AFTER what happened yesterday." Madara said as we got home._

"Hn?" _Keep calm. He doesn't know about the other side deal Sakura and I had going on._

"You won't be seeing the main base we have here for a while." She informed me

"_You already warned me not to cause anymore trouble father." I responded calmly. "I've already taken a beating from you. I slept through hours of nightmares. I don't want to find out what else you'll do to me."_

"I kind of figured as much."

"_Let's hope you haven't done anything stupid then." He told me. _

"What's on your mind?" She asked confused. "You're starting to space out a lot."

"Madara and Itachi both suspect that I did something during our last assignments." I told her as I looked up from my phone. "Someone noticed that some of the papers were moved. I lied of course but I have no idea what's going to happen once I'm found out."

"Ino, Shika, and Choji were wondering why I wanted the documents." She told me. "I told them that those two worked for your father and I was a bit concerned for your safety. They bought the story but I think Shikamaru is suspicious of you now cause of that."

"Thanks." I told her sarcastically.

I know that she meant well and all but couldn't she make things a little easier for me?

I went back to staring at my phone. I heard her stand up and move her chair closer to mine. She sat down and I could sense how close she was to me. I turn away from my phone and face her. Her face is passive.

"You know when we first turn thirteen that's when they actually send us out into the field." She told me, has she really been out there fighting for about four years now? "It's also when they tell us that at any moment no matter how good we are we might die."

I didn't say a thing. I only listened.

"They also tell us that we were more likely to get an injury that would affect us the rest of our lives." She continued. "A messed up tendon. A scar. Even a missing limb. So far none of my friends have gotten hurt. But I've seen and heard of other people dying."

"Why are you tellng me this?" I asked not sure where she was going with this.

She hugged me.

"You saved three of my friends for now." She told me. "You could have just not cared. You could have ignored my request but when you called me yesterday and told me what was going on... For a second. I.. I.."

She was starting to cry. I held her closer.

"I thought of seeing them dead. All three of them." She told me. "I imagined my mom calling me and telling me that they were dead."

She wasn't a crying a lot. Only a few tears were falling.

"I'm trying to say thank you." She finally said with a smile. "They could have been dead. You practically saved them."

"Sakura." I began. "I'm glad you're grateful but remember that the only reason I spared them was for your sake and my own. If you didn't ask me to keep my family from harming your friends I wouldn't have cared. If you would have mourned them I would have told you i played a role in killing them just as I admitted to killing your parents. I would have let you hit me again and again because my only guilt would come from seeing the pain in your eyes."

"But you still could have just ignored your promise to me." She countered.

"Again I spared them not because I cared but because you did." I told her. "If i didn't keep your friends from getting harmed then you might have tried to find a way to betray me."

She went silent now.

"I won't lie to you about my intentions." I told her. "My only real interest is you. I only care about you. I had no idea who's addresses those were. I would have just complied with the orders given to me. I would have been in her house by the time i realized who we were targeting."

"Right." She muttered as she let go of me.

I let go of her as well.

"If you had known it was Ino you were going to harm though." She began. "Would you have tried to stop them without the promise you made me?"

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "You're the only one I can honestly say I care about. Ino seems to be you closest friend though. I might have tried to spare only her though. You're distant from the other two."

"They all would have written down each others names onto the field reports."

"Then I would have gotten caught in my lie right on the spot."

She seemed happier with that response. I was starting to feel a burning sensation in my throat. How long has it been since I drank blood again? It wasn't an intense feeling but it wasn't very comfortable either. I'll see if father will let me drink from him later.

"You ok?" She asked me. "You started to massage your throat a bit."

"Thirsty." I told her.

"I have water."

"Not that kind of thirst Sakura."

I didn't know I touched my throat whenever I noticed my thirst. Or was I becoming a little too comfortable around Sakura? This is the first time I've ever really been alone with... Ok Second time being alone with her. She looked uncomfortable now.

"It's nothing major like when you spiked the drink you handed me the first day of school." I told her. "It's more of a mild nuisance that can be ignored for now."

She actually smiled without any shame when I mentioned that she spiked the drink I was expecting her to blush at the accusation. Not fucking smile. I liked that smile though. It showed her confidence a little more.

"Since we're staying after school today should I assume there are going to be some teachers who are associated with the hunters as well?" I asked.

"Yup." She replied. "Know who they are."

"Nope."

I would get to be alone with this girl for about two more hours. That thought was starting to cause me to heat up a little.

I looked to my phone for a form of entertainment. She leaned into my shoulder.

"What are you up to?" She asked me.

"Trying to figure out something to entertain me." I told her.

"I have an idea for you then." She told me with a smile.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. What was she thinking?

"You like anime?" She asked me.

I nodded a yes.

"Okay." She said now looking at the screen. "Look up an anime called The Stories of Vox*. It's about characters getting sucked into an MMO."

"Those seem to be getting popular." I told her as I started typing in the title.

I looked up a quick summary of the anime and was interested in it.

"Gonna watch with me?" I asked.

She nodded and kept her head on my shoulder. I turned up the volume on my phone and tapped on the first episode.

I liked having her near me like this. It was comfortable. I wonder if she would agree to going on an actual date with me? We've had time alone and we know each other's deepest secrets. I may have forced them out of her but still. She knows I love her. Maybe I'll ask her later today. Right now I wanted to see what this anime had to offer.

We were watching without commercials we got through about five episodes of the anime and it did have potential. It seemed like it was going to be a long one though. The protaganist was a girl who was no to RPGMMO's* and was a little overwhelmed when she first joined the game called Vox Populi. Interesting name for a game. The game itself was kind of interesting. It's not an easy game to describe. It was mostly about survival but had interesting PvP* and PvE* mechanics. Kind of wish I could play this game myself actually. The friends she made in the game seemed interesting. I kind of felt sorry for them when they realized they were stuck in the game that day though. Did I forget to mention it was a virtual reality game* as well?

At some point I got tired of holding my phone so now it being propped up by my backpack. I wasn't exactly sure when I did this but at some point I had put my arm around Sakura. I remember feeling her tense up for a second before just relaxing. Then she started holding onto my arm.

Sitting like this in those uncomfortable chairs was so peaceful. If we could stay like this forever I think I could happy. But all things have to come to an end sadly. The bell that signified that it was time for lunch rang and I had to let go of Sakura reluctantly. I noticed she hesitated a little as she let go of my arm.

Sakura like me didn't eat the school's food. She chose to carry her own lunch so from the library we made our way to the spot shared by her and I guess my friends shared. We were the first two to arrive. I sat right next to her.

"Want to keep watching?" I asked her as I grabbed my food out of my backpack.

"Sure." She said to me. "To be honest I only saw the first three episodes. This one came out last year. There's a second season coming out this summer."

I gladly put my phone against my backpack and tapped on the sixth episode. We started to eat as the episode played. She wasn't leaning on me this time since she was eating which I was fine with. Being right next to her was still nice.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard Sai ask as he and Ino arrived. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two looked like you were on a date."

"Who goes on a date at school?" I asked not looking away from the screen.

"Sakura! When did you and Sasuke decide to go out!?" Ino asked.

I pressed pause as Sakura blushed a little and tried to tell Ino that wasn't what was going on.

"You two might as well date." Ino said cheerfully as she sat to Sakura's right. "You two look good together."

"Sasuke." Sai said as he made his way to sit next to Ino. "You'll watch The Stories of Vox with Sakura but you refuse to play DDR with me?"

"Sai I'm not a fan of DDR." I told him.

"Then play Street Fighter or something with me!" He countered. "Naruto refuses to play with me since I always beat him."

"Asking Sasuke on a date Sai?" Naruto asked jokingly as he and Hinata arrived holding hands.

"Hey do you think Sai and Sasuke would be a good couple Sakura?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Why are you asking that!?" I asked Ino while Sakura and Naruto laughed.

Actually Sai was laughing at the question as well. Was this normal for them?

"Please tell me Ino isn't doing that shipping thing again." Shikamaru said as he arrived. "It's such a drag."

"Don't worry her victims this time are Sai and Sasuke." Naruto said as he laughed.

What the hell was shipping?

"Please don't imagine me in any relationship with Sai." I said trying not to sound too annoyed. "I have no interest in experimenting with other males."

I felt someone pat my back. It was Naruto.

"Lighten up Sasuke." He told me. "It's all in good fun. No one means any harm by it."

"Mentally scarring me doesn't count as harm?" I asked and he laughed again. "Just let me get back to the anime. I want to know if Gun_Girl* gets into the guild where most of her friends are in."

"Stories of Vox?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Let me watch!"

"Then shut it."

Glad to have ended whatever the hell Ino started I pressed play on the video. Just to make a few things cleared; I'm not homophobic at all. I think I've mentioned before that Madara will bring home whoever will sate his lust regardless of their gender. The idea of two males or two females together has never really bothered me. Seemed as normal as a male and female together. I'm just not homosexual or bisexual. I've never had any interest in another male and I think I've lived long enough to say that I know what my sexual orientation is.

Thankfully we got through the rest of the episode without anyone really bothering me again. I need to look up what the hell shipping meant later on in private as well. I have a pretty solid idea from the context that Shikamaru used the phrase in. Still better to be safe than sorry right?

It was kind of odd going to class after I spent the morning in a private study room with Sakura. The classes felt a bit slower and faster at the same time. Each second that passed felt like an eternity. But at the same time it felt like in one moment the class started and ended in the next. This is honestly what a fight felt like. One moment everything was going super fast. The next time slowed down and gave you time to think and react.

Once the final bell rang I followed Sakura out of the classroom.

"We going anywhere specifically?" I asked her.

"We're heading to the Gym." She told me. "None of the sports teams will be in there today. They're gonna want to see how well you can fight as well. You're old enough to be sent into the field but only because you'll be able to defend yourself."

Sakura lead the way since I really had no idea where the Gymnasium was and she did. As soon as we were in front of what I assume is the entrance she knocked on the door.

The doors were opened by Shikamaru and Choji. I noticed that Shikamaru was watching me closely. Walking in I saw a majority of the group from lunch.

Ino, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji were all people I expected to see here. I wasn't expecting to see my english teacher Mr. Hatake here at all. Of course the principal was among them as well. A man who looked a lot like Lee was also standing near the students. Then there were two people I didn't expect to see here at all. Sai and Naruto were among the hunters as well. They paled when they saw me enter the Gym.

I think I found my scapegoats, I thought to myself. Blame the failed mission on those two and I get away from punishment. Fucking traitors.

"It's nice to see you looking healthy." Tsunade said as we got closer. "You recover from running into that pole."

"Yes ma'am." I answered. "Kind of glad I ran into that pole though. I might have ran in front of a moving car instead."

She grimaced at the thought.

"Sakura has informed me of your situation." She said after some time has passed. "But something doesn't add up about your story."

"Well I didn't really explain it all."

"Then please tell us all everything you remember from that night." She told me.

I saw Naruto and Sai whispering to each other. I couldn't hear them from here dammit. I really wasn't happy that they were here. Well I kind of was and kind of wasn't.

"Sasuke don't be shy." Sakura told me as she grabbed my hand. "I already told you we're here to help you and your family with whatever is happening. We need to know everything. We can't help you if we don't know the entire situation."

She was good at lying. She almost had me convinced for a second. Maybe that was her motive from the start. Getting me to see the good in this organization. I stayed silent. This would be normal right? I wouldn't want to speak about this.

She squeezed my hand reassuringly. We made a great act for them.

"I did lie a little to Sakura." I told Tsunade, everyone seemed so interested in what I was going to say next. "I didn't actually hear a window break downstairs. I heard the sound of my mother struggling against someone. Instead of hiding my curiousity took over and went to go and see. The tall man I mentioned was originally trying to rape or murder her. He was trying to put his wrist in her mouth. She did everything in her power and defied hi continuosly. He got tired of her and called her trash. That's when his eyes landed on me because I let out a small sob. His eyes were glowing a bright crimson red and he strted to smile. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was the kind of smile you see on someone who has caught their victim in a trap."

I let my voice shake and falter as I spoke. They had to believe this was me being a little scared.

"I thought that in the fear of the moment that i had exaggerated his speed and movement." I continued. "But he really was moving extremely fast. He got in front of me in a matter of seconds and then I was bound and gagged. I couldn't even cry of beg for mercy as he started to kill mom. When she stopped moving he turned toward me. He told me that I would suffer the same fate as my mother if I didn't cooperate."

I let my body shake. I let my voice show fear. I even stopped looking at them and acted as if I were reliving the moment.

"Sasuke that's enough." Sakura told me, like the first time I ignored her request.

"He put his wrist against my mouth and told me to drink." I continued. "At first his blood tasted coppery like normal blood but then it started to tast sweet. It was sweet like some kind syrup."

I put my hand over my mouth as if I would throw up.

"I haven't been able to eat sweets since then. They make me want to throw up." I told them. "And ever since them. I was never the athletic type. I was only a good student in a normal classroom. My brother was the perfect boy who excelled in everything. Then I noticed that during the self defense courses my moves were no longer clumsy. I was a lot stronger than I remember. I was keeping up with my health nut of an older brother."

Sakura gripped my hand tighter again. When did I have tears in my eyes.

"I told you to stop dammit." She said to me. "You don't like to listen to me."

I guess I act a little too well.

"Sorry." I muttered looking at the floor.

"That explains a lot then." Mr. Hatake stated. "Rather than producing a child with a human this demon is trying to make a purely human child into his heir."

That's not something I heard of before.

"We started moving around alot after mom was killed." I informed them. "Because that man would start to show up if we stayed in one place too long."

"So can your entire family see this man?" The guy that looked like Lee said.

"Yes."I answered.

I noticed that the kids from lunch looked shocked by my story. None of them appeared to bear any ill thoughts toward me. Well except for Sai and Naruto who seemed awestruck.

"Thank you for telling us the truth Sasuke." Tsunade told me. "Now let's see how good your combat skills are. Sakura mentioned you had a habit of carrying a knife everywhere."

I shot a glare at Sakura. Yes tell the principal that I am armed on campus...

"You're not in trouble." She quickly mentioned, I looked away from Sakura. "I want to see what you can do."

"I only fight in self defense ma'am." I told her.

"Then you'll defend against one of your classmates." She stated. "Who would like to volunteer?"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai all responded with "Me!"

I do not trust those two right now.

"Can I fight Sakura?" I asked bluntly.

"What scared of losing?" Sai asked.

"No." I responded "So far she's the only one I trust not to break me."

I heard Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Kankuro snicker a bit. Oh they thought Sakura could actually break me? Well she probably could but I trust her not to. THe other two stooges I really didn't trust.

"You sure about that Sasuke?" She asked me. "I did explain to you what a behemoth was right?"

"I still trust you the most."

"Sakura just don't wreck the place." Tsunade stated. "We don't want to give Gai an aneurysm."

"Understood mom." She said as she dropped her backpack. "Sasuke you gonna use the knife?"

"I don't have to."

"Yes you do." Tsunade stated.

"Apparently my answer is yes." Annoying hag...

Sakura tossed me something.

"Place that rubber padding over the blade." She told me. "Don't want to get hurt."

I pulled out the large knife and placed the rubber padding over it. I placed my backpack away from the center of the gym. I was actually interested to see how she fought.

Keep your strength under control. Do not attempt to destroy anything. This is just a sparring match. I told myself as I looked her in the eyes.

"Ready?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. She pulled out one of her pencils.

"Soon as this hits the floor we start." She stated.

She threw it up in the air. I kept a close eye on the writing insturment as it reached it's peak height and came back down to the floor of the gymnasium.

**A/N: Ok so the little scene with Ino shipping Sai and Sasuke together... I got that idea from a skype call me and my friends had. XD Apparently they like to ship some of us... Yeah... I have weird friends. **

**The Stories of Vox: This title is inspired by a server I play on. **

**RPGMMO: Role Playing Game Massive Multiplayer Online.**

**PvP: Player versus Player**

**PvE: Player versus environment (basically the monsters controlled by the computers)**

**Virtual Reality Game: Think of SAO (Sword Art Online). If you don't know what that is then use google.**

**Gun_Girl: This may or may not be my in game name...**

**Ok so it's the month of October and that means Halloween! Honestly fall and winter seem to get me in the mood for scarier stuff... I like this story a lot but ever since I finished Day By Day I've been wanting to start another long story. I know I'm terrible. Was thinking maybe one involving zombies. What do you guys think? Oh and I'm still working on the happy story to make up for how sad Day By Day was. No one spoil the ending!**

**Liked something in the story so far? Leave a review Disliked something? Rant about it in a review. Got questions? Pm me or leave em in a review. As always thank you for taking the time to read and/or review this story. **


	16. Chapter 15: That Warmth and This Guilt

**A/N: Omg I did not mean to take so long to get this chapter out. I kind of wish I had an excuse but I really don't. I just got a case of writer's block and then I was able to write again. I'm sorry for the wait.**

The second I saw that pencil hit the floor I braced to defend. Itachi's advice to me was to not be overly offensive when I fight in front of these people as a "normal human." Because the story was that we were taught self defense. I needed to defend myself. Not attack. That means the knife in my left hand is a last resort.

She ran straight toward me with her fist clenched. Her punch was aimed straight for my face. I ducked away with barely any time to dodge it. I backed away quickly. She kept launching a barrage of fists at me. I kept dodging and backing up. I knew how hard she could hit and didn't need a reminder. I did however needed to remember I was in a gymnasium with a very limited amount of space.

A kick was aimed at my abdomen. I stepped to my right and tried to stab her with the knife. My movement was far slower than I wanted it to be. Why did I hesitate? A punch to the face dragged me out of my thoughts. I didn't fight against the impact. I rolled with punch to minimize its force.

That hit wasn't as hard as I expected it to be.

"Don't break him Sakura." I heard Tsunade say while some her friends cheered for her.

Break me? That's a funny thought. She could probably break my bones if she can keep hitting me. But that was IF she could continuously hit me. That wasn't going to happen. Not with how weak her hits were right now anyway.

Using the moment from her punch I turned my body around and kicked her in the stomach, her words of using only a certain amount of my own strength still fresh in my mind. I tried to land a punch on her that got blocked. She tried to go for an uppercut that I couldn't quite dodge. She managed to clip my ear which was not pleasant at all. We were at close quarters. If I used the knife on her right now... If I used it on her she could die... NO... The actual blade is covered. She's safe. It shouldn't hurt her... But it could... Focus!

Another punch that would have hit me in the eye was dodged in just enough time for me to step back. She was holding nothing back. Wish I didn't have to. She's strong but I'm pretty sure my speed could help me out in this situation.

I needed to constantly think the word "defense" over and over in my head. I wanted to go in an just attack and attack.

She was faster than I thought she would be. She was very agile as well. Still her hits weren't has hard as they should be. I felt her brute force not too long ago and it was enough to bruise me and possible break my bones if I wasn't careful. Was it because we were in the gym?

"Come on you two!" I heard a loud male voice yell. "Show everyone your youth!"

She charged at me using her left shoulder as a battering ram. She pushed me back three times and then punched me square in the face. Like before I rolled with the punch and landed a kick to her head. As long as I wasn't overly aggressive then it would be fine right?

I kept countering and dodging her moves being careful the keep the knife as far away from her as possible. When I could properly counter her moves I had to move my whole body to get the hits to land. If I kicked I had rotate my entire body to ensure the kick landed. The extra momentum was throwing her off but soon she was doing the same thing. She's a fast learner. She moved her entire body as she tried to punch or kick me.

This skirmish felt like an insult to our skills. I know how strong she is and she has an idea of how strong I am as well. The fact that we were both holding back felt wrong. I felt like I was insulting her as we fought. I was pertending that I had no battle experience when in truth I had years of combat under my belt. I was done with this match. I moved in to try and stab her.

Like before my movement was slower than before. I was hesitating. Sakura took full advantage at the hesitation and kicked the knife out of my hand finally disarming me. What if there was nothing covering the blade? What if I did slice into her. Her blood would probably put me into a more primal state of mind which would end in me killing her. I could seriously harm h-

Her uppercut finally connected with my chin and sent me straight into the air and then to the floor.

"_Sasuke you need to understand that if you ever slow down during a fight then it could cost you your life." _ I heard my father's voice in my head. Back when he first taught us to fight. He told me kindly at first the consequemces pf hesitating. A reminder I still constantly needed... Did I ever really grow up?

Those words echoed through my head. I only ever hesitated around Itachi during sparring matches. Now I was hesitating with Sakura. This could have cost me my life... What would have happened if we had met in a fight during assignments instead of at school?

"Sasuke you okay there?" She asked.

I blinked and started to get up.

"Was day dreaming." I muttered as I stood up.

"That was an youthful display of your skills young man!" I heard the man with the bowl haircut say rather loudly.

Sakura handed my knife back to me. I took off the rubber that covered the blade and tossed that back to her.

"I'm glad Sakura didn't break you." Tsunade stated. "Even if you drank the blood of a demon her hits can still do a lot f damage. Although that doesn't seem to be a problem since I can see the bruises are healing."

She didn't sound suspicious of me. That was a good sign for now. I placed a hand where I did feel pain. The sensitive spot was definitely healing.

"From the looks of it you do know how to take an offensive stance." She stated as I put the knife away. "However that hesitation shows that you're definitely not ready to face any sort of demon that may be after you. You lack experience."

Oh I have far more experience in killing than you think.

"At the very least we don't have too much to teach you." She continued. "Sakura do you think you can watch over him as he trains since he trusts you so much?"

'I don't see a problem with it." Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright then Kakashi that means he's under your watch." Tsunade said as she walked over to me.

She placed a hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way.

"No matter what this demon wants from you." She told me. "Don't ever give in. You have every right to fight him and defend yourself. We'll take care of what we can and protect your family."

"What about my brother?" I asked. "He's a much better fighter than I am. Could he help to?"

"Eager to make sure your family is safe?" She asked with a smile. "We'll deal with him separately for now. Sakura, I want you and Tenten to help him gear up and start teaching him to use a gun."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said as she grabbed my hand. "Let's go Sasuke. Let's say hi to Kakashi before we leave."

She lead me towards the others. Sai and Naruto were staying near the English teacher.

"You always did seem a little paranoid at school." Kakashi said as we approached. "You were always checking your surroundings."

"Have to figure out escape routes in case the unthinkable happens." I said as I held out my hand. "I hope I don't come off as a burden to you sir."

"I don't see how teaching someone how to safely keep a demon at bay is a burden." He said as he shook my hand. "I'm happy to get to watch over you."

Kakashi Hatake was my English teacher. During class he always seemed bored and uninterested in everything. He's constantly wearing a surgical mask over his mouth. His spiky silver hair always seemed to just kind of point toward his left. Overall he seemed like he just didn't care. I guess that was far from the truth.

"Sakura you and Sasuke can meet me over at the student parking lot." Tenten said as she made her way toward the exit. "I'm sure he wants to get to know his new squad."

"Squad?" I asked.

"Sakura, Naruto, and Sai are all part of the same squad." Kakashi explained. "The same squad you are now a part of."

"Good to know that my teammates are people I already know pretty well." I said as I looked at those two.

"We'll talk more once you know how to use a gun." Kakashi told me. "You shouldn't keep Tenten waiting."

"I understand." I told him. "Naruto. Sai. Want to come along as we walk toward the student parking lot?"

"Go with them you two." Kakashi told them before they could answer. "I'm sure you want to get to talk a bit."

He was already leaving. Oh this was just too perfect.

"So when did you two become a thing?" Sai asked as we started to walk out of the gym.

I was about to ask what he meant by that when Sakura let go of my hand. Then I realized what his question meant. I wasn't happy that she let go of me but I understood why.

"It's not like that Sai." She told him as we got outside. Everyone else was already leaving.

"So Sakura you know what they are?" I asked her, I could see Naruto pale again and Sai seemed a litt shocked.

"They're like you." She told me. "You know outside of school don't you?"

"We're technically allies."

They seemed even more shocked about what was said between us.

"You know what he is?" Sai asked. "Do you even know what he's planning to do!?"

"He won't be doing anything that harms us and we won't be doing anything that harms him." She told Sai. "Sasuke and I came to a mutual agreement over the weekend."

"She knows exactly what I am." I told them. "I know exactly what she is as well. ANd as long as a certain spell binds us, those two secrets will be kept until we both agree that the spell should be removed."

"Sasuke practically saved Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji last night as well." She informed them. "He... He told me what was going on so i had them give me their mission reports for the time being."

"So you're the reason they detected something had been moved recently." Sai said out loud, at least he kept the Hyugas anonymous.

"I think he can be trusted for right now." She said with a smile. "I want him to now know that I trust him. I'm hoping you two trust my decision in this and don't try something behind my back."

"They do anything to anger you then they'll end up pissing me off to." I muttered.  
"Sasuke I-"

"I know you don't really need me to be overprotective but seeing you hurt. It bothers me."

"Will you two just trust me on this one?" She asked them.

"The second he makes a wrong move I'm reporting him." Sai stated bluntly.

"I'm gonna have to go with Sai on that one." Naruto stated.

"Alright then if you don't mind Sasuke and I have to meet Tenten."

She grabbed a hold of my hand again.

"I won't do anything to harm her." I muttered in the old language to Sai and Naruto as I passed them. "Trust me when I say that no matter what father says or does I won't let his plans hurt her physically or emotionally."

"I'm holding you to that bastard." Naruto muttered back to me. "I won't let you harm her."

I wonder how he would react if I told him that I was the one who killed her parents?

I know Sakura heard us speaking that time because I noticed her ears twitch a little as we spoke. I do have to wonder how a demon's blood works though. I'm directly related to Madara. He's my great something grandfather. It's through genetics that I inherited the blood that runs through his veins. Sakura said an ancestor of hers drank the blood of a demon. That darkness still lingers in her. Her scent is intoxicating to me sometimes. Really letting her scent fill my head I can smell the scent of a demon on her. But why? She herself never drank the blood. I wonder if she has any ideas.

"You two took your time." Tenten said with a smile. "So who's volunteering for the back seat?"

The small white car she was standing near had two doors and four seats. It wouldn't be too much of a tight fit.

"I'll ride in the back." I told her.

At leasts the seats were comfortable. No where near as comfortable as the seats in the Itachi's car but it was enough for me.

"So where are we headed exactly?" I asked once the girls were buckled down.

"We're headed to one of our bases." Tenten stated. "SInce your new we can only take you to one of the branch bases. Before you get all defensive about trust, it's actually to do with your ranking. You'll be starting off as a junior ranked fighter most likely. You'll get to go into the field and help us out but you won't be doing anything on your own anytime soon."

"I told them that you wanted to be able to take down the demon harrassing you." Sakura told me. "So mom made the arragnements for you to get started soon. We just want to make sure you don't accidently shoot yourself in the foot.""

"I guess that makes sense." I Stated. "How high is the mortality rate?"

"Well in the past it used to be really high." Tenten explained. "But over the years that we've existed the death rate has gone down. Normally it's juniors and the special forces that have the highest death rate."

"That doesn't sound very comforting." I said as Sakura nudged Tenten.

She laughed nervously as she figured out a way to reword what she said.

"What Tenten means by that." Sakura continued. "Is that the junior fighters get taken down easily because of a lack of experience which why they're put onto squads with an Elite fighter. Elites do go on solo assignments and tend to get recognized by a lot of enemies. Often times when someone is after one of our Elites they find them with a squad of junior or senior fighters. But our squad is a bit special Sasuke."

"How so?" I asked.

"Naruto, Sai, and I classify as Elite fighters.' She stated proudly. "Kakshi is actually from one of the special divisions. He's from the Anbu Black Ops."

That name sent a cold chill through my body. Anbu Black Ops. The one division in the Hunter's Organization that frightened any demon. Madara despised those fighters with a passion.

"I'm glad I'll be in good hands then." I told them. "Although I'm sure most of that was your doing Sakura."

"Well to be fair we don't normally take in recruits over thirteen years of age." Tenten stated. "It's a special circumstance."

Of course it was.

As Tenten drove through the streets I kept on looking for land marks that would give me hints as to where we were. Street signs, buildings, and how the area looked were etched into my mind.

I noticed we weren't going directly into the city's center but rather towards the south eastern edge. It was just warehouses over there though. Oooh... Not a lot people would be in that area.

An interesting idea place for a base but this is only a branch.

"So ever hold a gun Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Only a couple times." I told her. "Only hand guns. Father didn't want me to get in trouble at school so instead of a gun he had me take a knife to school and had me learn to use it properly. I can also use a katana."

"Wow." She said as she drove. "Must be an overprotective man."

"He did lose our mother." I told her. "He could have lost me to."

"Still surprised that he didn't just find someon else to just watch over you."

"Money won't solve every problem we have. Besides, he didn't want to drag anyone else into this mess."

She nodded. We were already at the warehouses. It didn't look like anyone was here.

"Alright so the first thing we're gonna do is get you and ID card." Sakura stated as we got out of the car. "You'll be using it to enter certain areas of the various bases. It'll also how you sign in and out during missions."

"You'll only get one chance to take the picture." Tenten said as they lead the way towards one of the ware houses. "So if you sneeze as they take the picture you're kind of screwed."

"That's not true." Sakura stated. "You retake pictures as you rank up."

"Way to ruin it Sakura."

"He didn't even seemed bothered either way Tenten."

They smiled at each other. She was really close to this girl as well. I'll keep that in mind then. Anyone i know from school isn't to be killed. Teacher or student, if I know them then they live.

They unlocked the small entrance to the warehouse and quickly closed it. Inside there was what looked like an elevator... In the middle of the room? Um...

"We're headed underground." Tenten explained.

"How deep underground?" I asked.

"Deep enough that can remain undetected." She stated.

Both girls brought out ID cards that they swiped onto the panel that was on the elevator. Sakura then inputed a code.

"The security here is tight." Sakura explained. "There are sensors here that detect how many people are in a room. The ID cards act as a way for the censors to recognize you and not have you get killed. We of course have a code we input so that it recognizes guests with no ID cards."

The elevator doors opened.

"Just to let you know," Tenten said as we entered. "You're gonna feel some pressure change in your ears so might want to chew some gum."

Sakura offered me some but I didn't really take it. I'm not a fan of sweets. The elevator moved at a faster speed than I anticipated. I had to swallow a couple of times to pop my ears.

This place reminded me of a hospital with the way it looked. I wonder how much time was taken to make this place a reality.

"Alright so first we get to see Kurenai for the ID." Sakura told me. "She's a very nice woman Sasuke."

I followed them down the hallways. There were a few signs on the walls that indicated where we were going. We kept following one that stated "Recruits" for a while and then went down a hallway labeled "ID Cards."

"Hi Kurenai." Both girls said as we approached a desk with a woman sitting behind it.

She was an interesting person. This woman named Kurenai had red eyes with an additional ring in them. Her hair was untamed. She wore red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She also looked to be pregnant. I had kind of stopped walking when I saw her red eyes. There was no darkness coming from her like Sakura. It was a strange sight.

She looked at me and smiled the kind of smile only a mother could make.

"You must be the new recruit everyone has been talking about." She said as I began to approach her. "Just from the look on your face I can tell you've seen a lot things no one should ever have to."

I could almost feel a warmth radiating off of her. It was a very foreign feeling.

She got off of the chair and walked up to me.

"Sakura was right." She said as she looked me in the eyes. "I can see some grief in your eyes but there's also a fire that's burning."

"You're pregnant." I stated. "I didn't think I'd see anyone carrying a child."

"I'm normally out in the field but I can't really risk the life of my child." She said to me. "Would you like to feel?"

I hesitantly placed a hand on her abdomen. The warmth I was feeling was radiating from inside of her. It was the baby she was carrying. That was the source of this warmth I was feeling. It was pleasant...

"Who's the father?" I asked as I removed my hand. "I'm sorry if that comes off as prying... I'm just curious."

"It's alright." She said with a smile. "He's no longer with us. He was a great man named Asuma Sarutobi. He was among our strongest fighters."

Asuma Sarutobi, the man who nearly murdered me in the alleys. The man I killed... This child wouldn't have a father... Only a mother... Why did I feel like throwing up?

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked me. "Is everything ok?"

I've killed children with no guilt in the past... I've left some orphaned before as well. When they screamed and begged... I laughed.. So did my brother... So did Madara... So why? Why did this make me feel so bad?

A child with black hair came to mind. It was a little girl. She had dark hair... She was looking for her parents.. She was crying... Then she started to grow up and her hair turned pink... And now she was screaming in agony...

That unborn child isn't Sakura dammit! She's already grown up...

"Sasuke why are you crying?" I heard Sakura ask.

Looking at her I realized my vision was blurred. I quickly wiped my eyes. I shouldn't be crying in front of the enemy. I am not a child. I shouldn't be shedding tears over something so trivial.

"I was just thinking about how my mom and dad wanted a daughter at some point." I muttered. "Something that is kind of impossible right now..."

"Let's get your picture taken ok?" Kurenai stated. "I know things aren't easy for you and you're probably wrapping your head around a lot right now but just take it all slowly. One little step at a time."

"Okay."

We stepped into a room that looked ready for a photo shoot. Well, Kurenai and I did. Tenten and Sakura were instructed to wait outside.  
"You'll only have this one chance for the picture on your ID card until you rank up." Kurenai told me. "So don't sneeze."

I looked toward the camera. I didn't smile as the camera flashed. I kind of just stared at it blankly.

"You look like you're day dreaming." Kurenai told me with a smile. "It suits you."

A few seconds passed and the ID card was given to me.

"Don't ever loose this." Kurenai told me. "It's basically your pass to our facilities. If it ever gets lost come here as fast as you can. Try to memorize the numbers on the card. They'll act as a stand in for the card if you do loose. We'll have to assign you a new card and number if you do lose this one."

"I understand." I told her.

Before we exited the room I felt like I needed to say something to this woman...

"Kurenai." I said as she reached for the door.

"Yes?"

"I hope the baby grows up with few hardships." I stated. "I hope you and the child don't go through too many hardships. I'm sure Asuma's death isn't the easiest thing to deal with."

She smiled that motherly smile again. She placed a quick kiss to my forehead... Just like mom used to when I was a kid.

"You're a sweet boy." She told me. "I hope you don't have too many hardships once this problem with the demon is settled."

"Than... Thank you." I stated as she opened the door.

Sakura and Tenten immediately asked how the photo came out. Tenten seemed disappointed that I didn't sneeze as my picture was taken.

"Alright to my favorite part of the facilities." Tenten said as she started to walk forward. "The armory!"

"Thanks for your help Kurenai." Sakura said as she grabbed my hand. "Let's not get left behind Sasuke."

Like before i let her pull me along for the ride. We went through a few more hallways before we made our way to the armory that Tenten was so eager to visit.

Those odd feelings of guilt started to ebb away as I got further and further away from Kurenai. Why was I feeling so guilty? When did I ever feel so bad about my own actions?

"Hey genma!" Tenten said as she slid her ID card on the door. "Gonna give our new recruit his gear then hit the targets."

"Alright." He stated as he saw us copy Tenten's actions.

We waited by the tables as Tenten went towards the back to get the equipment I was going to be using.

"So what really did get you so worked up when you were speaking to Kurenai?" Sakura asked me.

"We can talk in private." I told her. "Not now."

Tenten arrived back quickly/ A gun and holster in her hand.

"Now let's hit the targets." Tenten said with a smile.

I wonder if I'm allowed to show off?

**A/N: Ok so I think I'm gonna work on making some short stories or something because there are a lot of ideas bouncing around in my head that I want to write out but they don't really work for this story. I'm not abandoning this story just gonna take a break from it by writing shorts. The shorts are most likley going to be SasuSaku fics. xD Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And sorry again for taking so long to write.**

**Liked what you read? Leave a review. Disliked something? Rant about it in a review. Got questions? Leave them in a review or PM me. As always thank you guys for taking the time to read and/or review. **


	17. Chapter 16: Out Early

**A/N: Okay I have a valid reason for uploading this so late... I kind of got swamped with homework which just completely overwhelmed me and left me very little time to write. I'm so sorry. Here's the next chapter. **

I wasn't the only one using the firing range within the facility. Which meant I was surrounded by the sound of different guns firing and other hunters. This would have been a very annoying place to be if they didn't have everyone in hear wearing ear and eye protection.

The standard pistol they issued was a Five-SeveN. It was a very nice pistol that could penetrate body armor with very little recoil. This would probably penetrate a demon's bones as well if the bullet was dipped into holy water or something. At first Tenten had me using paint ball rounds but soon gave me real ammunition when she noticed how well I handled a gun.I wasn't making my shots as accurate or precise as I normally would. Sakura gave me a few warning looks when she saw how accurate the paintball shots had been. I did well enough to earn Tenten's praise but not enough that sakura would look at me as if I were digging my own grave.

"Well you have decent aim at least." Tenten said once I emptied another clip of ammunition. "It could use some work but it's decent on a stationary target. We're gonna see how well you do with the moving targets now."

They lead me toward a different area in the firing range. We were in the observation area of what looked like a replica of a city.

"Alright so for this area the targets will be moving and firing back at you." Tenten explained. "They'll be using paintball rounds so if you get hit it's gonna make a mess."

"I don't see any problem with it." I told her.

"If you get hit in the abdomen or head raise your hand and we'll start over. Those count as kill shots. You'll still be using live ammunition so be careful. You'll want your knife in there as well."

I nodded as I grabbed the knife from my backpack and made my way to the practice area. The gun was holstered on my right leg and the knife was gripped in my left hand.

"Enemy targets will begin to move in thirty seconds." I heard a monotone robotic voice state.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I needed to have oxygen flowing.

"Ten seconds." The voice stated.

I heard a timer start to tick away. I opened my eyes and started to memorize the area. Hiding spots. Places to take cover. Where I might see enemy targets.  
"Five seconds"

Tick, another deep breath. Tick. I took the gun out of its holster and removed the safety on the gun. Tick. I made sure I had extra magazines. Tick. I bent my knees getting ready to move. A bell rang. I heard mechanical movement. Don't move too fast.

I looked for the source and narrowly avoided getting shot in the head. I aimed to kill and shot where I knew the heart would be. The target receded. More movement? I took shelter in what looked like an alley way. I saw paint hit the wall above me.

I looked up and quickly shot at the targets. I heard movement behind me and ran straight out into the open only to get shot at. I dived for the floor and fired once I landed.

"Speed 1 complete." I heard the voice state. "Increasing to speed two in fifteen seconds."

"Good job on not dying Sasuke." I heard Sakura say through an intercom system.

"You're still only in the beginners stages." Tenten told me. "How's your ammo?"

I gave her a thumbs up. I needede to concentrate.

"Speed 2 has begun."

The mechanical sounds were now at a slightly higher pitch. How long would I be able to hold back? It was coming from behind me.

I turned around a shot without aiming. I got lucky.

"You can take cover in buildings." Tenten informed me. "Be carfeul though."

Taking her advice I made my way to the nearest doorway. I nearly ran right into one of the moving targets. The paintball flew by me and nearly got me in the head. That would ahve sucked.

I kicked that target out of the way and took shelter.

I shot at the targets as they searched for me.

The targets here weren't anything special really. Just looked like some kind of cardboard but there some censors there. I guess that's how they kept firing right at me.

It kept going on like this for a while. Ducking and taking cover when I had to. Going out into the open when I had no idea where the enemy was. I made it up to speed 6 which was just above beginner but nothing too impressive according to Tenten.

"Well you do better in the field." Tenten told me. "You'r accuracy and precision was better than with the normal targets."

"Is that all for today?" I asked.

"Not just yet." Tenten told me. "Most of the times demons won't use guns. That was more or less just to test your aim. Demons normally use their bare hands or blades. Lately they've also been attacking in groups so we're gonna see how well you do there on your own."

"Okay so how is that going to get tested?" I asked.

"Easy." She told me. "We're gonna have you fight some of the hunters here."

"My dad is gonna want me home soon though."

"It's not that late. We're almost done for the day. After we test in the skirmish we'll give you a uniform and then you'll be all set to go home."

I just wanted to go home dammit.

"Tenten we might really want to stop." Sakura told her. "He's pretty decent in combat. We saw that at school. Let's just get him home. His dad is really overprotective and kind of strict."

"Fine but if Tsunade starts yelling at me you're taking the fall." Tenten Responded. "And only fighting one target doesn't properly prepare a person for ambushes."

"Nothing ever really does and deal." Sakura grabbed my hand. "Let's get you suited up."

I managed to put my knife back in my backpack before Sakura started to drag me away.

Sakura lead to a room filled with the different uniforms of the hunters. She quickly gave me a dark blue long sleeved shirt. The material was soft to the touch but I knew this material was very good at protecting them and seemed very flexible. It would survive many fights. The pants were of the same color and looked like it had a ton of pockets.

"This is the standard uniform." Sakura told me. "Most of us wear this uniform when going out on a mission. It should keep you safe."

I was quickly putting the uniform carefully into by backpack.

"You're actually doing well at blending in." Sakura told me as she started to head towards the exit. "I was worried that you wouldn't be able to hold back."

"Well for all I know my life will be in danger if I move too fast or hit too hard." I told her.

"Want to talk about Kurenai?"

"No." I told her. "Just get me home dammit."

"Okay."

We went back through the hallways. Back tracking the paths we had taken previously. Once we reached the elevator I was more than happy to be out of that area. I was not happy to see both Naruto and Sai waiting for us.

"You asked for a ride?" Sai asked as we stepped out.

"Nope.' I told them. "I refuse to ride with you two. I'm running straight home."

"We still need to come up with an idea on what we tell your father." Naruto told me in the demon's language.

"Figure it out yourselves." I told him in the same language.. "I shouldn;'t have to baby you through this."

"Stop speaking like that so close to the base Sasuke." Sakura told me. "You're supposed to be like me. ANd you two. Don't do anything to provoke him into giving himself away."

"We have to make it believable." Naruto told me. "Just telling him we informed the hunters of our mission isn't something that we can just do without getting murdered."  
"Use your imagination." I told him harshly.

"Sasuke just help them out with this." Sakura told me. "You know your father better than them don't you?"  
I looked at her. She wasn't begging or asking that I help. She was demanding that I help those two. She really does have some nerve trying to order me. Although I don't mind it too much.

"Alright." I told her.

"We can talk in the car." Sai told me.

Following those to the car was not something i really wanted to do but Sakura wanted me to help these two a little bit. I was hoping Sai was more than competent enough to come up with something believable but What Saukura said "you know your father better than them" still run in my head. Was she implying that these two could come up with an excuse but wind up angering my father more than I would? It was a high possibility but one I wasn't really concerned in. Sakura and I sat in the back while Sai and Naruto sat in the front.

"Madara is more likely to kill us than you." Sai stated. "We just want to know if what we tell him will cost us our lives."

"And help us modify our story if what we say would get us killed." Naruto said.

"Was there any moment that you two were away from Itachi?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Shortly after you left you your group he let us go into the mall from a different entrance." Sai explained to me.

They had a small window of opportunity to get away with something then.

"How long were you away from him?" I asked

"We didn't see him until it was time to head out." Naruto told me.

"Good. That means there's more than a believable window for you to have gotten away with this. Sakura. Is there any way they could have contacted you without revealing to you who they were?"

"Well..." Sakura looked lost in thought. "If someone decided to send a random text stating my friends were in danger then I probably would ignore it but..."

She thought about her answer. She needed to be completely honest so an answer that wasn't full proof wasn't going to cut it.

"If I got a message from a random phone number stating that my friends were in dnager I would probably ignore it at first." She stated. "But if they presisted and stated that it was Ino who was in danger. Or Shikamaru. Or Choji specifcally then I would start to get worried. Then if the address was sent I would get worried but I would more likely have them set up a trap. Because I wouldn't know what the other people were after."

"That is problematic." I told her. "You would need to be able to trust the person... That means Sai or Naruto would have had to speak with you instead of send a message."

She nodded her agreement.

"Well Naruto and Sai knew which documents you were all after right?" Sakura asked, she continued when she got a nod from me. "So unless they told me someone outside of the organization was trying to get their hands on those mission reports then I would question why anyone would want them but I'd still want to set up a trap."

"If we even mention Sasuke's name then I'm pretty sure we'll end up dead." Sai stated. "So we can't just say, oh this also involves Sasuke Uchiha without risking death. We honestly had no idea that Sasuke used that spell to keep you silent."

"He's kept silent as well Sai."

"I know."

I thought about that again. It's true. Sakura would be more likely to just try and keep from getting caught if my name is mentioned but it would be seen as treason by father.

"What if the message merely threatened someone close to you Sakura?" I asked. "What if the message you got stated that depending on how you handles the situation more than three people would be spared?" Sai asked.

"Then I guess I would have to think about the situation a little more." She answered honestly. "If I knew I was dealing with a demon then setting up a trap would actually be more dangerous so I'd probably only ask for their mission reports."

"There's your cover." I told them. "Don't go off and immediately tell my father that you two contacted the hunters. Wait until he starts asking. Then just act like you felt guilty or that you feared what would happen if you kept the secret longer than you already had or something."

"That we can do." Sai said as he started to car up. "I guess we should get you two home."

"Really think that would be a good idea?" I asked. "They'll know it's you two in the car with my and Sakura. Not to mention your scent is probably on my clothing by now."

"Well you can come up with a lie for that." He answered.

I really just didn't want to be in the same vehicle as these two but it looked like Sakura was more at ease with them then with Tenten. Which meant I had to suck it up. Ignoring the two in front I just talked with Sakura.

She informed me that at night they actually did go out to make sure everything in the city was calm. Since I was a part of their squad I would be one the same night patrol as them. It wasn't too demanding. They would only be out from ten to midnight on Mondays and Wednesdays. Not something that would bother me since I didn't have to sleep but Sai and Naruto had been training with the demon children every day. How did they manage that?

I would ask them in private. I would have to inform Madara that I would have to miss training in order to keep up appearances. I'm sure he would at least understand. This was technically part of my assignment but I wouldn't be following his orders anytime soon.

Sakura also gave me Mr. Hatake's number so that I would be able to contact him should i ever really need to. He would also be the one to call us out for assignments. I probably wouldn't be going on any of the major assignments for the time being but I was fine with that. I quickly sent him a message to let him know I had his cell phone number.

"So why do you have a vendetta against the hunter anyway Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "It isn;t just ebcause their demon hunters is it?"

"They killed my parents under false accusations." I told him, my voice slowly growing angrier and louder as I talked. "I know that not all of your information is stored in place. It's spread throughout the whole organization. One of the branches I helped demolish had some of the mission reports from Konoha. I found one involving my parents. Both had been labeled as witches. They were accused of black magic and murdered. My family never practiced any form of magic. Where they got that idea is beyond me but regardless they got executed. I was never allowed to go outside during the day. Neither was my brother. We were taught by mother. No one knew we even existed. So when they hunted us down they were actually just after them. We got away but they got shot and were left to rot in that fucking forest!"

I could feel my anger leaking. I tried to get a grip on myself. If i letmy emotions rule me then I'll make mistakes. I can't mess up dammit.  
"Was that really what you read on the mission report?" Sakura asked.

"I did a little research on what my father had been doing as well." I told her. "He had been planning on starting some sort of business in the town. He was trying to get some idea of his patented. Something for a gun or something... It didn't get patented and before he could try again he told us we had to leave town quickly and set our home on fire. He wanted to destroy any evidence that Itachi or I existed from them and told us to run."

Actually both mother and father could have outrun the hunters if I think back on it now. Even before we started to drink from the demon I could outrun most normal humans. I guess mom and dad had planned to die so Itachi and I wouldn't live on the run...

"I think I know that mission report." Sakura told me. "The gun he was trying to get patented was actually designed to be used by demons. The recoil from it would have been too much for a normal human to use. The bullets he was also trying to patent were also meant to be coated in some strange poison. The poison was made from herbs of a different realm."

"You mean hell?" I asked her, I was slowly calming down.

"Very funny Sasuke." She said slightly annoyed. "Supposedly there is another realm where the demons come from. We have some documentation on the some of the plants and such."

"I want to see the mission report your fucking talking about because from what I read my folks weren't killed over some gun but because they had been seen preforming some form of witch craft."

"Give me time to look it up again then." She told me soothingly. "Please calm down."

"Try singing to him." Sai chirped in. "They say music is good for beasts. Or perhaps a kiss will do?"

"Fuck you Sai." I told him.

"I thought you didn't roll that way."

I kicked his seat hard and he certainly looked annoyed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at me. "I said calm down!"

"I'll calm down in a few seconds." I told her. "So long as tweedle dumb and tweedle dumbass quit annoying me."

"Sai I think you're tweedle dumbass." Naruto said laughing.

Does nothing insult these two?

"You're lucky those two are good natured." Sakura told me. "You might have ended up dead."

She kept staring at me with a stern look. Was she seriously trying to get me to say sorry? No way in hell was I goint to say sorry. I am not sorry for what I said to them and I will not give a half assed apology. That is just one giant ass nope.

"Tonight you will be coming out with us to keep on eye on the city." Sakura told me. "It won't be anything major. But you have to keep in mind that we don't recieve assignments only on the days we patrol. We're always on call. Things have really calmed down in the city for some reason though."

"Madara's presence tends to do that a lot." I told her. "No one wants to get on his bad side. They would risk losing their lives."

"Is it his strength they fear?"

"Yeah."

"Want to explain to my dad that I have to be gone Monday and Wednesday nights?"

"I doubt he needs me to explain anything. I'm pretty sure my mom is most likely talking to him."  
"Then want to come over? At least you'll be able to go home with your mom."

"Was going to go with you inside anyway. Part of the formality."

We stopped talking as Sai drove closer to my home. I could tell he and Narutp were nervous. For the time being I'll feed another lie to my father since they were going to take the fall for my actions.

"Later you two." Naruto said as we got out of the car.

Sai merely waved before he drove away from us. When they were gone I still smelled their scent in the air. It was faint but there. Too noticable to simply say it was from school. Well I could make something up.

Because of what Sakura told me earlier I was not surpirsed to see the school principal in the llvinin with my father, Konan, and Pain.

"You two are back a it early." Tsunade commented when she saw us enter.

"We skipped part of the combat assessment since we saw what he could do in the gym." Sakura explained."Plus we didn't want to worry Madara too much.'

"Thank you for considering my concerns Sakura." Madara told her.

"I was just explaining to him that Sasuke is gonna have to spend some time after school to train for combat and will be going out at night with you."

"Tsunade explained to me that you told them about our family's problem." Madara told me. "I was shocked at first but i am very grateful for the help you are providing."

Those two kept on talking while Pain and Konan mostly listened and would only give their input on a few things. Sakura and I went to the dining to kind of listen in on the conversation. Madara of course voiced the normal parental concerns. What were the chances of me getting hurt? Was there a way i could avoid fighting in general. Would I get in trouble for keeping the knife on me at school if a normal teacher catches me with it? And the list goes on.

What made my blood run a little colder was that Tsunade mentioned that a majority of the group that Sakura and I hung out with was made up of Hunters. I felt a little anger coming from my father. It wasn't a seething kind of anger. It felt like a huge nuisance if anything.

"Thank you for informing me on all of this Tsunade." I heard my father as Tsunade finished informing my dad on everything he needed to know. "If you don'tmind me asking, how do you all get the funding for this?"

"We mostly get funded by private sources." She had told him.

"I'm too old to really learn how to fight anymore." My father stated. "I can throw a good punch and I can probably knock a man out but I am no where near as experienced as my sons. So please let me make a small contribution as a means of thanks for helping us."

"You really don't have to Madara."  
"I never wanted anyone else to get involved with this matter for fear of the harm and sorrow it would bring to other families. I also didn't want to become a burden to anyone else. So please, take what I offer as a token of gratitude. I do hope that none of your friends or family get harmed as you help us."

I heard the scribbling of paper. I saw that Sakura was definitely shocked by what she heard. He didn't say how much he was giving her but I could hear him stand up to hand Tsunade what I assume was a check.

"Are you sure about this Madara?" SHe asked him."This is quite a lot of money."

"I am more than sure." He responded. "I didn't think there would be anyone who even knew how to deal with something like this. I thought no one believed the old stories from here. I was told that even when I was a child it was all just ghost stories."

"I can assure you that those are not ghost stories. The fact that demons and other beings exist has been kept a secret from the general public on purpose."

I looked toward Sakura. She looked worried about something and confused as well.

"you gonna hang around after your mom leaves?" I asked her.

I was hoping she'd stick around. If I needed to lie about the hunters then it would be easier with her around.

"I'm going to assume Sasuke and Sakura have homework to do." Tsunade stated. "Sakura, I want you home for dinner this time."

"Yes mom." Sakura said to her.

We heard the front door open. My father said goodbye to Tsunade and then the door was closed. I quickly opened my backpack and made it look like we were doing some form of homework.

"How many of your classmates are hunters?" I heard my father ask as he made his way into the dining room.

I was grateful that sakura had followed my lead and brought pencils and paper.

"I don't know for sure." I told him as I laid out random work sheets from my classes.

"Sasuke do I really need to ask Sakura for something I know you can answer yourself?" He asked me.

"He hasn't met all of them." Sakura told him. "As far as he knows there is only me and about three others."

"Now explain why I smell the scent of the Kyuubi's children."

"Sakura convinced them to let me come home early." I said smoothly. "We were already pushing our luck with the mock battle and the shooting ranges. I wasn't going to be able to keep up the facade for long. Not without slipping up. I wasn't even sweating.

"Kyuubi's children?"  
"Kurama the nine tailed fox or Kyuubi. Naruto, Sai, and one other are his children. They are all considered my allies and subordinates." Madara stated.

"We called them after we walked quite some distance from the facility." I told him.

He looked at both of us. I knew he was studying our posture and faces. We started to do our "homework"and he soon left us alone. We started just making up what was believable as homework for our classes for about thirty minutes before we proclaimed we were done.

"We'll be meetin up downtown Sasuke. I;ll come get you when it's time to head out." Sakura told me as she was getting redy to leave. "Oh and after the mission we are gonna get you fitted for some body armor. It's part of protocal."

"I understand. " I told her as I walked her to the door. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure." She told me with a smile.

She didn't live far but I liked being near her. It always felt right. I loved this girl so much. If she wanted to abuse my feelings and lure me into a trap. I wouldn't get myself out of it simply because I love her so much that'd I would willingly give my life.

"Sasuke, if your dad gets mad at you and beats you." She said as we gt closer to her home. "You can call me and we can talk. I won't be going to bed until we get home later tonight so I'll be up."

Instead of responding I gently pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips. She seemed like she wanted to resist at first but soon she kissed back. It wasn't a kiss that involved tongue. Only our lips were connected. In that brief moment that our lips connected us nothing else in the world existed. Just Sakura and me. But she broke off the kiss first.

"Sakura one of these days would you like to just go out with me?" I asked her. "On a date?"

She kissed me again instead of answering. It was more of a peck but it still overwhelmed somehow.

"If it means I get to know you a little more than yes." She told me.  
"So can I really start calling you my girlfriend then?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said as she made her way down the path to her home.

I rolled my eyes. Why am I not surprised by that answer.

Once back home I didn't sense Madara in the house. Only Pain and Konan. I wonder where Itachi was?

I made my way up to my room. I needed to keep myself busy for the time being. I got onto my computer and browsed the internet for the next few hours. I had more than enough free time to waste. At some point I heard both my brother and father come back home but I really didn't pay them any attention.

Soon I heard the knock on the front door i was expecting and quickly changed into the uniform I had learned to resent.

**A/N: Annd I'm sorry it took so long to write this. I was planning on submitting something better than this on Halloween but I couldn't even write the other short stories I had in mind. I could only make outlines. Hopefully this doesn't happen again. I really love this story so far. **

**Liked what you read? Tell me about it in a review. Disliked something? Rant about it in a review. Have questions? Pm me ore leave them in a review.**

**As always thank you for reading and/or reviewing.**


End file.
